


The Heiress and the Escort

by LazyCatStuart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Aura is still a thing, Cervical Penetration, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oppressive Contract, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Unrealistic Proportions, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, excessive amounts of cum, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCatStuart/pseuds/LazyCatStuart
Summary: Weiss is a lonely business boss whose life doesn't offer much besides her work. Due to a weird mutation that has left her with something that usually doesn't belong to a female body, she has almost given up on a real relationship. And even though she tells herself that she doesn't exactly need anyone to do okay, she still knows that she wants nothing more than someone who could love her. Someone who can make her happy.Ruby is a high-class escort who actually hates her job. She never wanted to do this kind of work in the first place, but a terrible decision in her life left her with no other choice. Now she is nothing more than a plaything for the rich and powerful, owned by another person, and more or less hates what has become of her. If only there would be someone out there who could save her. Someone who could break through her barriers and reach the real Ruby that's still somewhere inside.Little do Weiss and Ruby know that a faithful meeting will change their lives forever... in a way they could've never imagined.WhiteRose. Futa!Weiss x Ruby. Rated E for... come on, you know why.





	1. An Unusual Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, pals! Another story from the infamous LazyCatStuart. It's WhiteRose again (who would've guessed it?). And it's another one with a futanari... or dickgirl, if you like that term better.
> 
> Nevertheless, this won't be a complete smut fic (again). There will be a plot – not as complex as in my other works, but still. Even though this is a futa story, it's still going to be a romance, with fluff, sadness, and hardships that need to be overcome. However, it will be a lot naughtier than my other story 'I Could...'. Expect more sex scenes, ridiculous proportions (still nothing too extreme), ludicrous amounts of cum, and a more "adventurous" WhiteRose duo. If this isn't your cup of tea, nobody forces you to read this thing. You have been warned.
> 
> But first of all, we have to start with a little bit of explanation. If it helps, don't think of this chapter as a chapter, but as some kind of White-trailer for this story. Since this is an AU, there are a lot of things to clarify (first and foremost the different character backgrounds) before it'll get more interesting.
> 
> Disclaimer (as always): I do not own RWBY and also don't make any monetary gain from writing this story. This tale is for entertainment purposes only! All part taking characters, settings, creatures and other RWBY-related things belong to Roosterteeth and the respective creators of the aforementioned show.

One of the most impressive buildings in all of Atlas was the Schnee Dust Company Tower. The colossal, mostly glassy and otherwise pristine white skyscraper with the baby blue snowflake emblem on its side was stylish and ultramodern on the outside and inside and actually blended in pretty well with the rest of the office highrises in the central business district. However, it still stood out quite clearly from them as well – and not just because the only building that surpassed its height (barely...) was the Cross Continental Transmit Tower. No, there was another reason:

It showed power! It showed superiority! It showed the world that the Schnee Dust Company was the most important, most influential corporation in all of Atlas... if not in all of Remnant. It showed that there wasn't a single business rival on par with its technology and innovation: the SDC equaled state of the art and vice versa...

At least, the Schnee Dust Company Tower showed that much over the day. But now, on a Friday, at almost midnight, in the middle of the winter holidays, on top of that, it was less impressing... The tower was almost as dark as the pitch-black sky that surrounded it and every office was void of a single soul... Okay, that wasn't entirely true. There was still a dim light shimmering out of the window of a corner office on the top floor. And that wasn't an office that belonged to just anybody.

* * *

The light that flickered through the otherwise dark room came from two computer screens. They were laden with budget charts, manufacturing schedules, factory analyses, and a lot of other pretty complicated stuff. The only sounds that disturbed the silence were the soft buzzing of a desktop computer, occasional mouse-clicks and some keystrokes.

Even though the ceiling lights weren't turned on at the moment, one could still see that the sparsely lit office was beautifully furnished. The inner walls were lined with heavy bookshelves that contained everything from economical textbooks over philosophy to poetry and fiction. Between them hung exquisite and expensive paintings, mostly landscapes and still lifes. The bigger portion of the pristine white floor was hidden under a soft, equally white carpet with a baby blue Schnee crest in the middle. The ornate desk was huge and on its polished mahogany surface wasn't a single speck of dust. Between the many papers that rested on top of it, next to the computer, was a desk sign with only five words on it:

SCHNEE, WEISS  
CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER

If anyone would see the twenty-five-year-old woman with her snow-white hair outside of this office, they would never assume that she was the boss of the largest producer of energy propellant in the world. She stood a little over 5 feet 3 inches (even though she wore heels most of the time to conceal this) and was, all in all, a pretty slender girl. Of course, she had a beautiful face and an incredibly feminine figure... nevertheless, she looked more like a dainty little princess than a CEO of one of the most powerful companies in all of Remnant.

However, judging the white-haired girl by her looks was a mistake anyone made only once. Weiss Schnee didn't need her title to be intimidating. She was smart, she was eloquent, and she had an incredibly sharp tongue. A single sentence of her could stab a person worse than the rapier she had used during fencing practice when she had been a teenager. But then again, there weren't many people who didn't know who she was, so she didn't have to use it much often anymore (her sharp tongue... not the sword).

Weiss had inherited the company about two years ago after her father had died from an illness. The white-haired girl felt a little bad about the fact that the old man's death had barely made her sad, but then again, he had been a horrible person. And that didn't just refer to her or the rest of her family: Jacques Schnee had bribed security officials and health inspectors, ruined his rivals in the most despicable ways humanly possible, exploited the Faunus workers... the list went on and on.

But now the old geezer was dead and Weiss was in charge. At first, everyone had been incredibly skeptical... the supervisory committee, the stockholders, the investors, everyone, really. However, in just two years the production increased by twelve percent, the revenue by sixteen, and, most importantly, surveys showed that the employee satisfaction had almost doubled... or tripled, in case of the Faunus workers.

Who would've guessed that it was beneficial for the company when you treated the people you were reliant on nicely? Obviously not Jacques Schnee... but Weiss, certainly.

* * *

The white-haired girl scanned the humongous amounts of tables and documents on her computer screen and gave herself a satisfied nod. Everything had gone well this year and it looked like the SDC would stay on course for further success. Weiss let out a yawn and checked the clock in the right bottom corner of the right screen. Quarter past midnight. The normal quitting time of the higher-ups was about six pm. Not that it really mattered to her. It hadn't been any different in the last two years.

The days she had worked overtime to right her father's wrongs (establishing equal labor rights for the Faunus, overhauling the production facilities and quarries, etc.) were long since replaced with days she worked overtime because... yeah, because what exactly? Maybe it was just a force of habit... On the other hand: Why should she actually leave her office? It didn't make that much sense to her to go home. What was waiting for her in her ridiculously expensive penthouse apartment anyway?

Just cold and empty rooms, that would await her, nothing more: A giant living room with two big couches, even though she had barely any visitors; a huge, highly modern kitchen, even though she hadn't used most of its devices a single time yet; a luxurious bathroom with an indoor whirlpool, even though Weiss preferred short showers; and a bedroom with a king-sized bed, way too large for just one person. Her apartment wasn't a home... it was just a place where she slept and cleaned herself before heading out again.

Maybe the penthouse wouldn't feel that way if she had an actual reason to stay there longer than absolutely necessary. Nothing trivial, though, like a pet (she wouldn't have enough time for it anyway), or a favorite TV show or another indoor hobby. She didn't care about these things.

No, what the white-haired girl really wanted was a lover. Someone who was waiting for her, someone who would be happy to see her. Someone she could talk to, about her day, about her feelings, or just someone to cuddle.

Unfortunately, it was highly unlikely that this would happen anytime soon because Weiss wasn't... well... exactly normal:

She wasn't _completely_ female, so to speak. The term hermaphrodite probably described it better. It was an incredibly rare condition, one she shared with her elder sister Winter. And during their whole lives, it had made a lot of things pretty difficult for them.

Nobody knew exactly why they had been born this way, though. However, most scientists and doctors assumed that it had something to do with their grandfather, Nicholas Schnee. Even after he had founded the company, he still did most things himself, including leading expeditions to find new Dust deposits. And, apparently, working in the mines without proper protection could have some nasty side effects.

His genetic material had become prone to mutations. And while his daughter hadn't been affected by it herself, she still carried the altered DNA. It had been Winter and Weiss, her own children, who were physically _modified_ because of this. Or at least, that's how most researchers tried to explain the two girls' exceptional condition.

Even though it wasn't completely certain that this was the reason for Winter and Weiss being what they were, Jacques had blamed their mother for giving birth to _malformed_ children all the time. Maybe that also played no small part in him not being very fond of his family and his marriage being rather shitty. Well, besides the fact that he was a complete jerk from the very beginning – cold, uncaring, power-hungry and vindictive.

Whatever. Now he was dead... but Weiss still had her weird condition. It wouldn't be that bothersome if it was just a normal penis, though – she probably could've lived with it just fine that way. However, the thing between her legs was anything but normal.

Whatever mutating effects long, unprotected Dust exposure had, they were pretty powerful. Just above Weiss' lady bits grew an appendage that put every man to shame. It was about eight inches in length while flaccid, with a girth to match, and astonishing sixteen when erect. Beneath it dangled two apple-sized testicles, always churning with virile fluids, even though the white-haired girl tended to her _needs_ about once a day. On more than one occasion she had prayed that her inhumanly output wouldn't overflow from the toilet bowl or clog the drain of her shower.

The only way Weiss was able to hide this behemoth of a cock was a complicated system of sports tape and lace to strap it to one of her legs. A little uncomfortable, but it got the job done. Additionally, the white-haired girl exclusively wore skirts and dresses. She had to – ever since she had been about thirteen or fourteen years old, wearing jeans or, to be honest, almost every kind of trousers had become impossible. Not just because her extra appendage would be clearly visible that way but it was kinda painful as well.

But then again, Weiss didn't mind her restricted choice of clothes that much. She liked skirts way better anyway. Okay, maybe this personal preference still had something to do with her condition and the long-lasting psychological effects that came along with it...

To make things even worse, her ridiculously huge penis was accompanied by an _at least_ equally ridiculously high libido. Admittedly, she took care of her needs once a day, but that didn't seem to be enough to satisfy the monster between her legs. It barely took anything to get her aroused: A secretary who showed a little too much cleavage, an ill-placed sexual innuendo from one of her employees, or even a slightly unfortunate breeze... and her member reacted in an incredibly annoying way. At least once every other week Weiss had to cut a meeting short to seek out the privacy of her office's personal bathroom.

Of course, the white-haired girl didn't loathe herself because of her extra appendage... but saying that she was very fond of her dick and everything that was accompanied by possessing it wasn't very applicable as well. She... well, managed... She had always managed so far.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done most days.

* * *

Today, she worked overtime for another reason besides the usual ones. She didn't want to go to sleep yet because it would mean that an event she was afraid off would approach even sooner. And all of this mess and the peculiar situation she found herself dragged into right now had started with a simple, yet unsettling birthday present.

Weiss had turned twenty-five about two weeks ago. It was kinda funny that her date of birth correlated with the wintery and _snowy_ season. Her sister... and even their mother were no exceptions. Had it something to do with their surname or was it just pure coincidence? Probably the latter. People could have unprotected sex all year, after all, and a _normal_ pregnancy always lasted about nine months.

Nevertheless, Weiss had received a self-made coupon from Winter... for a high-class escort! " _Remnant's Finest Gems_... One night of ecstasy for my little sister. Invoice: Attn: CPT Schnee, Winter. Signature..." Apparently, her sister had gifted her a _free ride_ for some exquisite prostitute, so to speak – there had been a real business card from the agency attached to the letter, after all. How in all of Remnant's sake did Winter get THIS idea?!

Maybe it was just a joke present... but then again, Weiss highly doubted that the elder Schnee was even able to do humor. So it was probably really a serious gift. Winter had always been a little more comfortable and open about their condition – unlike Weiss, who was incredibly shy and prudish. This could be just another try from the military specialist to bring her sister out of her shell.

Of course, Weiss wasn't a virgin. However, she had had only one girlfriend so far, during her time in college. It was pretty hard to find someone who was into hermaphrodites (or futanari, as the Mistrali people called them in their perverted comics)... and even harder since Weiss was so well-endowed. Nevertheless, for almost two years, the white-haired girl was kinda comfortable with herself and her condition, not completely, but still. It might haven't been true love, but they had liked each other pretty much... so it had stung a lot when it had been over.

Someday, the other girl decided that she wanted to continue her studies in Vacuo and their relationship just... fizzled out. A long talk, a couple of tears, a goodbye... at least no fight or something like that. But the ultimate result was obvious: Weiss was alone again.

Ever since then, the white-haired girl was avoiding that kind of stuff. She focused on her work instead of trying to socialize more than absolutely necessary. She didn't have sex either since her relationship had been over – just _tending to her needs_ , as she called it, if her high libido was troubling her. On her own, of course.

And then, about two weeks ago, this coupon from her sister had arrived...

Weiss didn't know what had gotten into her anymore: She didn't know why she hadn't thrown it away. She didn't know why she had grabbed her Scroll a couple of days ago and actually called the number on the attached business card. She didn't know why she had asked for an escort to come over to her place. And she most certainly didn't know what to do tomorrow night, when it would finally happen.

At least Winter had told her that the agency was very discreet. Therefore, it wasn't a problem that Weiss was a well-renowned business boss – the media wouldn't get wind of the fact that she made use of the services of a prostitute. However, it wasn't the thought of the paparazzi that bothered the CEO at the moment...

What would exactly happen when this girl... Red was her name, Weiss recalled... would come over anyway? Would they just have sex and then she would leave again? Should they make a little small talk beforehand? What to talk about with a prostitute? Should Weiss give her a tour of her apartment first? The only _important_ room would be the bedroom anyway...

They would probably have a drink first or something like that, wouldn't they? The white-haired girl had already bought a bottle of highly expensive wine. That was the least she was expected to do, right? Offering her a drink... Should she have bought a gift, too? But then again, Weiss didn't know her likes and dislikes. Maybe she should've treated her to dinner first instead of asking her to come right over. Should she prepare something to eat at her apartment? Urgh... all of this was so incredibly frustrating. The Internet couldn't prepare you for everything, after all...

For a moment, Weiss considered giving Winter a call. Her sister was way more experienced with this stuff, after all. Maybe she had some helpful advice – or would at least be able to calm her down again. A look at the clock: It was already quarter to one now. Winter was probably asleep already. Well, Weiss could still call her tomorrow.

Wait... Winter _knew_ the agency! And there was probably only one way a renowned specialist of Atlas' military forces would come to know such an establishment. So what if the elder Schnee already had sex with the girl that was coming over tomorrow? Hopefully not!

Weiss' mind was spinning. She had been racking her brain because she was looking for answers, yet, it seemed that she had just found even more questions she hadn't even thought about until now. She had been trying to calm herself down but instead, she was becoming more nervous and uncomfortable by the second. This problem-solving strategy had backfired spectacularly.

Why had she called this stupid agency in the first place?!

She should've just thrown this annoying coupon away without wasting a second thought on it. Yet, she couldn't. Was it her pride? Not wanting to come off cowardly? Simple curiosity? Or something entirely different?

'Fuck you, Winter!', Weiss cursed inwardly and shut down her computer, 'You could've just gotten me socks or something...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first chapter (or trailer), everyone. A lot of setup and explanation, I know. Next up: Even more setup and explanation! Yeah, sorry... but since it's an AU and the characters differ from their original counterparts, I need to explain their development and background stories so you can understand why they are what they are in this story. I hope there won't be that much OOC... mostly façades with the expected personalities underneath.
> 
> Don't worry, though. The first steamy part won't be that long in coming compared to my other stuff. As I've already said, this story is going to be smuttier than my first futanari fic. But then again, we won't just jump from sex scene to sex scene, so expect some plot-heavy chapters (or at least passages) as well.
> 
> Anyway... even though not much had happened so far, please let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments. How does this AU feel? How about the character depictions? Any helpful input is welcome... as long as you stay polite, that is. I've warned you about the weird fetishes in the beginning already, after all. Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we had the "White-trailer" of this story the last time, so how about a Red-trailer now? It takes two people for the White Rose ship to sail, after all. Let's see what Ruby's up to... and what has happened to her to be in her current situation. It's an AU, after all...
> 
> Enjoy!

'Brrrrr... I know the Atlesian weather is always pretty brisk, but in December it's like living inside of a damn deep freezer.'

This thought passed Ruby's mind over and over again while she made her way through the city. Her driver had dropped her off about three blocks from her destination at a busy intersection – _Remnant's Finest Gems_ promised absolute discretion to their clients, after all. The crimson-haired girl wouldn't have minded the walk one bit – she was used to it already. However, at the moment, it was snowing so heavily, she could barely see her hand in front of her face.

The crimsonette tried to stop her teeth from chattering and hid her face in the collar of her long coat. She adjusted her beanie as well and now, only her silver eyes and a small line of skin were exposed to the blizzard. However, she still didn't feel much warmer that way, mostly because of her _work clothes_ underneath the coat: a pretty short, black skirt with red trim, a skimpy, dark red crop top, and black stockings. Her lacy bra and panties underneath weren't very cold-resistant as well. Why hadn't the agency sent her to Vacuo instead of Atlas, she pondered while trying not to slip since not even her footwear was cut out for walking through snow slush.

'Stupid lady stilts...', Ruby cursed inwardly, 'If it wasn't for the job, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole, you know...'

Out of every part of her outfit, the crimson-haired girl hated the heels the most. Admittedly, she had gotten used to them after all these years... but they would never become friends, that was for sure. However, Ruby knew that she had to look sexy for her job, after all – and these annoying stilettos (unfortunately) accentuated her chest, her butt, and the length of her legs pretty well.

If it had been up to her, she would've never even considered doing this kind of indecent work. She probably would've done something mechanical or technical instead, tinkering with stuff, something she was enjoying and was actually good in. Well, not that she wasn't good at pleasuring her clients – to be honest, she was quite amazing in that regard. However, the enjoyment part was very limited.

But then again, she didn't have a choice anymore anyway...

* * *

Ruby and her half-sister Yang were orphans. Yang's mother had left the family shortly after the blonde had been born and Ruby's mom had died when she was about four years old. Their father, a policeman, was killed on duty about a year later. The two girls, five and seven years old at that time, were sent to an orphanage in the more... shadier part of the nearest town: Vale, the capital of the kingdom with the same name. Ever since then, they only had each other.

The life in the orphan asylum was hard... and cruel. Draconian punishment and physical abuse were high on the agenda every day. It was like a prison: You weren't even allowed to leave unless you had school or a part-time job after classes. And even then the caretakers knew your exact schedule. If you returned just ten minutes late, it meant no dinner and straight to bed.

Ruby and Yang had to fight for every slice of bread, every bowl of stew, and every glass of juice. If it wasn't for the blonde, the crimsonette was sure she wouldn't have survived these years. But the sisters managed – they had no other choice, after all. They stood their ground...

Then came the day everything changed...

Yang's eighteenth birthday! The blonde was an adult now, responsible for herself and no longer welcome in the orphanage. Not that she minded this one bit – if anything, she would forget that this shitty institution existed the moment she was out of the door. However, there was still one thing she had to do before this could finally happen:

Yang would rather drop dead than leaving her sister to rot in this prison alone for two more years!

Unfortunately, they had barely any money... and a lawyer to fight for Ruby's custody wasn't cheap at all. On top of that, they needed a pretty good one since Yang had neither a good income, nor securities, nor anything somebody who wanted to take care of another person should have. All she could show was a low-paid waitress job at a bar (where she had been working part-time during workdays and full-time on the weekends for the last two years) and a small, two-room apartment in prospect. Without an ace attorney, getting full custody of Ruby was impossible.

It was during that time that the crimson-haired girl met Roman Torchwick for the first time. He had somehow gotten wind of the sisters' situation and, as the kind soul he was (at least he had told Ruby that much), he wanted to offer his help. He had said how deeply it hurt him to see a family being ripped apart and, in addition, seeing such a beautiful flower as the crimsonette wither inside of such a vicious orphanage.

With his silver tongue, he had managed to convince Ruby to sign a contract for a loan and a good attorney so Yang would be able to win the custody battle. In return, he even offered the crimson-haired girl a job in a _dance club_ , as he called it. Of course, the sixteen-year-old crimsonette hadn't been an idiot – she knew what that meant: entertaining shady businessmen in skimpy outfits, flirting with strangers only to get a good tip, et cetera... But then again, she and Yang needed the money – they had already made a lot of debt so the judges wouldn't drop and close the case. And as long as it was just dancing and no stripping... or even worse (Ruby had been just sixteen at that time, after all), it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. As long as she could stay by her sister's side, she was sure she could endure a couple years of _dancing_ until the loan was paid off.

Against all reason, the crimson-haired girl signed the contract after a while of persuasion. Of course, she kept it a secret from her sister for the time being. Torchwick even told her that it would be nullified if Yang would lose the case since he was (again) such a kind soul. At the next hearing, the sisters suddenly had a new lawyer, someone who looked a bit shady, but still... Wherever this Torchwick-guy had found him, this man knew his craft. Soon, the judges had no other choice but to grant full custody of the crimsonette to Yang.

That day was the last one the sisters had been truly happy... after that, everything went downhill.

* * *

Ruby couldn't keep what she was doing in the evening after school a secret from her sister forever. When Yang had found out about it and after the crimsonette had told her the whole truth, they had a huge fight. Ruby couldn't remember a lot of it anymore, but it mostly consisted of her sister asking her how she could've been so stupid, selling herself to a guy she barely knew, and telling her that what she was doing was incredibly wrong. Of course, the crimson-haired girl had told her that they had no other choice and that she did it so she could live with Yang instead of suffering two more years inside of this horrible orphanage, alone, on top of that... but in the end, the blonde was in a pretty foul mood, to put it kindly. Something between shocked, sad, angry, disgusted with her sister for even considering something like that... and disgusted with herself since she had been unable to protect her from it.

Even worse, the interest on their debt was pretty high (higher than Ruby had thought at first) and soon, mere _dancing_ alone wouldn't quite cut it anymore. Therefore, when the crimsonette had turned eighteen herself, Torchwick offered her a more... _profitable_ way to earn money. Otherwise, the sisters wouldn't be able to pay their redemption sums anymore... and that would mean some dire consequences for the two, as the ginger-haired man put it.

Since Ruby had (again) no other option, she agreed to this _promotion_.

And that's how she had become what she was right now: a high-class escort... Her natural beauty, as well as her willingness to do her job properly (if only to protect Yang from what would happen if they couldn't pay the debt), had made her pretty popular rather quickly. So popular that Torchwick sent her to Atlas to _entertain_ the richest of the rich about two years later.

Needless to say, Ruby's new kind of work and the fact that she had to move to another continent soon after had destroyed the sisters' relationship completely.

The crimsonette still sent Yang birthday cards, or e-mails, or even wrote her a text from time to time, even if it was just a simple "How are you?", but she never got an answer. She hadn't gotten an answer for the three years she was in Atlas now.

Of course, Ruby was stalking her sister's social media sites every other day. Yang had quit her job as a waitress about two years ago and had opened her own small bar/diner. Since the crimsonette had taken the loan from Torchwick in her own name, the blonde most certainly hadn't encountered any problems with applying for a loan.

But then again, as much as Ruby could discern from her sister's posts, it seemed that Yang's little establishment was pretty slack. Therefore, the crimsonette had started to send her some money every month a while ago, everything she could spare without endangering her own payments of debt redemption. Of course, this wasn't without any ulterior motives – Ruby still hoped that there was some kind of olive branch to patch up their relationship.

Unfortunately, this probably wouldn't happen anytime soon... Maybe in three years, when her latest (forced) contract ran out and her debt was finally paid in full – if she had calculated everything correctly, that is. And then...

Well... then what exactly? She had no idea what to do with her life afterwards.

* * *

Ruby shook the depressing thoughts out of her head and turned a corner. She was almost at her destination... which meant she had to be in a good mood now: happy, flirty, seductive. She had a client to please, after all.

The bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl she had been during her childhood (during the times when the life at the orphanage hadn't been _that_ shitty) was long since gone. Or, to be more precise, Ruby had locked her away for most of the time. At least this part of her, the part that still had this cheerful sparkle in her eyes, shouldn't witness the stuff she had to do to make a living. This part shouldn't experience the awfulness of being owned by someone else.

Again, Ruby shook her head, causing the snowflakes that had piled on top of her beanie to dance around her. No negative thoughts anymore, she berated herself. She had to focus on her client. And this wasn't just _any_ client, after all:

When she had gotten the details of the job about three days ago, she had to read the name thrice before she really believed it. Weiss Schnee, CEO of the world-famous Schnee Dust Company, wanted to, well, _spend some time_ with her. Ruby was pretty surprised to find out that the girl swang that way. But then again, she didn't mind it one bit. Actually, she liked female clients way better than male ones. Not just because women were her own sexual preference, but because they were usually much gentler than male ones... with only a few (yet, in that case pretty drastic) exceptions.

However, if someone treated her bad, her agency made sure that it would never happen again... and that was probably the only thing Ruby (kinda) liked about Torchwick and his subordinates. If a client hurt her in any way, or if she was forced to do something she didn't agree on beforehand, they made sure she... and, most certainly, any of the other girls, never heard from that person ever again. It was probably kind of coldhearted to be happy about the fact that someone was beaten up and got a couple of bones broken, but Ruby couldn't help but feel some kind of... justice whenever the ginger-haired man's goons told her that they had "taken care of this bastard".

Anyway, back to Weiss Schnee, she pondered. It was still kind of strange to her that the CEO of the most powerful company in all of Remnant needed to hire an escort. Wouldn't it be easier (and cheaper) to just go to a lesbian bar and wave her corporate ID around... in case she wasn't immediately recognized anyway, that is? But then again, maybe she had some weird fetishes not many people liked. On the other hand, Ruby hadn't been told anything about that in the job description. Apparently, the girl just wanted to have _normal_ sex.

* * *

Soon, Ruby reached her destination... and her eyes went wide. Admittedly, she was already familiar with the Atlesian upper class and the fancier parts of the town, but this apartment complex was easily the most impressive one she had seen. There was a high, ornate fence separating it from the street and the buildings next to it and the front garden looked beautiful. There was even a small gatehouse at the entrance – apparently, not just anybody could simply wander into this building without explaining the reason for their visit.

Now that was tricky. Ruby knew she couldn't just tell the man that she wanted to see Weiss Schnee without a justification. But on the other hand, she couldn't tell him the real reason why she was here. Not only would it go against her agency's discretion policy, but the crimsonette also doubted that the man would believe her.

Well, there was no harm in asking... If the gatekeeper didn't let her in, she could still call Weiss and ask her to tell him to do so. This way, it was up to the CEO to come up with an explanation and Ruby wouldn't have to lie.

Luckily, the man in his small gatehouse was already informed when the crimsonette said she wanted to meet Weiss Schnee. She didn't know what the white-haired girl had told him but knew better than to ask. She simply thanked the gatekeeper and entered the lot, then, she made her way to the elegant, wooden double doors.

Even though there were about a hundred doorbell nameplates, it was easy to find the correct one. Ruby assumed that the CEO of the most powerful company in all of Remnant would most certainly live in one of the penthouses – and, of course, she was right. Therefore, the crimsonette only had to scan the top rows of nameplates.

There it was: "W. Schnee", nothing more.

Ruby took a last, deep breath... and finally pushed the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... and that's Ruby for you. Or "Red" since this is her alias. The REAL Ruby has no place in this kind of business, after all. But maybe she'll find someone with whom she can let her guard down, so to speak. Someone with whom she can just be herself. Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter. I tried to be reasonable about how Ruby got her job and why she had no other choice to accept it. I hope it turned out alright. Again, I have no problem with criticism, but please stay polite, even if you think that what I wrote is garbage.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a nice day, pals!


	3. An Heiress Meets an Escort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dear readership... After all the waiting, here it finally is: The first REAL chapter of 'The Heiress and the Escort'! Ruby and Weiss finally meet each other. And, since we already know what kind of meeting it is, things will (probably) get steamy... and pretty emotional already... at least on one side. Oh, and there will be awkwardness. A lot of hilarious awkwardness.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

When Weiss heard the doorbell ring, her heart skipped a beat. Red was finally here! Well, probably. The white-haired girl hadn't answered the intercom yet, after all. But then again, she wasn't expecting anybody else this evening and it was the correct time (about five minutes early, though). So... who else could it be besides her... lover for the night?

She quickly turned off the vacuum cleaner and shoved it back into the supply closet. Even though the cleaning lady had already polished her whole apartment to a shine that was almost blinding this afternoon, Weiss had done it all over again herself so everything would be perfect – and to keep her nervous mind occupied. She rearranged the plate with the canapés, the bottle of wine, and the two glasses on the cocktail table for the thousandth time and lit a couple of candles here and there.

Then, she went to the intercom and grabbed the handset with a shaky and sweaty hand.

"H-hello?", she stammered... and immediately scolded herself inwardly for answering in such an embarrassing tone of voice.

"Hi there. My name's Red. I'm here to meet Weiss Schnee.", came the cheerful response.

"That would be me.", the heiress answered. After that, there was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Well, umm, could you open the door then?", the other girl asked, "It's pretty cold outside."

"Oh... o-of course!", Weiss practically shouted and slammed her hand on the buzzer almost hard enough to break the entire device, "T-top floor, second door to the left... and, umm... S-sorry..."

"Don't sweat it.", the escort chirped with a friendly giggle, "I'll be there in a minute." Then, the white-haired girl heard the door to the apartment complex open and hung up the intercom handset again.

'Urgh... Weiss, you stupid, useless piece of human garbage!', she cursed inwardly again, 'Pull yourself together, damn it! You won't make a decent impression if you behave like a stammering, insecure idiot all the time. This isn't a date – it's a sure thing. You're paying her! But then again, you haven't told her that you have a giant dick yet. Now that I think about it... Why haven't I told her?! What if she's grossed out?! What if she wants to leave because she's expecting lesbian stuff but instead she has to deal with a humongous dong?! This was a terrible idea! Can I still somehow cancel all of this?! No! I've come that far already. If Red doesn't want to do it anymore because of my... extra thing... then so be it. But _I_ won't back down now!'

A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts.

'Holy shit! There she is already.', Weiss panicked once more and checked herself one last time in the mirror, 'Do I look presentable? Is my hair okay? Oh my gosh, what if she doesn't like the dress I've chosen?'

Examining herself again was pretty much pointless, though. Just like rearranging the coffee table, she had checked her appearance a thousand times already as well. The pristine white cocktail dress she wore fit her incredibly well, the necklace and earrings she had chosen were decent yet elegant, her hair was styled perfectly in her signature off-center ponytail, the bit of make-up she had put on accentuated her eyes and lips. If someone who wasn't as self-conscious as herself at the moment would look at her, they knew that _presentable_ didn't even scratch the surface – stunningly beautiful would probably be more accurate.

Weiss gave herself a last, reassuring nod in the mirror and took a deep breath. She could do this. Definitely! It was just meeting a stranger, telling her her most intimate secret sometime this evening, and, if the girl wouldn't leave her apartment screaming and calling her a freak, they would probably do something the white-haired girl hadn't done for about five years... Suddenly, Weiss felt like she was about to throw up.

However, this feeling was completely washed away when she opened the door and was met with the most beautiful eyes and smile she had ever seen.

"Hey, you must be Weiss.", the girl said, immediately recognizing her, "I'm Red. I promise to take good care of you tonight."

If the heiress hadn't been meditating the whole day whenever she didn't have something else to do, she would've cum right on the spot by just hearing this last sentence... and because of all the pictures of doing unspeakable things to this almost unreal beauty that inevitably flooded her mind. These sparkling, silver eyes, the silky black, red-tipped hair that covered a bit of the right one, the cute button nose, the pink, glossy lips... Weiss was sure that, if you were to create a female human being in a laboratory and simply keyed in the word _perfection_ into the machine, the person would get this exact face.

"P-please come in.", the white-haired girl managed to croak out after a few moments of staring, "A-and let me take your coat."

"Aww... a gentlewoman.", Ruby cooed, already in her role, "I love that about a girl. Especially one as beautiful as you."

She wasn't even lying or exaggerating on the last part. Admittedly, she had seen Weiss a lot of times already, in the newspaper or on TV, but seeing her in person now was completely different. No picture or camera could capture the real charm of her icy-blue eyes and at least nineteen out of twenty failed to depict the actual gracefulness of her face (and body) correctly as well, that was for sure. Not that the heiress didn't look incredibly dazzling in the media already... but if the crimsonette would compare the best picture she had ever seen of her to the heiress' real-life counterpart, the photo would get a seven out of ten at most.

Long story short, Ruby was pretty impressed as well. Making this client feel special and beautiful wouldn't be a task at all. Even while she wriggled herself out of her coat, she couldn't take her eyes off of her soon-to-be lover.

However, the moment she had shed the garment, it got obvious that the feeling was mutual. Weiss barely managed to catch the coat because of the sight in front of her. Even though she tried as hard as she could, it was impossible to avert her gaze. She audibly swallowed a decent amount of drool while her eyes wandered over every curve the crimsonette's skimpy outfit put on display so willingly:

The girl's breasts were bigger than her own, probably C-cups... at least. They looked lush and perky, and Weiss was pretty sure no bra, no matter how perfectly it fit, could make them look like this if they weren't incredibly shapely on their own already. The heiress' eyes slowly wandered down, over Red's narrow waist, her womanly hips, her long, beautiful legs... then up again to her round, sexy little butt. Pictures of these smooth, most certainly immaculate orbs bouncing up and down her groin filled the white-haired girl's mind again and her construction of lace and sports tape that bound her member to one of her legs suddenly felt considerably tighter.

"Like what you see, sweetie?", Ruby asked with a small, yet affectionate giggle.

"Uh-huh...", Weiss simply responded, nodding like an idiot, but then she suddenly realized that she had been caught staring, "Oh, s-sorry... I... I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Relax.", the crimson-haired girl said and gave the heiress a loving smile, "If anything, I take it as a compliment. Besides, I'm having a pretty hard time not staring at you as well. You're incredibly cute."

"T-thanks.", the white-haired girl said and averted her gaze while a blush crept to her cheeks.

'Wow... she's so shy.', Ruby noted to herself, 'No wonder she doesn't simply go to a bar and pick up whoever she likes... even though she would have an easy job of it, given her name and money and all that.'

"Well, how about we get a little more comfortable on the couch.", the crimsonette suddenly suggested, "Unless you want to... skip to the main event already. I don't mind... even though it would probably cut my time with such a lovely woman as yourself a little shorter." Then, she gave the white-haired girl a seductive look – with just the right, small amount of sadness because of the last part.

"N-no... the... the couch is fine for now.", Weiss quickly responded, "We, umm, have all night, after all. Right?"

"Yeah. Until one in the morning, I'm all yours, sweetie.", Ruby responded with a loving smile.

* * *

The two girls sat down on one of the large, comfy three seaters. Of course, Weiss was still incredibly nervous so she made sure that there were at least two feet of space between them. However, Ruby quickly corrected this by shuffling a little closer until their legs were almost touching. At this action, a shiver of anxiety went down the white-haired girl's spine.

"Is this okay?", the crimsonette asked almost apologetically the moment she saw the heiress tense up, "You look a little flustered."

"No, it's fine.", Weiss responded, "I'm... just a little nervous, that's all. It's... been a while since I've gotten intimate with someone the last time. Or just... close to anyone, to be more precise."

"Aww... poor thing.", Ruby said with sincere sympathy, "Bad breakup?"

"Not really... bad.", the white-haired girl said, trying to avoid the question, "It was a mutual agreement. But after it was over, it took me some time to move on. And I haven't found anybody else with whom it... well, clicked since then. Out of... many reasons."

She tried to keep her last explanation as vague as possible. Already telling the crimsonette about the thing that made her pretty unique was probably a bad idea. But then again, she knew she had to eventually.

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Ruby responded and shuffled a little closer again until her stocking-clad thigh brushed against the heiress', "I'll make sure that you're happy again at least for tonight."

"A-anyway...", Weiss quickly stammered, ignoring the immense heat she suddenly felt on her cheeks (and the almost painful throb between her legs), "I, umm, I got us some canapés. I-I wasn't sure what you would like so there's a bit of everything: salmon, prosciutto, caviar, egg, cheese, veggies, fruit... P-please, help yourself."

"Wow... that's so sweet of you.", Ruby said with a beaming smile, "You really know how to spoil a girl."

She quickly grabbed a small slice of bread with basil, salmon, something that looked like mayonnaise (but was most certainly a much more refined sauce), and a single raspberry on top of it and took a bite. She had already eaten something a few hours ago, but these things just looked too delicious not to try them. The first bite made one thing obvious: They also tasted the way they looked.

"I, umm, there's also a bottle of fine wine... here. I got us... it... for tonight.", the white-haired girl continued... and facepalmed inwardly. Where the hell was her usual eloquence hiding at the moment? Under the sofa? Or in the supply closet? No, it must be farther away already. Maybe it had even left the kingdom.

"It's a Driville Noir. An Atlesian red wine.", she added, trying to regain her composure, "I am no expert myself, but I was told it has an ample, fruity, and smooth flavor. It should taste pretty sweet... at least for an Atlesian wine."

'Awesome... grape juice that burns.', Ruby sighed inwardly. But then again, she was already used to this social convention. Whenever there was the slightest hint of a special occasion, alcohol wasn't far away. A wine here, a beer there... it was almost like the whole Remnantian society was a single corner pub.

However, the crimson-haired girl knew that she mustn't show her repulsion... as always. If her host offered her a glass of wine, her answer _had_ to be yes. She didn't want to appear rude or ungrateful, after all.

"How considerate of you.", she therefore responded, "But only a sip for me, please. I don't want to be tipsy when I _tend_ to you, after all."

Weiss quickly poured them two glasses (only half a glass, in Red's case), carefully, so she wouldn't stain her white dress. They toasted shortly after and took a sip. The white-haired girl was pleasantly surprised – apparently, the wine connoisseur hadn't screwed her over – and even the crimsonette had to admit that the taste wasn't as unpleasant as she had expected.

Both girls tried to have a conversation, but it was more like just breaking the awkward silence from time to time at first, at least on Weiss' part. She hated herself for not being able to make a little small talk since the crimson-haired girl seemed to try her hardest to make her more comfortable. But then again, as the evening went on, the heiress quickly downed her first glass of wine and poured herself another one. Then, finally, she got a little more talkative.

Weiss hardly ever took to the bottle, so she was pretty much a light-weight. However, in a moment like this, she was rather thankful for it. The first glass of wine and another sip of her second one did wonders to her mind already: She finally got rid of her nervousness (kinda) and her embarrassing stammering stopped. Additionally, the white-haired girl was certain that a little bit of alcohol would help her later that night as well. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't last a minute when they would get intimate since she hadn't experienced another one's touch for so long... the touch of someone so incredibly cute and sexy, on top of that.

But then again, it was yet uncertain if this would really happen... there was still something Weiss hadn't told the crimsonette about, after all.

After the white-haired girl had managed to relax and open up a little, she also managed to hold a proper conversation with Red. They mostly talked about pretty trivial stuff, but even the infamous weather topic had a certain charm to it. For example, the crimsonette told her that she needed a while to get used to Atlas' pretty cold temperatures since she had grown up in Vale – on a remote, yet cozy, little island called Patch. According to her explanations, she had decided to move to Atlas just a few years ago since the floating metropolis had always fascinated her.

Of course, Ruby herself felt a little bad for lying about all of this... but then again, what else should she do? Telling Weiss that she had to leave Patch at the age of five to grow up in a terrible orphanage? That she had to move to Atlas because her boss told her so and she had to comply because she was in a lot of debt? That she was basically owned by another person because of one stupid decision she had been forced to make? Definitely not!

Weiss, on her part, talked about her childhood as well – nevertheless, she left out the pretty shitty parts... and another major detail. She told the crimson-haired girl about her hobbies, fencing and singing, her time at college (again, she avoided some unpleasant details), and how it was to run a multi-billion Lien company. At some point, it even slipped her mind why the crimsonette was in her apartment in the first place. She just enjoyed the company of another human being that seemed to be genuinely interested in what she had to say... as she had always wanted.

* * *

However, her self-created illusion soon collapsed like a house of cards when Red suddenly mentioned a certain thing.

"It's getting pretty late.", the twenty-three-year-old girl (as Weiss had found out) mentioned, "And... as much as I like talking to you... you're an incredibly interesting person, after all... I highly doubt that you'd be pleased if it seems like I'm trying to waste our evening away by simply stalling for time."

"N-no... it's okay.", Weiss quickly objected, "Actually, I really like spending time with you whichever way you want. As I said, it's been a while since I was so close to anybody else. We can talk a little longer if you want to."

Even though the white-haired girl was already slightly tipsy, she was still pretty nervous about what would (probably) happen sooner or later. Additionally, she hadn't been able to warn her soon-to-be lover what she actually had in store for her yet. Maybe the part she had actually hired the girl for wouldn't happen, after all. She wouldn't be mad at Red for backing out after she had seen this abomination of a cock, though...

"I'd really love that.", the crimsonette purred, "But I already promised that I would rock your world. And I always keep my promises."

And, without a warning, she shuffled a little closer to the heiress and gently pressed their lips together. Weiss was completely flabbergasted. She hadn't expected such a bold, yet not unwelcome move. The younger girl's lips felt incredibly soft, way softer than she remembered lips should feel. A split-second after they had made contact with her own, the white-haired girl already melted away.

Admittedly, the crimsonette was an escort, so she probably had her fair amount of experience... On the other hand... was a simple kiss supposed to be _this_ good?! Weiss' girlfriend in college had already been a pretty good kisser and they had had a far more emotional relationship. But this, right now... this was something completely unknown to her. It felt like... well, even if the white-haired girl's eloquence hadn't passed the nearest border about an hour ago, she was sure that she still would lack a word for it.

A tongue soon brushed over the heiress' lips, gently, but still forceful enough to _demand_ entrance rather than simply asking for it. However, Weiss would've been the last person to deny it whatever it wanted. She quickly opened her mouth and let her crimson-haired lover do as she pleased.

The younger girl's slippery muscle nudged the heiress' own a couple of times teasingly... as if it was inviting it to play. Soon, their tongues started to dance around each other, hesitantly at first (because of Weiss), but they got more eager by the second. May it be her pride, or the wine, or whatever else, the white-haired girl didn't want to be second to Red.

The two girls parted only to draw breath before they crushed their lips together once more. This time, it was the heiress who pushed her tongue into the crimsonette's mouth first. Of course, this action was a welcome surprise to Ruby – it was hard to please a client who was uncomfortable with the whole idea of having sex with an escort, after all. But it seems that the white-haired girl's restraint was finally gone.

Needless to say, the crimsonette was right about that – right now, Weiss wished that this moment would last forever.

However, every single bit of tension that had left the white-haired girl's body due to these amazing kisses returned immediately when she felt a hand on her knee. Fortunately, it wasn't the knee of the leg she had bound her member to, but Red's actions left no doubt that... _it_ would happen soon. And that meant that Weiss needed to tell her about her unique condition now, at least to soften the blow a little. If the crimsonette didn't want to get intimate with her anymore after that, then so be it. But the heiress didn't want to lie to this sweet girl anymore – she should've been honest from the very beginning.

"Red... wait.", Weiss said and pushed the eager escort away, "T-there's something I need to tell you before we take this any further."

"Umm, oookay?", Ruby wondered.

She didn't like where this was going. Every time a client said something like this, they often wanted to do something she wasn't particularly fond of. Something they hadn't told her agency about. Admittedly, she didn't have a problem with bondage or degrading master-slave stuff (as long as she wasn't hurt) but saying that she liked these kinds of things was... well, a blatant lie. But then again, there were still people with weirder and more disgusting fetishes. She had fled from an apartment on more than one occasion already...

"Well, y-you see...", the heiress stammered, "How do I put this... I'm, umm, d-different from other girls."

"Oookay?", the crimsonette repeated but thought inwardly, 'If this girl is another one of these crazies, I'm so out of here! And even though I doubt that Torchwick's thugs can do anything about the boss of the SDC, we can at least blacklist her.'

"It's not that I have some perverted desires or anything!", Weiss quickly added the moment she noticed the other girl tense up, "I'm just... not... umm... completely... a woman. I have... b-both..."

"Both what?", Ruby asked. Her fear subsided a bit but her confusion only grew.

"I have a penis!", the white-haired girl blurted out and immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. In a fit of panic, and also because she was sick of stammering, she decided to simply tell the truth – like ripping off a bandaid. However, the moment her words had slipped out, she regretted her decision already.

"Wow... really?", the crimson-haired girl asked but, much to Weiss' confusion, it didn't sound shocked or disgusted... just surprised, nothing more, "So... you're a... herm-thingie? Sorry, I don't know how to pronounce the correct word."

"H-hermaphrodite...", the heiress responded, "And, yeah... I, umm, have female... and male parts... down there. I-if you want to leave now, I can't blame..."

"No, no, it's fine.", Ruby quickly interrupted her and a comforting smile crept to her lips.

'So _that's_ the reason why she's so shy and self-conscious.', she thought relieved, 'She's just... different, so to speak. In a pretty rare way, that's for sure, and I guess that her life had been pretty troublesome because of this. But besides that, she's just a _normal_ person... that wants a little love and comfort. Okay, now that's something I can help her with.'

"No need to be so self-conscious about your little extra.", the crimsonette continued, "I have a colleague who told me about a client she, well, takes care of sometimes who is pretty much the same. So, I'm just surprised, not freaked out or anything. If that's what was bothering you in the first place, you could've just told me." The comforting smile never left her lips, even while she was talking.

"R-really?", Weiss asked, completely dumbfounded. She would've never expected that the escort would take the news so calmly. Then, she thought about the other client Red just had mentioned... that was probably Winter. At least she knew that her sister hadn't slept with the crimsonette already now.

"Well, a penis is a just a penis, after all.", Ruby simply said with an adorable giggle, "And I know exactly how to make _them_ feel good as well. So, no biggie."

At this statement, the white-haired girl bit her lower lip. Her thing actually _was_ a biggie, so to speak. Its sheer size was incredibly intimidating, to say at least, and the amounts of cum it produced were just as ludicrous as its length and girth. But how should she tell the crimsonette... _this_?! A woman of five feet three with a dick that was about a fourth of her own height and spurted a couple liters of jelly-like semen with each climax... Red would never believe her.

"But... you do have condoms, right?", Ruby suddenly asked, shaking the heiress out of her thoughts, "That's non-negotiable... even though I like you."

"O-of course!", Weiss immediately exclaimed. She had wanted to be prepared in the highly unlikely case her lover-to-hire wasn't grossed out by her, after all. The white-haired girl had ordered a pack of rubbers (specially customized for her size) a couple of days ago and it was in the drawer of her nightstand right now. But then again, until now, she had doubted that she could use them before the _freshness date_ ran out. Weiss had been sure that Red would storm out of her penthouse the moment she came to know about her... extra appendage.

"Well, then...", the crimson-haired girl said with a loving smile, " _I_ don't see a problem. As long as you want it, I'm in for the ride."

And before the heiress could warn her about her member's ridiculous proportions, Ruby slumped down from the couch and shuffled between the heiress' legs. Her eyes were full curiosity, the white-haired girl noticed.

"Don't be shy, sweetie.", the crimsonette purred while peeling Weiss' dress upwards, "I promise you I'll make sure that your little _extra_ gets the attention it deserves."

"Wait, Red! There's something you need to...", the heiress wanted to explain... but it was already too late.

The moment she felt the crimsonette's breath on her dick while she was sitting between her legs, it was too much to bear for Weiss. Something that had never happened before, well, happened: The wrappings of tape and lace (which the heiress had thought were absolutely safe) suddenly couldn't withstand the strain of her erection and ripped apart. Even her panties suffered a similar fate. Her monstrous member sprang free and almost hit Ruby in the chin, then, it simply stood there, pointing straight up, throbbing, leaking pre-cum, and casting a _big_ shadow over the escort's face.

The white-haired girl was sure that she would hear a shriek, footsteps, and a door opening and slamming shut shortly after any second now.

However, only the first thing happened – and not in the way Weiss had expected.

"Whoa! Now that's a katana!", Ruby yelped and backed away a couple of inches. She had her fair share of experience with big cocks already but everything she had seen so far was dwarfed by this thing. The escort was pretty sure it was about as long as her forearm – hand included – and at least as thick. Even the most well-endowed Faunus clients she had had in the past (and which were already hard to please) had only been able to hit her cervix, at most...

This thing would definitely pierce right through it.

Was that even possible? Admittedly, one's Aura could make many things happen: healing cuts, curing sickness, easing pain or discomfort. But then again, it still had its limits...

However, the crimsonette wasn't scared off... for a reason she couldn't even explain herself. Quite the contrary, actually: She was strangely fascinated by the heiress' towering member. She had never seen anything like that. The shaft was ridiculously huge, that was out of question, but it was so fair-skinned and smooth... and there weren't any thick, ugly veins on it. Even the enormous scrotum beneath it looked soft and was almost unwrinkled. Just like the white-haired girl's legs, everything was completely shaven down here as well. All in all, the cock looked... pretty feminine – well, as feminine as something like that could look like, that is.

"I-if you want to leave now that you've seen this... absurdity, I won't blame you.", Weiss stammered, "Y-you can keep the money as well. J-just don't tell anybody about it, okay?"

"Why should I leave?", Ruby asked and tilted her head to the side to look the heiress in the eye again, "Okay, it's definitely the biggest cock I've seen so far ('And the biggest I'll probably ever see.', she added in thought), but it looks really cute. I think it kinda suits you."

"Y-you do?!", the white-haired girl exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Sure. It's so fair and smooth.", the crimsonette reassured her further, "And... it is definitely a challenge."

When the heiress just raised an eyebrow insecurely, Ruby added in a seductive voice: "I like challenges."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand... cliffhanger. Just when it was about to get good. I know you hate me now, don't you? But then again, if I would've included everything I have in mind for Ruby's and Weiss' meeting without making a cut somewhere in this chapter, it would probably be about 12k words long and would've taken forever to finish. So please bear with me... and expect a pretty long smut scene in the next one as some kind of apology.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think about this chapter in the comments. It's the first interaction of Ruby and Weiss in this story, so I want some feedback if their conversation and thoughts felt natural and authentic. Keep in mind that these characters differ a little from their canon counterparts since this is an AU, though. Oh, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, normally I would write a note to summarize the latest events and give a little bit of foreshadowing here... but I guess all you need to know to get a feel for this chapter is in its title.
> 
> By the way, this is also a chapter to remember. With its 14k words, it's my personal record so far. The length is mostly the reason you guys and gals had to wait so long for an update... besides the fact that I mostly concentrated on getting the sequel of 'I Could..' ready for publishing. I hope you can forgive me and this extra long chapter is a good apology. I still have no idea how it turned out like that but the text just grew bigger and bigger and I didn't want to make another cut somewhere in the middle. Well, it is what it is now. Let's just be glad about that.
> 
> Anyway, enough with my rambling. Enjoy Ruby's and Weiss' first night together!

Without a warning, Ruby grabbed the shaft in front of her. As expected, her hand was unable to reach around completely, yet, the reaction from Weiss was already more than she had hoped for. The white-haired girl immediately tensed up and bit her lower lip to stifle a moan from escaping her throat. Needless to say, she didn't succeed – the simple touch alone already felt incredible.

"If I do anything you don't like, please say it, okay?", Ruby cooed, "I'm here for your pleasure, after all, so I don't wanna do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I-it's alright...", Weiss responded, a shiver in her voice, "D-do as you please... b-but... slowly, g-gently."

"As you wish, my cute, little Snowflake.", the crimsonette said with a heart-melting smile. Then, she _really_ got to work.

The hot, wet, velvety tongue that was suddenly pressed to the underside of the white-haired girl's shaft was almost enough to make the heiress cum already. She hadn't expected that her lover-to-hire would be so bold and the (incredibly pleasant) surprise had caught her completely off guard. The slippery muscle slowly glided towards the tip and Weiss had to think about the exceptionally dull charts and schedules she had read yesterday so she wouldn't embarrass herself by ejaculating prematurely.

Ruby needed to rise from her knees to reach the glans of the colossal prick with her mouth. She braced herself for the most certainly awful taste of precum and was... utterly surprised once she had licked the drop off the tip. Admittedly, it was kinda salty, but the unpleasant bitterness she had expected was almost non-existent. It even tasted a bit sweet, reminding her of something fruity. Compared to normal things to eat and drink, it wasn't _that_ bad. But compared to the usual taste of cum, it was amazing.

"Hngh... R-red...", Weiss whimpered and bit her lower lip again, "T-that's... ohmygosh, keep going. P-please..."

'She feels _that_ good already?', Ruby wondered, 'Really must've been a while since someone did this to her the last time.'

Spurred on by her client's sweet hums and moans, she redoubled her efforts. She dragged her tongue down to the base of the white-haired girl's shaft again as affectionately as possible, tracing a zigzag line to cover as much of the throbbing flesh as she could. The hand that wasn't busy steadying the cock at the moment cupped one of the heiress' huge testicles and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was pretty hot to the touch and Ruby was sure that she could _feel_ the cum churning inside of the orb.

"Wow... Just how much is in there?", she whispered, still fascinated by the whole organ.

"W-well, you see...", Weiss wanted to say (and to give the escort another warning about her weird biology) but the sentence got stuck in her throat the moment Red put her magical tongue to work again. The phrase "I can cum a couple of liters, so please be careful." was quickly reduced to a shaky moan and the sound of fingernails scraping along the couch covers.

The crimson-haired girl took her sweet time to travel up the shaft again. But when she reached the tip this time, she didn't turn back and instead wrapped her silky lips around it. The heiress' reaction (especially the adorable sounds that escaped her throat) made it obvious that she wasn't against this in the slightest, so Ruby gave the head a gentle suck. She was rewarded with copious amounts of pre which she lapped up greedily. Then, she swirled her tongue around the tip and the small spurts of the heiress' essence turned into a steady flow.

Suddenly, the crimsonette wondered how deep she could go. Admittedly, deep-throating this monster was probably impossible – she might have gained some control over her gag reflex over the last few years but she was also realistic. However, engulfing the head of Weiss' member was probably a realizable goal. And wasn't Ruby expected to try her hardest after this lovely woman had paid so much money? Also, Weiss was really cute... and seemed to have a hard time with her member – no pun intended. Didn't she deserve a little bit of _extra effort_?

Ruby had never been fond of overthinking stuff, even though she was actually a pretty smart girl. But she was also very curious and if she wanted to know something, she much rather tried it out than analyzing it. She had been like that during her childhood already – which had made things pretty difficult for her sometimes – and she still was like that today. It was one of the few qualities of her _real_ self she didn't need to hide while working... and maybe even one of the reasons why she was so good at this indecent type of work.

Therefore, she took a deep breath...

Weiss was already on cloud nine. This _date_ (she tried to call it like that in her head so the harsh reality wouldn't ruin the moment) was amazing. Red was interesting, she was charming... and she definitely knew how to make someone feel wonderful – both mentally and physically. The crimsonette didn't mind that she had been a stammering, insecure mess at the beginning, she didn't mind that she was a freak... she was just what the white-haired girl had needed for so long now. The heiress wanted to have her around forever, not just because of the sex but...

Weiss couldn't really explain it but the moment the crimsonette had entered her apartment (and after they had overcome the initial awkwardness, of course), she felt more at ease with herself. She was relaxed. She was comfortable with her own body and personality... and everything else in the world. She felt safe...

However, the moment the searing heat of the escort's mouth traveled down further and more of her member was blessed with this incredible sensation, at least a few of her former insecurities crashed back into her mind. She hadn't expected that a simple blowjob would feel _this_ amazing (like the kisses they had shared a couple of minutes ago). But then again, it had been over five years since she had experienced something like that. On the other hand, had it felt _that_ good with her ex? Weiss didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore right now... besides one thing: If Red would continue her advances, she wouldn't last a single minute.

Ruby's jaw started to ache the moment the giant head of the equally giant cock slipped fully into her mouth. But then again, she was rather proud of herself – fitting this monster into her maw had been a task and a half. The guttural moan that escaped Weiss' lips spurred her on even further and she sank down another couple of inches until the tip prodded the back of her throat. Had one of the heiress' former partners managed to do this, she wondered? But then again, why bothering with that in the first place? This wasn't a competition, after all... right?

The crimson-haired girl started to bob her head up and down these first four or five inches – that was the most she could do right now. Maybe, with a little bit more practice, she would be able to take this behemoth of a cock even farther into her mouth... but would she get another chance for it? Would she even see the white-haired girl again after their little _meeting_ was over?

'Probably not...', Ruby thought while running her tongue along the underside of the shaft affectionately, 'Weiss most certainly just needs to blow off some steam. Better not get too attached to her and her incredible dick... I'm pretty sure this is a one-time thing, given how shy she is...'

The crimsonette shoved these depressing (and inappropriate) thoughts out of her head. The white-haired girl was a client, nothing more, after all. It didn't matter how comfortable she felt in her presence. It was a job, something she had done countless times already. She was getting paid to do these kinds of things... even though it already felt pretty good to just suck her off and drink her delicious pre-cum.

Ruby felt the thick member throb even stronger in her mouth, so she sped up her movements. Additionally, she jerked off every inch she couldn't pleasure orally (and there were still a lot). By now, the shaft was slick with some of the pre she hadn't swallowed and copious amounts of her own saliva, so it was easy to slide her hands up and down the enormous length. The crimson-haired girl felt the member swell even more between her lips and she knew what was about to happen. She took another deep breath and, without a warning, went as deep as she could.

"R-red... s-stop!", Weiss suddenly croaked out and bit her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Barely a second later, a huge spurt of salty liquid filled the crimsonette's mouth, enough to bulge her cheeks out. Ruby quickly swallowed the gooey mass – she didn't want to make a mess, after all – and awaited the next gush. However, much to her confusion, it never came. She pulled away again but still let her lips linger on the white-haired girl's glans for another moment. When she was absolutely sure that the flow had stopped, she finally released the tip with a wet _pop_.

"Whew... now that was quite a lot.", Ruby said with a loving smile (even though she was still surprised that it hadn't been more, given Weiss' size), "But warn a girl a little earlier next time you cum. Okay, sweetie?" She giggled a little at the last part to clarify that she was only joking. However, what she heard next made her eyes go wide.

"I, umm, d-didn't cum.", Weiss explained confused, yet, her voice was still shaking a little, "I was about to... th-that's why I told you to stop."

"You mean... th-that was just... pre?", the crimson-haired girl asked, completely dumbfounded, "A-all of that?"

"Uh... uh-huh...", the heiress nodded shyly and averted her gaze in embarrassment.

Ruby couldn't believe it. What she had just swallowed was at least about a quarter the amount of the biggest cumshot she had experienced so far. And it wasn't even an orgasm? Just the... prologue, so to speak? What ocean of spunk was compressed inside of Weiss' testicles? However, the escort knew that she mustn't show her concerns. It was her job to make her client feel good, after all.

"Hey, no need to get all flustered again.", she comforted the white-haired girl once more, "I was just surprised... again. I have no problem with a little more cum... since yours actually tastes pretty good. And that's probably the first time I really mean it."

"Y-you do?", Weiss asked. Of course, she was smart enough to know that escorts said a lot of things because it was her job to make their clients feel appreciated and loved. But then again, Red's words sounded completely honest... for whatever reason. Usually, the heiress was the last person to trust a stranger... but, somehow, this girl was different.

"Yup, I do.", Ruby answered with a sugar-sweet smile, "So... want me to go down on you again, or... should we move this into the bedroom, now that you're all warmed-up?" She tried to sound as seductive as possible at the last part.

The crimsonette didn't know what had gotten into her all of a sudden, but she silently hoped for the latter option. Even though Weiss' precum was pretty tasty and she wouldn't mind sucking her off again, there was an aching heat between her own legs. The escort felt that her lacy panties were already dripping wet and she wanted to find out how much of this enormous cock she could take with her other pair of lips. She had never been more aroused while being with a client, that was for sure. Ruby had no idea why this was the case... but she also knew that her body couldn't lie to her.

"B-bedroom... sounds nice.", the white-haired girl managed to say and her cock throbbed in anticipation. Another bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip and Ruby gave it a quick kiss to lap up the drop. This caused Weiss to shiver and moan again, something the crimsonette was incredibly pleased to see and hear. Even more so: in her eyes, it was absolutely adorable.

"Well, then...", the escort said seductively and took the heiress by the hand to pull her up, "Take the lead, sweetie."

Weiss didn't know if it was the wine, or if the pleasure had already messed with her conscience, or if the crimsonette was secretly a siren that had cast a spell over her... but she somehow managed to push her nervousness to the back of her mind and guided the escort to her sleeping chamber. She really was about to do it: She would have sex with Red. After more than five years she would finally get intimate with another person again... the most beautiful and captivating person she had ever met, on top of that.

Tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

Ruby had been impressed by the white-haired girl's apartment the moment she had set foot into it. The huge living room was luxuriously furnished and beautifully decorated. The attached open-plan kitchen looked ultramodern yet quite _homey_ as well. The crimsonette hadn't seen the bathroom yet, but she was sure that it wasn't far behind in terms of splendor. Did this place have a guestroom? Or a study? There had still been a couple of doors in the back of the living room, after all. Just how big was this penthouse anyway?

Needless to say, Weiss' bedroom was just as impressive as the rest of the apartment. There was a huge, stylish wardrobe in the back, its sliding doors full-body mirrors – all four! In another corner stood a dresser of the same design, an expensive looking vase with a vast amount of colorful flowers sat on top of it – as well as a couple of pictures... but Ruby couldn't see what they showed. A fluffy, baby-blue carpet covered most of the floor. And then, there was the bed:

The crimsonette didn't know why, but even without sitting on or even touching it, she could already feel its softness. It was a big, classy-looking canopy bed with ornate and beautiful fabric draped across its upper space and posts. The sheets and covers were obviously made of pure silk and they shimmered in the pale moonlight that fell through the floor-to-ceiling windows on the side of the room. This huge, cozy, simply perfect epitome of comfort was definitely too good to sleep in alone. Maybe that was also one of the reasons why Weiss had hired her – at least Ruby hoped so.

But then again, the crimsonette knew better: This was just a job, after all. She would embrace these silky, comfy sheets for an hour or two (at most) of sweet love-making... or rough fucking (she still didn't know what kind of lay the heiress exactly was, after all) and after that, she would be on her way again. It hadn't been any different during her five years as an escort...

Nevertheless, it didn't stop Ruby from marveling...

"Wow... this place is amazing.", she said in awe, "Now I really hope I'm a CEO myself in my next life."

"Umm... th-thank you...", Weiss responded shyly while pushing her erection down so it would be somewhat obscured by her dress.

"Hey, no need to feel embarrassed about your penis or hide it anymore, Snowflake.", the crimsonette comforted her client with a loving smile, "You can't put the genie back in the bottle now that I've already seen it."

"I... guess you're right about that.", the white-haired girl said and reluctantly let go of her member.

"Or... maybe you're just a bit uncomfortable because you're the only one half-naked here...", Ruby suddenly pondered and her smile turned into a seductive grin, "Is this it? Because I don't mind changing that."

"O-okay?", Weiss stammered. At the prospect of seeing the escort's amazing body naked, her nervousness immediately returned. The wine in her bloodstream could only do so much, after all.

Suddenly, the crimsonette stepped right in front of the heiress, so close that their noses almost touched, and whispered, "Do you want to _help_ me with that, Snowflake?"

They looked deeply into each other's eyes... and as fast as the heiress' nervousness had returned, as fast it vanished again. Something about these silver orbs made her feel at ease. She couldn't explain it herself, but they helped her to finally answer the crimson-haired girl's question:

"Y-yes, please."

And, driven by an unknown force, the white-haired girl crushed her lips against the escort's again.

At first, Ruby was surprised by this sudden change of character, but she quickly adjusted to this _new_ Weiss. Even more so: She was actually glad that the heiress had overcome her worries and fully participated in their... well, activities. Additionally, kissing her felt really good. And, as she had thought before, it was hard to please a client that was uncomfortable about spending the night with an escort. That was all... there couldn't possibly be more to it, right?

The crimsonette didn't have much time to worry about that, though. She didn't want to, either. She had other things to focus on at the moment... like the soft, dainty hands that grabbed the hem of her crop top. Ruby quickly broke the kiss, whispered a tender "What are you waiting for?" to her lover for the night and put her arms up, so the white-haired girl could get rid of the garment. The piece of clothing hadn't even hit the ground before the two women were all over each other again, making out passionately.

Something fumbled with her bra clasp clumsily but it didn't cross Ruby's mind to help. That would mean she had to withdraw one of her hand from these silky strands of silver hair or the heiress' perky butt... and that was something she absolutely didn't want at the moment. The crimsonette was sure that whatever was busy with the hooks of her upper underwear (the hands of her date, she was no idiot, after all) would succeed eventually.

And of course, she was right about it: While they continued kissing each other, Weiss quickly managed to get rid of her black, lacy bra and freed her breasts. The crimsonette expected that the heiress would toy with her boobs immediately, pinching her nipples or sucking on them, like her other clients... but instead, the crimson-haired girl was just pulled into another passionate embrace and kiss. It seemed that the heiress barely minded that her chest was out in the open... no, apparently, she cared more about the whole person to which these breasts belonged to...

The white-haired girl's hands roamed over Ruby's back while they made out. Just like the crimsonette's own did to Weiss, they ran through her hair or squeezed her butt from time to time, but mostly, they just stroked and caressed her exposed body gently. And even though the heiress' actions were mostly clean, the escort still felt lust and desire inherent in them.

When Weiss broke their kiss to draw breath again, Ruby used the opportunity to discard the white-haired girl's dress as well. Again, the couple parted only for as many seconds as were needed to get rid of the garment. The white-haired girl's bra quickly followed and, finally, she was as naked as the day she was born. Her erection had somehow found its way between the crimsonette's thighs and while they continued to kiss each other, the escort made sure to grind her crotch up and down the length.

Soon, Weiss noticed that her lover-to-hire was practically drenched... even through her panties. The heiress quickly pulled away from Ruby's lips and her own slowly traveled down this beautiful, pale body in front of her. The crimsonette's coos and whispers spurred her on as she kissed her way over her neck, her collarbone, the valley of her breasts, and her toned stomach... until her face was level with the small, black skirt.

"Come on, Snowflake...", Ruby said in a husky voice and massaged her lover's scalp through her hair, "Claim your price. I won't stop you."

Not that Weiss needed any more encouragement in her current state. In one, swift motion, she pulled down the crimsonette's skirt and panties and her sweet flower was out in the open. At the sight, the heiress' eyes went wide and her jaw almost hit the floor.

She knew that Red was an escort but... there was no way this vagina was the one of a prostitute! It was pink and puffy and looked pretty much _virginal_. Weiss had never seen such a beautiful pussy before. It was perfectly shaven, glistened with moisture, and the crimsonette's clit already poked out of its hood a little.

One the one hand, the heiress almost couldn't bear to defile such a sanctum... on the other hand, it would probably be an even bigger atrocity to deny it the love and attention it deserved... demanded... _craved_.

In a fit of boldness, Weiss gave the younger woman's slit a tentative lick... which coaxed a pleased moan out of her. Then, the white-haired girl gave the clit of this beautiful flower a gentle kiss. The crimsonette's reaction to this was even better. Another lick, another adorable whimper. A flick of her tongue against the hard nub and Weiss could feel a tremendous shiver that ran through the crimsonette's body. But just before Weiss could plunge her slippery oral muscle into the silky depths in front of her face, she was interrupted.

"S-slow down, tigress...", Ruby half-moaned, half-giggled and gently pulled Weiss up again, "D-don't make me collapse already. We have all night, remember?"

Weiss (reluctantly) moved up again... but that didn't stop her from showering her lover's body with kisses on her way. The heiress felt the muscles trembling underneath the crimsonette's skin and she was sure that she would see at least a hint of a six-pack when the younger girl would flex them. Next up were Red's shapely, hand-filling boobs and this time, the white-haired girl took the opportunity to feel and taste them. Natural, squeezable, gravity-defying... yet still so warm and soft that Weiss was sure that the most luxurious pillows she had ever rested her head on would feel like they were filled with gravel in comparison. The only thing that disturbed this otherwise otherworldly suppleness was the hard, erect nub on top of each breast... and that made these mounds even more irresistible to the heiress. Further up were Red's collarbones, her dainty shoulders, and her slender, perfect neck. Weiss had needed a fair amount of willpower to keep herself from cumming from the earlier blowjob... but now she needed an even greater one to not leave a hickey on this pale, flawless skin.

The moment, the white-haired girl had reached Red's face again, she started to kiss her soon-to-be lover fervorously once more. Where had all her restraint and nervousness gone? She didn't know it. She didn't want to know it. At best, these emotions had crossed the nearest border, like her eloquence a couple of hours before. Right now, there was just another woman who craved her touch, who wanted to make her feel good... who wanted to feel good, too. Two people that wanted to make the best of tonight, two people that wanted to feel the warmth, comfort, and ecstasy of another person's body. The fact that this whole _meeting_ was actually just about Weiss' own pleasure had completely slipped her mind. She wanted to share a night with Red that both of them would remember and think: 'That was beyond amazing.'

They continued to kiss hungrily, yet lovingly. Their hands roamed over the other's body as if holding onto each other's assets was the only thing that kept them from drifting into nothingness. Both girls simultaneously tightened their embrace... their bodies had long since taken over the actual talking for them. They squeezed their forms together, their erect nipples brushed over each other, stimulating them even further. Everything that was happening right now was driving them crazy: Weiss, who had never thought that she would experience so many unknown, yet somewhat familiar sensations in such a situation... and Ruby, who had never thought that a simple _job_ would feel that incredible, that being with a simple _client_ would be so overwhelmingly arousing.

'She's just an escort. You're paying her. Stop getting too worked up about this!', Weiss tried to remind herself over and over again.

'It's just a job. She's a client, nothing more. Don't get attached to her, damn it!', Ruby tried to berate herself... over and over again.

However, the voices inside of their heads became quieter and quieter, for whatever reason...

* * *

They never broke the prolonged kiss completely (only for a split second to gasp for breath (at most)), but the couple still managed to stumble towards the heiress' king-sized bed. Somehow, they even succeeded in getting rid of their heels on their way without toppling over. The two women fell onto the mattress sideways, still eager to keep each other as close as possible.

Soon, their hands became a lot naughtier. While they continued to make out with each other, Weiss brought her fingers between Red's legs, then between her pussy lips, and shortly after, she slipped two of the digits into the slick, silky tunnel. They had barely entered before the crimsonette moaned deeply into the heiress' mouth and pushed her hips against the two dextrous invaders eagerly, causing them to slide in a little deeper. Weiss couldn't help but smile into the kiss when she heard and felt her lover's needy whimpers and euphoric shivers.

However, the escort wasn't idle herself. After she had fondled the heiress' modest, yet still incredibly beautiful chest a little, her hands wandered downwards a bit. It was a rather short journey, though, since what they were searching for was long enough that it almost reached the curve of their breasts. Ruby gave the slick and precum-oozing tip of Weiss' enormous tool an experimental, albeit gentle squeeze and the aroused moan that escaped her lover's throat was music to her ears. Soon, the crimsonette rubbed one of her hands up and down the huge cock, coating it in its own, copious juices, while the other massaged the source of them, namely the heiress' sizeable testicles, affectionately.

Both girls climbed fully onto the bed... not exactly an easy task since they were still practically conjoined at the lips. Nevertheless, they succeeded after a couple of seconds of clumsily wriggling around. The sheets got messy with their combined juices rather quick – a proof of Ruby's and Weiss' immense arousal. Obviously, they wouldn't be able to hold themselves back much longer.

To her own confusion, it was the crimsonette who couldn't take it anymore first. With one last, hungry kiss and another affectionate squeeze to the tip of the colossal prick trapped between their bodies, the escort broke away from Weiss. Her silver eyes shone with unbridled lust and when she looked into the icy-blue orbs in front of her, she was met with the exact same emotions.

"G-get your fingers out of my pussy.", she demanded in a trembling voice... and when the heiress looked at her in confusion and a bit of fear (she probably thought she had done something wrong), the escort added seductively, "For this monster of a dick, I need all the space available down there."

As fast as possible, Weiss withdrew her slick fingers from Red's silky passage. The moment it was done, the crimsonette pushed the heiress onto her back and straddled her lap. Her dripping flower ground against the base of the slick, throbbing cock and the feeling sent a shiver down both girls' spines.

'This is really happening...', the white-haired girl thought nervously, 'We're going to make lo... have sex... no! We _will_ be making love. Just for tonight, we're loving each other. It's the night I want. The night I _need_.'

Agonizingly slowly, Ruby dragged her quivering pussy up the long shaft and rose to her knees... and a little further since it was impossible to line up the member's drooling tip with her entrance otherwise. But just before she wanted to lower herself onto this behemoth of a cock, the crimsonette remembered something. Something rather important, on top of that. How the hell did this slip her mind?!

"W-wait...", the eager escort stammered and ceased her actions, "Umm, c-condom. You said you have one. W-we need to wrap your friend before we can continue."

"S-sure.", Weiss quickly answered, her voice equally trembling, "J-just a second."

With shaky hands, the white-haired girl opened the drawer of her nightstand, reached inside and pulled out the box with her specially manufactured rubbers. She didn't know how she managed to open the packet with barely any motor abilities left in her fingers, but after a couple of seconds fidgeting with it, she succeeded. Then, she grabbed one of the eight shrink-wrapped condoms and handed it over to the escort.

Ruby quickly ripped it open, took out the safety and unceremoniously tossed the wrapping onto the floor. A second later, she put the condom to the tip of the heiress' member and started to roll it down. She probably would've been astonished by its size hadn't she seen the enormous cock it was designed to sheathe already. The enormous cock that was about to be squeezed into her tiny pussy once it was wrapped...

Suddenly, the crimsonette started to wonder if she wasn't biting off more than she could chew here... and her worries increased with every inch she encased in latex. The throbbing tower of flesh in front of her was longer than her forearm, after all, and about as thick. And that definitely didn't refer to the younger girl's wrist... more like, well, elbow-wards.

But then again, she wanted this thing inside of her. She had no idea why – she just... did. And even though that might be impossible, she still had to try. She _needed_ to try. That wasn't about the job or the challenge. She wanted to make Weiss feel good, no matter what. Maybe she pitied the girl and her lonely life, maybe she felt like she had to because the white-haired girl had treated her so nicely this evening... or maybe... maybe it was something entirely different. Something she wasn't even aware of herself at the moment.

Whatever the reason... with a determination she had never felt before, the escort rose to her feet again the moment her hands and the condom had reached the base of the heiress' cock.

"I hope you don't mind this position.", she said to Weiss, "But since you're, well, _rather_ big I want to... set my own pace. If you know what I mean."

"O-of course.", the white-haired girl answered quickly, "But... umm, if it's too much for you, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine.", Ruby reassured her client with a loving smile and lined up the tip of Weiss' member with her sopping wet entrance, "I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can take it."

And with these words, she started to lower herself onto this impossibly huge appendage.

* * *

The first few attempts to fit Weiss' cock into the tiny hole made it obvious: This wasn't going to be easy. The crimson-haired girl's pussy didn't budge in the slightest, no matter how hard she pushed herself down. Sufficient lubrication wasn't an issue here – the condom was coated in glide gel and the escort was dripping wet, after all. It definitely had to do something with the heiress' enormous size. But then again, Ruby was pretty determined... and once she had set her mind on something, she won't back down. She would _make_ it fit and not even her own body could tell her otherwise.

The moment Weiss noticed the escort's slightly pained expression, she immediately wanted to tell her to stop. She had met her only girlfriend before her last _growth spurt_ down there, after all, and even then it had always been a pretty tight fit... an impossibly tight fit at first (without a little training), to be honest. Additionally, Red was even a little shorter (about the heiress' own height), so Weiss' _college-size_ would've probably been too much for her already. It was obvious that her current girth would never make it inside her... or inside any other girl. A depressing thought, but Weiss was a realist...

But just when she was about to tell the younger girl that she could, and should, stop trying before she hurt herself even more, an especially hard push – more like a literal drop – finally made the impossible happen. Ruby's lower lips and the silky tunnel behind them parted wide enough to accept the heiress' humongous, condom-wrapped glans with the already cherry-sized bubble of precum on top of it. The sudden vice-grip of the escort's scalding hot depths on Weiss' side, as well as the overly large intruder's penetration on Ruby's, made the couple seeing stars in an instant already.

The moment the crimsonette managed to squeeze the tip into her velvety snatch, Weiss needed all of her willpower to stop herself from filling the condom to bursting with a single, incessant spurt of jelly-like cum. There was no way this girl could be a prostitute – she was _at least_ as tight as a virgin! Admittedly, everything felt pretty tight to the white-haired girl, given the enormous size of her cock... but this was ridiculous! Weiss clawed at the silky sheets, threatening to rip them apart while she tried to cope with this otherworldly sensation.

Ruby was on cloud nine already as well. The slight pain she felt from this pretty wide stretching was easily, almost effortlessly overshadowed by the immense pleasure that jolted through her body. Wasn't such a colossal thing supposed to hurt her because of its sheer size and the stretching it demanded from her pussy? Probably... Most certainly, on second thought... That begged one question: why was engulfing the tip alone with her way too small slit nearly enough to bring her to a climax?!

About a minute passed while both girls fought against serious brain damage by sensory overload, but then, they regained at least a fraction of their composure. Ruby could already feel the heiress' heartbeat through the powerful throbs of her member in her lower abdomen... and Weiss experienced the same from the younger girl's pussy's affectionate contractions. If the couple wasn't struggling so much to calm themselves down again, they would've noticed that they were in sync.

"S-see... P-perfect fit...", Ruby croaked out, her breath still heavy, "T-told you I'll be fine. And it feels amazing."

"R-really?", Weiss asked doubtfully, her eyes full of concern, "I-I'm not hurting you or anything?"

"W-well, if you do, I don't notice.", the escort explained earnestly, "Either my Aura is preventing any discomfort... o-or the pleasure I'm feeling at the moment overshadows any pain easily. Regardless, I'm feeling fine... e-even better... amazing, to be honest. How about you?"

"Th-that's... p-pretty much unexplainable, I guess...", the white-haired girl responded shakily, still completely overwhelmed by the sight of her dick's tip inside her crimson-haired lover, "I-it's... already... m-more than I could've hoped for." It was a miracle that she was still able to form coherent sentences by now – or that she hadn't bitten off her lower lip already.

"Well, that's good to hear...", Ruby cooed, "Because it's about to get even better, my cute, little Snowflake."

With these words, the crimson-haired girl sunk down another couple of inches and the heiress' enormous erection disappeared further into her silky depths. Now that the tip was inside of her, it was a little easier to make progress... not much, but still. Her pussy definitely needed some more time until it would be completely used to this degree of stretching. But then again, practice makes perfect...

Soon, a visible bulge could be seen on Ruby's abdomen. And while the crimsonette was already a bit familiar with this sight (from some of her more well-endowed clients... she was pretty slender, after all), it had never occurred that early... or that obviously. She had barely taken the first six or so inches of the heiress' length and the clear outline of the dick inside of her could be seen on the escort's stomach.

Oddly fascinated by it, Ruby couldn't help but grasp the cock-shaped protrusion on her belly... which coaxed another symphony of moans out of Weiss' throat.

'Well, it seems that someone's really enjoying this...', the crimson-haired girl thought with a grin. However, she soon noticed that she was starting to like the feeling as well... a lot. The initial pain had subsided completely now and only pleasure had taken its place. For some reason, it felt amazing to squeeze her own insides around the huge, pulsating intruder that was currently reshaping her stomach.

Did this make her a pervert? Some sick weirdo that received pleasure from doing something this odd (and pretty unrealistic, on top of that)? To be honest, at the moment, Ruby couldn't care less while she basked in this almost unreal euphoria. Why hadn't she tried this before? Or maybe she had... but she had never found the right dick to really enjoy it... until now.

The white-haired girl had never experienced such an odd, yet incredibly pleasurable sensation. It was like getting a handjob... but combined with the searing heat and loving contractions from another person's insides. Had her first girlfriend ever done this to her? Probably not... Had her dick been large enough for it at that time? Probably yes... Weiss didn't know exactly anymore... But then again, right now she lacked the brain capacity to try and remember it correctly anyway.

Wouldn't the heiress still see that her cock (at least the part that hadn't disappeared into her lover... yet) was wrapped in latex, she would've thought that she wasn't wearing a condom at all. Was it because of the safety's properties, or because of Red's incredible pussy, or maybe because of a completely other reason? Weiss didn't care in the slightest. The only thought on her mind at the moment was something between 'Enjoy this as much as possible' and 'Try not to cum immediately'. Especially the latter one was incredibly hard to do: the crimsonette's velvety snatch and her affectionate squeezes from the in- and outside felt almost too good to be reality.

While Ruby continued to play with the bulge on her belly like a child who had found a new favorite toy, she barely noticed that she was slowly sinking down the monstrous shaft even further. The only two things that made her realize it (after another couple of inches, that is) were the increased pressure in her lower – and soon upper – abdomen and the fact that there was suddenly more, well, _bulge_ to fondle. The crimson-haired girl didn't mind both of them one bit... however, she was suddenly confronted with a problem.

Even Weiss, who was in her own, blissful world at the moment, felt that something was weird. The escort had managed to fit a bit more than half of her enormous member into her body (maybe even a solid ten inches, which was already pretty incredible), but now there was... a barrier. She didn't have to be a gynecologist to know what was going on.

"I-is this...", the white-haired girl managed to ask, trying to stifle her moans while doing so.

"Yup.", Ruby confirmed, a slightly uncomfortable expression on her face, yet, she still gave the heiress a seductive look, "That's my cervix you're feeling."

"Well, I guess we've reached a dead end.", Weiss said.

"Who said that?", the crimsonette suddenly asked with a challenging expression.

"Wh-what do you mean?", the heiress asked back in confusion.

"There's still so much dick to go.", Ruby answered and looked down – and, indeed, there were still about six or seven inches left, "It would be pretty cruel to leave them out in the cold while the others are having all the fun, don't you think?"

"Y-you can't be serious...", Weiss responded, worry apparent in her voice, "Admittedly, I'm no expert when it comes to Aura and sex... b-but I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine.", the escort reassured her client with a sweet smile (even though she wasn't that sure herself about it), "I mean, during childbirth, my cervix dilates even further."

'Well, not _that_ much further...', she added in thought, 'Damn, she's huge...'

"B-but... isn't it supposed a... one-way street, s-so to speak?", the heiress asked, still worried... and stifled a moan since another rather strong contraction of Red's insides squeezed her huge member affectionately.

"Well, only _one-way_ to find out, right?", Ruby said with a small giggle at her own, lame joke, then, her voice got seductive again and she finished, eyes half-lidded, "Let's see if you can reach my most sacred place, Snowflake..."

* * *

While it had been pretty difficult to squeeze Weiss' dick into the crimsonette's pussy already, her cervix would most certainly pose an insuperable barrier. It should've already been impossible to fit an orange through a bottleneck, metaphorically speaking, and while the young couple somehow managed to do it, it would never pass through the eye of a needle (again, metaphorically speaking). Yet, Ruby was determined and even though the first attempts of lowering herself down onto this colossal dick even further were completely futile, she knew that she could make it happen.

Nevertheless, the heiress still doubted it. Of course, theoretically, it was possible for a woman's cervix to stretch wide enough, but then again, this part of the human uterus didn't work that way. It was supposed to let things out, but nothing in – well, at least nothing bigger than a sperm cell. Maybe the crimsonette saw it as another challenge to fully take her ridiculously huge cock, but Weiss only saw a possibility (or certainty) to severely hurt this beautiful girl on top of her.

"R-Red, please stop.", the white-haired girl almost begged when she saw the escort's uncomfortable expression, "I can see I'm causing you pain. I don't want that."

"N-no need to worry about me, Snowflake. It's easily bearable. A-and I want to repay you for being one of the nicest clients I ever had.", the crimson-haired girl explained and pushed herself down a little stronger, "B-by the way, we're making progress."

And really, Weiss could feel it: Something within the escort's pussy was gripping the very tip of her cock almost impossibly tight. Could it actually be that the younger girl's cervix was slowly giving way? To something as massive as her cock, on top of that?

"Also, I want to feel this odd sensation as well.", Ruby continued with half-lidded eyes and wriggled her hips seductively, causing both of them to shiver and moan, "I n-never had a cock like this and I want to try everything I can... unless you _really_ want me to stop, that is."

And after a moment of reconsideration, Weiss' arousal finally won over her conscience and she whimpered needily: "C-continue. B-but don't overdo it."

"As you wish, Snowflake.", the crimsonette whispered with a loving smile. Then, she started pressing herself down a little more resolutely.

However, it still seemed like her cervix wouldn't yield, after all. Apparently, this first, tiny bit of progress they had made so far was all the spongy barrier was willing to allow... no matter how much the crimsonette bounced up and down the heiress' cock. She was used to the slight discomfort now and pushed herself down much stronger than initially. So why won't it fit already?

That the movements of the huge intruder inside of her and the pleasure she received from this were slowly messing with her mind and the coordination of her thrusts wasn't helping at all as well. Ruby was getting frustrated – but then she got an idea... since drastic times called for drastic measures.

At first, Weiss was a little confused when her crimson-haired lover suddenly lifted herself up until only the tip of her dick was remaining inside of her pussy. But then again, she was also a little relieved that Red had apparently given up – the last thing she wanted was to cause her pain, after all. However, her worries quickly returned the moment she saw the challenging, yet still pretty sexy grin on the younger girl's face.

And before the heiress could say or do anything, Ruby dropped herself.

The moment the vice-like grip of the escort's cervix constricted her member, Weiss was sure that everything that had happened since Red had entered her apartment must've been a dream. Never, ever, in her entire life, had the white-haired girl felt something that indescribable. The incredible tightness was almost painful, yet, every other ridiculously delightful sensation (the loving contractions of the crimsonette's inner walls, the feeling of being actively, almost greedily sucked in by her insides, or the intense heat, to name a few) easily overshadowed this. The fact that gravity took its course once she had overcome her lover's inner barrier and that everything besides two or three inches of her cock entered and stretched the younger girl's womb to its limits and beyond only added to the already mind-numbing pleasure.

Weiss had no idea how she managed not to cum immediately after so many amazing, absolutely overwhelming feelings jolted through her entire body... but she somehow succeeded.

Ruby, however, didn't:

There should be pain, she was sure of it. At least a little bit. Or maybe some kind of uncomfortable pressure from the rough stretching. That begged one question to the crimsonette: Why was she suddenly having the best orgasm in her entire life? The younger girl didn't know. She didn't care either. She couldn't even think straight at the moment. Therefore, she just let her body do the talking.

She didn't hear anything besides a weird, yet pleasant ringing in her ears... it kinda sounded like moans, distant moans... but definitely _her_ moans. She couldn't see anything besides some dancing colors and fuzzy outlines in front of her unfocused eyes. But the most definite sensation the crimson-haired girl felt was a powerful pulsing inside of her... even more powerful because of the violent contractions of her own insides.

Ruby was sure she should outsource the production of all of her happiness hormones to another brain... as far as she understood at the moment, her own one wasn't capable of delivering the amount necessary for her current situation. Her entire body shook and spasmed uncontrollably on top and around the heiress' cock while she rode out her absolutely mind-shattering climax.

Weiss still had no idea how she could withhold herself from cumming – but a tiny fraction of her mind told her that she had to. Luckily, this fraction was strong enough to make it happen. That she tore apart the bed sheets and a bit of her mattress' cushion in the process was a bearable sacrifice. Apparently, she had much more self-control than she had thought – even if her only reason not to cum right on the spot was that she wanted to experience this incredible pleasure for as long as possible.

After a minute or two, the loving contractions of Ruby's insides subsided... well, not completely, but enough that the younger girl regained at least a fraction of her composure. Weiss welcomed this as well – even though it had felt unbelievably good to be squeezed so affectionately, she needed a little breather. Otherwise, the condom would undergo a thorough capacity stress test rather soon.

"Whew... th-that was... I-I have no words for it...", Ruby panted heavily, "S-sorry... g-gimme a sec, I... oh, Dust... Y-you're amazing, Snowflake."

"S-so are you...", Weiss responded, her breathing equally ragged, "A-are you alright?"

"Alright?! This was the best orgasm I've ever had.", the crimsonette shot back with a dopey smile (she would've hearts for pupils if that would be possible)... but then, she noticed something else and her eyes widened a bit, "B-but you haven't cum, am I right?" It almost sounded like she was embarrassed or even ashamed by this.

"B-believe me, restraining myself was the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life...", the heiress responded in a shaky voice, "But I want this... amazing moment... these amazing feelings to last forever." And while she knew that her body could probably continue after just one climax, she doubted that her mind could endure doing it two times in a row... not after five years of celibacy.

"I sense another challenge.", Red purred with a seductive grin... apparently, she was completely herself again, "I hereby vow that you've lost your mind once I'm done with you. Now I just hope I won't lose mine before that happens... well, only one way to find out."

With these words, the crimsonette wriggled her hips again to sink down the remaining three inches of giant futa-cock.

Both girls let out another deep moan when their crotches finally met. It was now that they finally looked at the escort's abdomen... and a little upwards... and a little more. A bulge that showed the clear outline of the heiress' member could be seen protruding from her body – it even reached far enough to prod the underside of the younger girl's perky boobs. And when the couple took a closer look, they could see the colossal shaft pulse and throb inside of the crimsonette through her stomach.

Weiss couldn't believe her own eyes – Red had done the impossible... again. Her whole dick, all sixteen, soda can-thick inches were inside of the younger girl's tiny body. The heiress had pretty much doubted that she could be even more fascinated by this beautiful, crimson-haired woman... but she was proven wrong. If she wouldn't have been always skeptical when it came to religious stuff, the CEO would've been sure that this girl was sent to her by the gods.

"I'll start moving when you're ready.", the crimsonette shook her out of her thoughts, "Okay?"

"Yes, please...", Weiss moaned back and even bucked her hips to emphasize her point.

"As you wish, my cute, little Snowflake.", Ruby repeated herself and started to gyrate her crotch on top of her lover, "I'll make sure that you'll never forget this night."

* * *

Agonizingly slowly, the crimson-haired girl lifted herself off of the heiress' member again – only a few inches, of course. She still had to get used to this behemoth of a cock that was currently rearranging her insides. Also, the escort didn't want it to slip out of her womb. Getting it back in would probably take a lot of time again... even though she could most certainly get off by it once more.

No, she had had her fun – now it was her client's turn to feel good. Not that Ruby couldn't see that the white-haired girl wasn't on cloud nine already while she wriggled her hips to sink down again. Weiss half-lidded, slightly crossed eyes, the small amount of drool in the corner of her mouth and the sweet pants and moans were clear indicators for that.

It didn't take the crimsonette very long to establish a constant rhythm. Up and down she bounced on the huge pole while approximately half of it reappeared for Weiss to see only to be squeezed into the escort's small body a moment later. When the younger girl was at the peak of her ascent, both women could feel the tight grip of her cervix on the heiress' crown... as if even Red's womb didn't want to let go of this amazing cock.

"Y-you can move, too, if you want to.", the crimsonette moaned while she gently rode her white-haired lover, "I-I don't mind if things get a little rougher."

"Are you sure?", Weiss asked shyly.

"Of course.", the escort responded with a sweet smile, "Unless you simply want to lie there and let me do all the work... Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm completely fine with that as well. But I like to think it's more fun if both partners... wh-whoa!"

Ruby couldn't even finish her sentence before the white-haired girl pushed herself up and pulled her into a firm, yet loving embrace. But of course, the crimsonette pretty much welcomed it... yet not as much as the short thrusts her lover was making now and which hit all the right spots inside of her pussy. A hand found its way to one of her breasts, giving the supple mound affectionate squeezes, another one went to the back of her head, running its fingers through her hair... and incredibly soft lips started to gently nibble on her neck.

At all of these breathtaking sensations, the younger girl couldn't help but whimper and mewl in pleasure. Normally, she just said that her clients could move as they want because it was expected of her... and as long as they didn't want to remain passive, even though they were in a position where all the work was up to her. However, what the escort was experiencing right now was different. It felt like the heiress was trying to help _her_ , not just herself.

Every time Ruby pressed her hips into the white-haired girl's crotch, she was met with an eager thrust which pushed the already deep invading intruder even deeper into her body. And as if that wasn't arousing enough already, the heiress' affectionate nibbles to her neck and the squeezes on her boobs did the rest. Even though the crimsonette tried to tell herself that this was just a normal job, it didn't feel like it in the slightest. What the hell was going on here?!

"D-do you like that?", Weiss suddenly asked between two moans while she continued to buck her hips.

In an instant, Ruby was taken aback, even though it was a pretty simple question. However, that was the _actual reason_ why she was caught off guard. It was a question. A genuine question. An actual, completely honest, absolutely authentical question. It wasn't accompanied by something like "slut" or the only slightly less insensitive "you naughty girl" like it was common while talking dirty. It wasn't just asked out of courtesy, either...

Weiss was really asking if she liked what she was doing. She wanted to make this pleasurable for both of them. She genuinely wanted to return the favor. Ruby could easily count the number of clients who had done this to her so far... on one hand... with fingers left over.

Therefore, the crimsonette simply answered (well, more like moaned back): "Yeah... i-it feels wonderful. P-please, keep going. Oh, Dust... You're amazing, Snowflake!"

"S-so are you.", the heiress repeated herself in a shaky voice and started thrusting a little faster. She already felt this tingling sensation in her stomach again, but this time, she didn't try to suppress it. Red wanted her to continue, after all, and she would never deny this beautiful woman anything. At the moment, the escort could even ask for her job as the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company and the white-haired girl would _at least_ think it over.

Not that she could think of much at the moment anyway... The loving contractions of the crimsonette's incredibly hot insides were messing with her cognitive abilities more than ever now. The warmth and softness of her breasts (or, to be more precise, every part of the escort's body Weiss' hands could reach), as well as the intoxicating, addictive smell of sweat mixed with perfume and strawberry scented shampoo (and roses, for some reason), weren't helping either. The vice-like grip of the younger girl's cervix on her member and the way it slid up and down the shaft like the most luxurious cock-ring ever designed didn't just add to the pleasure, they multiplied... no, they _exponentiated_ it.

However, Ruby wasn't having a much better time – regarding her ability to think straight, that is. Besides that, she was almost sure that she had died and gone to heaven. She was slowly but surely falling in love with this dick. The way it filled and stretched her so thoroughly but still managed to hit all the sweet spots inside of her, it's powerful throbs and jerks, the fact that it was somehow a lot hotter than the heiress' normal body temperature (or was this just Ruby's imagination)... all of these things made the escort go crazy. And then there was Weiss' incredible gentleness and care. The younger girl _never ever_ had a client like that.

Even her womb seemed to be happy to have something inside of it as well. While the enormous cock already stretched it way more than it was used to, Ruby was somehow sure that her uterus still actively hugged and squeezed the heiress' member with as much love and affection as possible. And didn't the escort also feel something else in there... some kind of, well, bubble? Suddenly, she remembered the condom and was taken aback. Just how productive was the white-haired girl? All of that couldn't be just precum, right?

But then again, the crimsonette quickly stopped worrying about that. She had a client to please, after all. Was it still a client, though? Well... maybe... wait! Definitely! Just a client... It was her job to make the white-haired girl feel good. A job... nothing more.

Therefore, Ruby sped up her movements and spurred Weiss on to do the same. Of course, both girls watched out that their thrusts were synchronized to maximize their pleasure – and they almost succeeded. But then again, it was pretty hard to do so perfectly since their bodies were already trembling and shaking.

Yet, the young couple somehow managed to continue their sweet love-making for about half an hour without climaxing. Admittedly, Ruby had a couple of mini orgasms now and then and Weiss' precum production had at least doubled... but besides that, they never reached their peak completely. Not that the sensations they were experiencing weren't amazing enough. It was just that both women braced everything they had against them to drag out the pleasure for as long as possible. Otherwise, they would've been able to cum since the moment the escort had started moving.

Nevertheless, it seemed that the grand finale was unavoidable rather soon. Their moans got louder, their breathing more ragged, and their thrusts started to lose their sync more and more. Their hands and the fondling that went with it got bolder and rougher as well. Boob squeezes turned into nipple rubs and pinches and kisses quickly became hungry (yet still _somewhat_ gentle) nibbles and bites. The sound of their hips smacking together soon drowned out their sweet whimpers and hitched breaths.

Weiss felt Red's insides quiver and spasm a lot stronger than before. It almost seemed like the younger girl's velvety snatch wanted to suck every last drop of cum straight out of her balls – and it worked her whole dick like a straw to accomplish that. Whatever amount of pre the white-haired girl had already pumped into the condom, the escort's _greedy_ womb obviously deemed it insufficient. It was unknown to the heiress if the crimsonette actually felt the same or if her womanhood acted on its own in that regard, though.

Ruby, on her part, also felt a lot of signs that her white-haired lover was approaching climax. First of all, the enormous cock inside of her throbbed a lot more eagerly now. Secondly, the heiress' movements had become pretty irregular – just like her own, to be honest. And wasn't Weiss' member swelling even more in girth? The crimsonette definitely noticed that her (in comparison) minuscule pussy suddenly had to stretch a bit wider than when they had started. She had stopped to wonder how that was even possible a long time ago, though.

As much as both women wanted to continue, the end of their intimate activities was imminent. They knew it, their bodies knew it. No matter how much they wanted to continue... it was time.

"R-red... I-I'm close.", Weiss managed to croak out, "Wh-what about you?"

"A-almost there.", Ruby moaned back, "J-just a little more..." A blatant lie – she could cum the moment she would stop fighting it.

"S-sorry... I can't.", the heiress responded shakily and sped up her thrusts even more, "I-I'm..."

"Do it, Snowflake!", the crimson-haired girl practically yelled in euphoric bliss, "Give it to me! Everything you have! Every single drop!"

"C-cumming!!!", Weiss whimpered and pulled the escort into a loving embrace. Needless to say, Ruby did the same... and finally embraced her own climax.

Then, the floodgates opened:

When the first, ridiculously huge spurt of cum hit the back of the crimsonette's womb, the escort joined her lover in orgasm instantly. Even though it almost felt like a punch to the stomach, there was only pleasure – absolute pleasure. The shot was so powerful, it was so boiling hot, and, most importantly, it was _sooo_ much. Admittedly, Ruby could've guessed that the heiress could cum a lot, given the size of her balls (or pretty much her whole endowment), but even this single blast exceeded her expectations already.

Never, ever, in her entire life, had Weiss experienced such a mind-shattering orgasm. Cumming so hard was almost painful, yet, her balls still squeezed out load after load relentlessly... through a tube that was pretty much ill-equipped for the sheer volume today, for whatever reason. Compared to the times she tended to her needs herself, it wasn't just a flood right now, it was a downright tsunami of spunk. The fact that Red's insides squeezed her cock even stronger now only made her feel better and prolonged her orgasm.

While the first gush of cum had been truly massive, the second one even exceeded it in terms of pressure and volume. A third one quickly followed, at least as powerful and plentiful as the last. Even through her orgasmic bliss, Ruby managed to look down between them to her stomach and noticed that the outline of her lover's cock got less and less distinct. After the fourth wave, she already sported a little paunch. This right now was the biggest she had gotten so far after five years of being an escort, mostly from pretty pent-up Faunus clients.

However, and much to the crimsonette's astonishment... Weiss simply kept cumming.

The next couple of spurts _audibly_ splashed into the condom inside the younger girl's womb. Since the cum had no other way to go due to the vice-like grip of her cervix, her stomach continued to swell... and swell... and swell. Ruby could feel every single shot travel through her white-haired lover's cock, its journey easily distinguishable from the member's normal jerks and throbs. The massive invader rippled from base to tip before the heiress' payload gushed into the ever-growing cum bubble inside of her uterus.

Every over-fertile shot that rocketed into the crimsonette's stomach bulged it out right between her boobs before the pressure dispersed. After the first couple of gushes, Weiss felt something pressing against her body. But, contrary to Red, she didn't look down. She already knew what was happening. If her mind wouldn't be drowning in pleasure at the moment, she would most certainly feel bad that she hadn't warned the escort properly about her inhuman output.

However, a part of the heiress was glad that she hadn't told the crimsonette. Otherwise, the younger woman probably would've asked her to pull out... and Weiss doubted that she would've had the willpower to comply. For some reason, she wanted to cum inside her more than anything. She wanted to bloat the younger girl's stomach with a bathtub worth of her DNA. She wanted to hear it gurgle and to feel it tremble every time another massive spurt of cum forced its way into her already overstuffed womb. She wanted to make sure that Red's insides were literally _drowning_ in her spunk: Her baby chamber, her fallopian tubes, her ovaries... everything!

Apparently, the white-haired girl's member had the same intentions as her brain because the intervals between the spurts got shorter and shorter. More and more over-fertile cum shot into the condom, accompanied by a noise as if someone had turned on a faucet full power. The crimsonette's rapidly swelling womb caused her cervix to sink lower and lower until it almost kissed the base of the heiress' titanic cock. There, it finally came to a halt, right behind the escort's puffy pussy lips.

With a quiet pop, Ruby's belly button turned outie. However, it seemed that Weiss was still far from finished. Just how much could the white-haired girl cum, the younger girl wondered through her orgasmic haze. How big could her tummy get anyway? She still didn't feel any pain or discomfort... only an immense heat, a lot of pressure... and a ton of pleasure.

Thank goodness the heiress was wearing a condom. For some reason, Ruby was unsure if her birth control pills alone would be enough to prevent Weiss' vigorous swimmers from finding an egg and mercilessly fertilizing it. Heck, if it wasn't for the continuous spurts from the colossal member, the crimsonette even thought that she could feel some movement inside of the huge cum bubble which was currently occupying and swelling her womb.

It was little short of a miracle that the rubber hadn't popped by now... and the heiress would've made a mental note to herself to send a letter of thanks to the company that had made the safeties if her brain wouldn't be on _backup power supply_ right now.

However, the condom's stress test wasn't over yet. The cum sphere inside the escort still grew and grew... and so did her womb. Since both girls were still hugging each other tightly, the crimsonette's stomach had no other choice to expand to the sides. If it would've room to swell properly, Ruby and Weiss could've noticed that the younger woman looked like she was heavily, heavily pregnant... and undoubtedly with more than one baby.

However, even Weiss and her colossal cock had their limits. After a whole minute of nearly constantly filling the crimsonette's womb to the brim and way beyond with her scalding hot, jelly-like cum, the spurts slowly became trickles and, after another couple of seconds, subsided completely. The escort's insides contracted around the heiress' still twitching dick a more few times, trying (and succeeding) to wring the last drops of cum out of its urethra. Then, both girls' intense orgasms were finally over.

What remained was an incredibly pleasant afterglow... and satisfied exhaustion. They couldn't maintain their sitting position anymore, so they fell back onto the soft mattress. Nevertheless, they never pulled away from each other. At the moment, it was unthinkable to the two women to let go of the person that had granted them the best night ever.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Ruby and Weiss awoke from their climax-induced half-sleep again. But even in their semi-conscious state, they had managed to cuddle with each other the whole time, gently dragging their lips over the other's face and caressing their bodies with their hands. The heiress, as well as the escort, suddenly noticed that the white-haired girl's dick hadn't softened in the slightest. However, a second round was definitely off the cards, given how sensitive both of them still were.

They shared another gentle kiss, then, the crimsonette broke the peaceful silence.

"Whew... now that was intense.", she whispered softly and looked down at her huge, bloated tummy still wedged between their bodies, "And... plenty."

"Yeah... s-sorry. I should've warned you about that.", Weiss apologized shyly, "But, in my defense, it never was _that_ much before."

"Well, I'm flattered, Snowflake.", Ruby giggled and captured her lover's lips with her own again, "Was my little pussy really this good?"

"Y-you have no idea...", the white-haired girl breathed, "Twenty out of ten... at least..."

"I'm happy you enjoyed me so much.", the escort said softly and a warm, almost loving smile appeared on her face, "I'm giving your dick a score way above the chart as well."

At that statement, Weiss blushed deeply and averted her gaze, yet, she couldn't help but smile too and managed to whisper: "Th-thank you, Red..."

"You're welcome, sweetie.", the crimsonette responded, pressed her lips to the white-haired woman's forehead, and sat up again, which caused her cum-bloated belly to audibly slosh and gurgle.

It was now that both girls completely saw Weiss' handiwork. The escort looked like she was carrying a large medicine ball under her skin. After the white-haired girl's cum had stopped to slosh around inside of the crimsonette, her stomach was an almost perfectly round sphere, void of any stretch marks. It was an astonishing (and weirdly arousing) sight for both of them.

"Well, I guess I'm going to take a shower and... empty myself out.", Ruby explained, "You can join me if you want another round."

She secretly hoped that the heiress would decline her offer, though. Of course, she knew that it would mean another heavenly, completely mind-shattering orgasm... but on the other hand, she doubted that her mind and body would be able to handle that much pleasure a second time. It would be pretty embarrassing to simply flake out in the shower stall.

Fortunately, Weiss felt the same way.

"Even though I would love nothing more than to do it again... I doubt that I can.", she told the escort, "My... _you know what_ may be, but the rest of my body and especially my mind would probably just shut down midway... I'm sorry."

"Don't be. To be honest, I feel the same.", Ruby admitted, "You completely exhausted me, Snowflake. Kudos to you."

"You're welcome.", the heiress responded with a smile.

"Well, then...", the crimson-haired girl said conclusively and added with a giggle, "If my legs are working again by now, I'm heading for the bathroom. Wish me luck."

She carefully rose from Weiss' cock... which wasn't exactly easy, not only because she was still pretty tired out but also because of her new distribution of weight caused by the mass of semen inside her womb. As the shaft slid along her inner walls, both girls let out another moan and even briefly considered another round. However, they shook the thought out of their heads again – they knew that they were nowhere near the condition for that.

The crimsonette's cervix posed a minor problem. It seemed that her inner barrier didn't want to let go of this magnificent cock yet and clung to the tip like a leech. Was her womb really that greedy and wanted another filling right away? Would a second load even fit? Probably... even in its cum-bloated state, the skin of her stomach was still flexible. But then again, she and Weiss were too exhausted to fulfill the younger girl's body's wishes. Her cervix had to let go... even if it didn't want to.

With a stronger push, Ruby finally managed to overcome this hurdle and Weiss' member slipped out of her uterus completely. Her cervix immediately closed again, trapping the enormous cum bubble inside of her body. Then, the younger girl ascended the remaining inches – and there were still a lot.

When the entirety of the heiress' huge member had finally exited the escort's snatch, Ruby quickly grabbed the condom's base (which had thankfully remained outside of her) and held it shut to avoid making a mess. But then again, she actually doubted that Weiss' seed would've spilled out of her on its own. That would probably need a little help, namely pressure, from the outside.

"Whew... n-now that was a task and a half.", the crimsonette said, trying to stop her voice, as well as her legs, from shaking, "Umm, w-where's the bathroom?"

"Out the door and the first one to the right.", the white-haired girl explained.

"Thanks a lot, Snowflake.", Ruby chirped and carefully left the bed, a bit troubled by her heavy middle, "See you in a few..."

Then, she left the bedroom and the door fell shut behind her.

* * *

Weiss let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed into the mattress. This was, without a doubt, the most amazing night she had ever experienced in her young life. She knew she would remember it forever. And all because of Winter's birthday present. The heiress would've considered it the best present ever... but then again, she didn't want to objectify the sweet girl that was currently in her bathroom. So _Winter's recommendation_ was probably a better term.

The heiress used a couple of tissues to wipe her and Red's juices off of her cock, carefully, since the organ was still incredibly sensitive, even though it was slowly going down again. That was the most she could do regarding her personal hygiene at the moment. Weiss pretty much doubted that her legs would be able to carry her to the shower today – it was still a mystery to her how the crimsonette had managed to stand up again after such a climax.

The thought of Red brought a smile to her face. She had really done it: She had had sex with an escort. And not just any escort... or any girl... but the nicest, cutest, most beautiful girl she had ever seen. It was now that the heiress truly realized how much she had needed this night. Not just the carnal pleasures, but everything else as well: The talking, the hugs, the kisses... the tender touch of another human being. She wanted to have the crimsonette around forever.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown as a sudden realization hit her. The night was over... and Red would leave her soon. No more talks, no more cuddles and kisses, nothing... Weiss would be lonely again. She didn't want that. Anything but that!

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, the door to the bedroom swung open again and the crimsonette reentered, her toned stomach back to normal again.

"Whew... now that was what I needed.", she chirped happily, "Your big shower is really impressive... but not as impressive as your whirlpool. I definitely won't mind trying a few things out with you in there in the future."

Suddenly, she realized what had just said... and her eyes went wide! The white-haired girl was just a client – and it was completely uncertain if the crimsonette would see this apartment ever again. They didn't have any kind of relationship, after all. When she had left this apartment complex, she and Weiss would be... no, _had_ to be complete strangers again!

"I-I mean... i-if you want to spend another night with me, that is.", she quickly stammered, trying to regain her composure, "In case I've made a lasting impression. But then again, after everything you've told me, I'm pretty sure that I was worth my money, am I right?" She only got a nod in return.

For a reason the escort didn't understand herself, saying these last few sentences felt weird... and made her a little sad. Nevertheless, she knew she shouldn't... and couldn't dwell on this. She was done with her job and it was getting late – time to leave. She would dress, give Weiss a parting kiss, call one of the agency's drivers to pick her up at the next intersection, and until the heiress would hire her again, she didn't exist in her world anymore.

"Anyway, it's past midnight already... and I'm pretty tired.", Ruby explained and yawned, "As much as I would like to spend some more time with you, I think I should get going. Unless you want to cuddle for a few more minutes. We still have about half an hour, after all."

"That sounds lovely, but...", Weiss began, "I was wondering... about something." There was no turning back now.

"Okay... what is it?", the younger girl asked curiously while she started picking up her clothes from the floor.

"D-do you... how do I put it...", the heiress continued, trying to sort her thoughts, "Do you have other clients today? I mean, umm, in the morning... o-or something like that?"

"N-no...", Ruby responded confused. Why did Weiss want to know that?

"Well, I thought... m-maybe... i-if you want to...", the white-haired girl stammered, "Y-you could..."

'Just ask her already!', she scolded herself inwardly.

"You could sleep here.", Weiss finally said, "I mean, I have a big, comfy bed and all... and you're exhausted as well. If you stay here, you won't have to trudge through the snow in the middle of the night. Oh, I-I don't want more sex, o-of course. Just... sleeping... and... m-maybe a little cuddling?"

"I... well, I don't think that's a good idea.", the escort sighed, "But it really was a lovely night. Top three, at least... And I'm not just saying this. I really mean it, promise."

First place, actually... by a long shot! Ruby just played it down to seem more credible.

"I-I'm paying you.", the heiress suddenly blurted out, grasping at the final straw, "The whole time... while we sleep. I-in cash, if you want to. A-and nobody needs to know that you've spent the night here if you want to keep it a secret... or if you could get in trouble with your agency or... wh-whatever else..."

At that statement, Ruby's confusion only grew. Why in all of Remnant's sake was Weiss willing to pay her for doing absolutely nothing? That wasn't her purpose, after all. It didn't make sense.

"B-but why?", she finally managed to ask. Something about the heiress' offer seemed fishy to her. However, the answer she got caught her completely by surprise.

"I... I...", Weiss whispered... and suddenly, Ruby noticed a little sob in her voice, "I'm just tired of being alone all the time."

From all the reactions and responses possible, that one had been the last the escort had expected. However, now that she had heard it, it made a lot of sense to her, given everything the white-haired girl had told her. She even kinda understood the heiress... she could sympathize with her. She felt lonely as well – for a pretty long time already.

That was probably the only reason why the crimsonette was able to ignore the voice in her head that told her staying here was a bad idea.

"Umm, I... I guess I... could stay for the night if you really want to.", she responded and noticed immediately that Weiss' blue eyes lit up again, "I mean, I promised to make you feel good, after all, in every way you want. And, as I've told you, I never break my promises."

"D-do you need some... pajamas or s-something like that?", Weiss asked shyly the moment she saw the crimsonette dropping her clothes again, "We're about the same height, s-so I guess my stuff would fit."

"Well, from my point of view, that's not necessary.", Ruby responded with a smirk, "We've already seen each other naked and your bed looks warm enough. And isn't cuddling even better with a little more... skin-to-skin?"

"Y-yeah... you're probably right...", the white-haired girl agreed and averted her gaze while a deep blush crept to her cheeks, "A-as long as you don't mind my thing... p-poking you in the night. You can be the big spoon if you're more comfortable that way."

"Meh... I have no problem with a little poking.", the escort giggled and climbed onto the bed, "But if you want to do more than that, please wake me up and ask beforehand."

"U-umm, th-that... I-I won't...", Weiss stammered, caught completely off guard by such a bold statement.

"Relax, Snowflake. I was joking to lighten the mood.", Ruby quickly clarified, still smiling, "Just cuddling. I'm an expert in that as well, you'll see."

And without a warning, she threw the blanket over them, switched off the bedside lamp, and snuggled up to her bedmate. She wasn't bothered by the fact that the white-haired girl was still a little sweaty... For some reason, the heiress still smelled good to her. She wasn't bothered that the still half-hard member throbbed noticeably the moment the crimsonette pressed her body against Weiss'. Quite the contrary: It was... flattering.

At first, the white-haired girl was startled by Red's sudden actions. However, she soon relaxed again (at least somewhat) and returned the embrace. This was what she had wanted, after all: Someone to cuddle at the end of the day, sharing warmth and comfort. What happened right now was what she had missed, needed, _craved_ for so long. She didn't care about the circumstances anymore. For the first time in more than five years, Weiss allowed herself to drop her mask... to lower her defenses.

For the first time in what felt like forever, she allowed herself to be vulnerable again... if only for tonight.

"Is this okay?", the crimsonette asked in a whisper and pulled the heiress a little closer.

"Y-yeah...", Weiss sniveled, even though she tried to sound composed, "Th-this is perfect. Thank you for staying with me."

"You're welcome.", the escort purred, "It... it's okay to feel lonely from time to time. I do, too... so, actually, I really don't mind spending the night with you. It's nice to have someone to cuddle for a change."

"I-I'm sorry, Red...", the heiress apologized, "I don't want to be such an emotional mess right now. I-it's just..."

"Shh... Don't worry...", Ruby whispered softly and soothingly while caressing the heiress' cheek, "No need to apologize. Let it all out. I'm here for you... I'll keep you warm tonight. Everything's gonna be fine."

That was the moment Weiss finally lost it. She pulled the escort as close as possible and started to cry. Everything that she had tried to bury within her soul and behind the emotional walls she had built over the last few years burst free like birds from a cage. She sobbed uncontrollably and clung to Red like a life raft. For some reason, it felt good to cry... probably because she wasn't doing it alone this time.

Ruby ran her hand through the white-haired girl's hair and whispered sweet nothings to calm her down. She had no idea how it had come to this... but she was glad that she could help the woman in her arms somehow. Nevertheless, beneath her helpful and kind-hearted nature lingered a pang of jealousy. She was sure that she was in need of a good cry herself. But she knew she couldn't allow herself to do that. She didn't have a shoulder to cry on anyway – only co-workers and clients.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, the heiress ran out of tears.

"Better?", Ruby asked carefully and in a caring tone of voice.

"Y-yes...", Weiss sobbed one last time, "Th-thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome, Snowflake.", the escort said again and gently kissed her bedmate on the forehead, "I'm glad you could get all of these bottled-up emotions off of your chest... at least a little. But tomorrow, I want to see your beautiful smile again. Deal?"

"D-deal...", the heiress promised and a small smile appeared on her face already... accompanied by a pleasant warmth in her chest.

"There you go.", Ruby giggled softly, "That's better. Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight, Red.", the heiress whispered back and pulled the crimsonette even closer. Then, she finally relaxed completely.

And again, for a reason the younger girl didn't understand, she _had_ to correct this final statement in her mind:

'Actually... it's _Ruby_...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... what a ride (no pun intended). I really hope it was worth the wait. Personally, I'm pretty satisfied how this chapter turned out: We had a lot of sexy stuff but there was also a bit of emotional stuff in between... and a lot of it in the end. Now, the big question is where these two adorable dolts go from here. I mean, it already looks like Weiss is crushing pretty hard after just one night with the escort... but then again, I'd like to think that this also wasn't just a normal job for 'Red'. Maybe a little bit of 'Ruby' was involved here as well.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the chapter. As I've already clarified at the beginning of the story, the fetishes are getting a little more extreme in this fic. If this isn't your cup of tea, I won't force you to continue this story. But please don't send me any hate in the comments. You've been warned, after all. Stay tuned and have a nice day, pals!


	5. One Hell of an Alarm Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... finally got that one done. I'm sorry that it took me longer than originally thought to update this story. But, in my defense, this chapter turned out way longer than I expected... and I still write a lot of other stuff besides this story, on top of that. Anyway, now that it's finished, you can finally enjoy it. Have a good time reading!

Weiss was happily tapping away at her keyboard in her office. Charts and schedules practically flew across the two computer screens in front of her. They were quickly checked, sometimes changed, sometimes just provided with comments, before the white-haired girl closed them again and tackled the next tasks. She wanted to finish her work today as quickly as possible. The clock in the right bottom corner of one of the screens showed quarter to six – it was soon time to wrap things up.

Needless to say, the company and its well-being were incredibly important to Weiss. Therefore, she'd never do her work half-heartedly. However, there was something a lot more important, if not crucial to her... and she would never keep _her_ waiting.

The moment the seconds and minute hands of the clock on her office's wall hit the twelve and the short one hit the six, the heiress shut down her computer. Not only had she been able to finish her work for today, but she had also managed to do a few tasks in advance. Probably even enough so she could start the next day a little later... out of (at least to her) obvious reasons.

During the whole elevator ride down to the first floor, she bounced on her feet and hummed a cheerful tune. Every one of her co-workers that shared the cabin with her was already used to the heiress' drastically changed attitude. By now, the whole company knew that the serious and professional business boss they had come to known over the last few years always died after about nine hours of work (usually about half past five) and a happy and bubbly young woman possessed her body.

When the ride was over, Weiss quickly exited the elevator and headed straight for the company's parking block. Her pristine white Atlas Motors Tempest was already waiting for her to take her home. She jumped into the driver's seat and the engine roared to life shortly after. Admittedly, having such a fast and powerful sports car was pretty much pointless in the city – just taking a cab would be as effective. But then again, the white-haired girl always told herself that she needed some extra horsepower... if only to arrive as fast as possible at her... _their_ home.

The heiress would probably sell it in a couple of years (or maybe months) anyway and settle for something more family-friendly, an estate wagon like the AM Avalanche for example.

The traffic jam in the inner city was a bit annoying, but Weiss had already gotten used to it. She always tried to take shortcuts so _she_ didn't have to wait for her too much. After about half an hour the white-haired girl finally arrived at her destination and even found a parking space near the apartment complex.

She greeted the gatekeeper with a big smile on her way in, then, she made her way to the elegant, wooden double doors. She practically skipped down the walkway in sweet anticipation. When she reached the many, many doorbells of the complex, her smile grew even wider... the white-haired girl was sure that she'd never get tired of seeing _their_ own plate:

"W. & R. Schnee"

She pushed the button shortly two times, a little longer one time, and then three times shortly again – _their_ secret knock to let the other one know who was arriving.

After that, she quickly pulled her keys out of her purse and entered the hallways. The luxurious foyer was already an incredibly ordinary sight to her... but she couldn't help but grin at the memory of her wife entering it the first time in her presence. The heiress quickly made her way to the elevator of the apartment complex and pressed the button to the top floor. Now, since she was already so close to _her_ , every second apart was almost painful.

Luckily, she arrived rather quickly at her destination.

* * *

"I'm home!", Weiss chirped happily the moment she entered the penthouse apartment.

Her nostrils were immediately filled by the smell of a delicious, home-cooked meal – potato stew with green beans and gently roasted boloney if her sharp senses were correct. But there was also something sweet in the air... most certainly a tray of brownies. No wonder _she_ had asked her to buy whipped cream and strawberries yesterday.

"Welcome back, Snowflake.", Red chirped enthusiastically and quickly stopped stirring the pot to tackle her wife into an almost bone-crushing hug. Weiss didn't even have the time to say something in return before the softest lips in all of Remnant were pressed against her own.

Of course, the heiress was already used to the younger woman's actions. Something like that happened every time she got home from work, after all. Her beautiful wife was almost like a puppy in that regard... and it only made Weiss love her even more.

Soon, a warm and wet tongue found its way into the white-haired girl's mouth. But then again, Weiss was already expecting this to happen as well. Almost immediately, her own slippery muscle wound itself around the invader, trying to dominate it. Needless to say, the crimsonette didn't put up with that – and a _fierce battle_ began.

For some reason, her Rosebud (Weiss had come up with the nickname because her wife always mysteriously smelled like roses) was a bit more aggressive than usual today. They weren't even kissing for half a minute and the younger woman's hands already ceased the hug and got a little more _gropey_. Not that the white-haired girl was opposed to it – she was just surprised.

Had she been unable to satisfy the crimsonette lately? They had done it two times this morning, after all.

Of course, Weiss highly doubted that her performance had been insufficient. Her wife was just pretty demanding. Maybe it was because she was used to having sex frequently since she had been an escort for a couple of years. Maybe it was already some kind of routine to her... Or maybe it was because she loved the heiress (and her _equipment_ ) so much and so deeply. The hickey the younger girl left on her neck a few seconds later and a hand that went between her legs quickly clarified that the last option was the case.

"I missed you...", Red whispered while she assaulted the white-haired girl's neck and collarbone, "Why can't you just retire so I can have you all day for myself? Money isn't an issue here."

"Sorry...", Weiss whispered back and caressed her wife's hair tenderly, "But you know that the SDC is also pretty important to me. If I quit, some racketeer is probably going to use the company's influence to do the same shit as my father. And I can't allow this to happen."

"Why do you have to be so righteous and responsible all the time?", the crimsonette sighed, "But then again, that's probably one of the things I love about you so much. And I don't want you any other way, my cute little Snowflake."

Another passionate kiss clarified that the younger girl truly meant what she had just said. Of course, she wanted to have her wife all to herself, but she also knew that Weiss had a legacy to uphold... a legacy that had been tainted by her father and one that she had worked hard for to redeem. After all, the SDC was talked of all around Remnant to be the fairest, most promising, and most employee-friendly producer of Dust and Dust-related products now. It would be a shame if someone as obnoxious as the white-haired girl's father would run the company again.

"Okay... I'm willing to share you with society.", Red explained between the kisses, "But you have to promise to make it up to me _somehow_..."

"As if it had been any differently the last couple of years.", Weiss shot back with a grin.

"That's all I wanted to hear.", the crimsonette whispered seductively and pressed her lips onto her wife's once more.

They continued to make out for a couple of minutes again, hands caressing boobs, butts and groins, and tongues fighting for dominance. The young couple would've probably stumbled onto the nearest couch to continue these _activities_ and take them even farther... if something else wouldn't have caught both girls' attention suddenly. Something accompanied by a rather unpleasant hissing noise.

"Umm, Rosebud?", the white-haired girl asked and raised her eyebrows, "As much as I like the attention... but something here smells a little burnt."

"Crap! The soup! Forgot to turn the stove down!", Red exclaimed and rushed back to the kitchen... but not before giving her wife another quick kiss.

* * *

Even slightly burnt, Red's potato soup tasted awesome. Weiss was sure that even the worst meal the crimsonette could possibly prepare in the kitchen would taste a thousand times better than Mistrali takeout. Nothing against the Mistrali cuisine, though... but a home-cooked meal made with love was something entirely different.

"How was your day, Snowflake?", the former escort asked between two bites, "Anything interesting that has happened? Like a ninja attack on the supervisory board and you fended them off with your amazing fencing skills?"

"Why are you asking me that every evening, Rosebud?", Weiss wanted to know with a giggle.

"Someday, it'll happen and then I can finally say "I knew it!".", the younger woman explained.

"You're absolutely hopeless.", the white-haired girl sighed, yet, her grin grew even wider.

"You've come to know this long ago.", the crimsonette said, "But you still put a ring on my finger."

"Yes, I did.", Weiss responded, "One of the few things I never ever regretted in my life."

"Out of obvious reasons, I hope.", Red pressed with a smirk, "Let's face it, I'm incredibly awesome."

"No doubt about that, Rosebud.", the heiress responded and leaned in for a kiss. Needless to say, her wife quickly delivered.

* * *

After they had finished eating, enjoyed their dessert, and put their dirty dishes into the dishwasher, they made themselves comfortable on the couch in front of Weiss' huge flatscreen TV. Red grabbed the remote, quickly snuggled up to her wife, and started zapping through the channels. The actual shows were absolutely irrelevant to both of them most of the time – the most important thing was enjoying each other's closeness and warmth. The TV just provided a bit of background noise.

The young couple settled for a generic romantic comedy after Red had switched channels many, many times. It was mundane and stereotypical enough that they didn't have to pay too much attention to the plot while still understanding what was going on. That way, they had a lot more time to themselves and... other, more interesting activities.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, the crimson-haired woman already made her first signature move. It consisted of snuggling up to the heiress a little closer while feigning weariness... so her head would slowly but surely sink lower and lower... until it came to rest in Weiss' lap. Of course, the white-haired girl knew exactly what was on her wife's mind, but she played along anyway.

The shuffling of the crimsonette's head could be considered pretty innocent... just like a puppy who made itself comfortable. However, an exact observer would notice that the younger girl did it to push the heiress' skirt upwards a bit... and then a bit more. When Weiss' upper thighs were finally out in the open, Red didn't waste another second and pressed her lips to the soft, delicate flesh.

"What exactly are you up to?", Weiss whispered and pretended to focus on the TV.

"Nothing.", came the sugar-sweet and innocent response... even though both girls knew what would happen pretty soon.

Another kiss to the white-haired girl's thigh, a turn of her head in Weiss' lap and her own body on the couch and suddenly, the crimsonette's face was in front of the heiress' crotch... and the construction of lace and tape that bound her huge member to one of her legs. Fortunately, it was the leg within the reach of her mouth. The bow near the tip that secured the wrappings was her primary goal. She leaned forward, took the long end between her teeth, and pulled.

The sooner her beautiful wife could fuck her and herself senseless, the sooner they could go to bed tonight... and the sooner they could wake up in the morning to do it again.

"Do you need some help down there?", Weiss giggled as she watched Red's struggles to free her member in the most seductive way possible.

"Ngo... I'ng conclecly hine.", the crimsonette shot back while she tried to undo the knot with her teeth.

"Y-you do know that there's still a lot of sports tape securing your little friend, even if you can untie the ribbon that way, right?", the heiress teased, even though her breathing became a little hitched already upon feeling her lover's hot breath on her cock.

However, Red expertly undid the knot with her teeth in a couple of seconds and gave the tip of Weiss' member an experimental lick which sent a shiver down the white-haired girl's spine.

"Well, you could help me a little with that, don't you think?", the crimsonette shot back and looked up again, a sly grin on her face, "Isn't my wife supposed to support me, _through joy and sorrows, until death do us part_?"

"I guess that's true.", Weiss responded, grinning herself. However, hers wasn't sly or mischievous in any way... it showed true love and affection. And soon, Red's smile showed the same emotions again.

* * *

The moment the heiress had undone the bindings that were supposed to conceal her dick from the public eye completely, the crimsonette dove forward and engulfed the tip with her silky lips. Weiss tried and failed to stifle a moan at the sudden, yet expected action. The hot, wet confines of Red's mouth and the slippery muscle that quickly started to dance around her member's crown never ceased to amaze her. Even though the heiress had received about a thousand blowjobs from her wife already, she'd definitely reach her climax in a matter of minutes (maybe even seconds) every time if she wouldn't try to hold back.

The crimsonette's efforts were soon rewarded with a thick drop of pre-cum which she lapped up and swallowed greedily. Then, she let the tip of Weiss' dick slip out of her mouth and started to lick the glans and the first few inches of the shaft. By now, she had to adjust her position a bit since her wife's cock had finally reached its full sixteen-inch glory. Not that the younger woman minded this one bit: If anything, she couldn't be happier that the heiress was so well-hung.

An especially loud moan shook the crimsonette out of her thoughts and suddenly reminded her of something else.

"Turn up the noise of the TV...", Red recommended in a husky voice while she continued to shower the white-haired girl's enormous member with affection, "Just in case. We don't want another scolding from our neighbors for _indecent activities_ just because we like to enjoy ourselves, right?"

"G-great idea, Rosebud.", Weiss responded and grabbed the remote with already shaky hands. As long as a movie would drown out their lewd noises, the people living next to them were less likely to annoy them... at least before eleven o'clock, that is. Again, the heiress wondered why she was paying so much money for a penthouse apartment with such lousy sound-proofing. Well, maybe the sound-proofing wasn't the problem here but their pretty loud cries and moans while they loved each other.

However, Weiss' thoughts and reflections were pretty short-lived.

The moment her wife took the first few inches of her member back into her mouth, the white-haired girl's mind shoved everything to its back that wasn't Red-related. Everything was unimportant right now besides the crimsonette's silky lips and the incredibly skilled tongue that expertly danced around her cock. The soft moan of the younger woman sent heavenly vibrations through her shaft and coaxed a similar noise out of Weiss' own throat – even though considerably louder. Thank goodness the TV was drowning out the noises... well, at least a bit.

Red quickly noticed that, even though they had just begun, the white-haired girl's pre-cum was already flowing freely rather than oozing from the tip drop by drop. Her lips curled up into a happy smile – as much as they could at the moment – and she redoubled her efforts. Soon, Weiss felt that her cock was already prodding the back of her wife's throat, but she knew that this was still only a fraction of what the younger woman could actually do. Over the time since they had been a couple, Red had learned to handle the enormous slab of meat with every orifice of her body. Additionally, she somehow managed to contain every single drop of cum the white-haired girl had to offer... even if they did it a couple of times in a row. The thought of her wife's massive, audibly sloshing belly, filled to the brim and way beyond with her spunk sent another shiver down the heiress' spine.

Suddenly, Weiss' vision got a little hazy. Was it due to the pleasure she was receiving at the moment? That was definitely possible, right? However, this was only the beginning of her senses failing her... Soon, the edges of her vision became a black blur and everything she saw moved farther and farther away from her, her beautiful wife included. The sound of the TV (and some still audible slurping noises), got quieter and more muffled by the second as well...

It was now that the white-haired girl realized what was going on:

This was just a dream. A beautiful one, but a dream, nonetheless. She didn't marry... she was still alone. She hadn't eaten a delicious meal with her wife, she didn't cuddle with her on the sofa... and, most importantly, they weren't sharing an intimate moment right now. All of it had just been a dream... a blissful, yet fake scenario made up by her mind to escape from her lonely life... And now, obviously, it was time to wake up and face reality again.

With this thought, Weiss' vision went completely dark and she drifted into nothingness...

...

However, the amazing sensation she just had felt... remained.

* * *

The heiress needed a moment to come to her senses. Even though everything in front of her barely opened eyes was a complete blur, she noticed the softness of her bedsheets. The blanket was gone... and she was naked. However, she didn't feel chilly at all. Quite the contrary: She felt warm... rather hot, to be more precise. Was she getting sick? She was sweating, after all.

Suddenly, a tingle went down her spine. Well, more like a small electric shock. Static charge from the sheets? No, that wasn't the reason. As her body awoke slowly, but surely, Weiss suddenly noticed something odd below her waist. A weird weight, origin unknown... Something was resting on her legs.

The heiress immediately opened her eyes, frightened (at first). The baby-blue orbs needed a few seconds to adjust to the sudden light incidence, but then... She saw her cock, fully erect and... apparently wrapped in something. And behind the towering member was...

"Hey there, Snowflake.", Red whispered seductively and gave her bedmate a sweet smile, "I woke up early and saw your alarm... so I turned it off and thought about a better way for you to start the day. It didn't take me very long to come up with something." Then, she gave the huge, throbbing shaft in front of her an affectionate kiss.

The heiress' eyes wandered to her clock on the nightstand, if only briefly since she actually didn't want to avert her gaze from her beautiful bedmate. Her normal alarm would've sounded in a couple of minutes. Thank goodness she didn't have to hear the annoying ringing today and could wake up to the wonderful sensation that was feeling the crimsonette's lips on her body... on a very specific part of her body even.

"Sorry about the condom, though. I didn't want to make a mess.", the escort continued while running her tongue up and down the shaft, "You're a pretty heavy sleeper, by the way. I'm on it for about ten minutes already. Your little friend down here woke up way earlier." The last sentence was accompanied by an adorable giggle.

It was now that the heiress noticed the golfball-sized cum-bubble at the tip of the condom. Apparently, Red was really trying to _wake her up_ for some time already. Was she really such a heavy sleeper? But then again, the last night had been pretty exhausting, after all.

However, she only saw the small, white orb on top of her condom-wrapped member for a short time... because the crimsonette soon engulfed it and the tip of her cock again. The escort's pillowy lips immediately started sucking, which quickly robbed a lot of brain capacity from the white-haired girl again. How, in all of Remnant's sake, could the younger woman's mouth be so warm? The normal body temperature of a human being was about 37 degrees Celsius, right? If that was the case, then why did it feel like her cock was in some kind of (incredibly pleasant) furnace right now?

Just like her dream-Red had done before, the real crimsonette's tongue quickly danced around the tip of her member expertly and hit all the sweet spots. Admittedly, the escort probably had a lot of experience in doing this kind of stuff, but then again, everyone was different. Had she found out how to optimally please her during the couple of minutes she had given her a blowjob yesterday already? Or was there some kind of... weird connection between them?

Weiss had no idea. But then again, she couldn't think straight at the moment anyway.

Ruby couldn't really describe it but, for some reason, it was... nice to suck the heiress off. She liked the cute pants and moans she was able to coax out of her. She liked how the huge member twitched and throbbed against her tongue. She liked the (comparatively) little spurts of pre-cum that added to the bubble on top of the condom in her mouth.

Had she ever felt like this while being with another client? Most certainly not. Admittedly, there had been a couple of people with whom the sex hadn't felt gross or unpleasant... maybe even somewhat enjoyable sometimes. But this, right now... and yesterday... this was something entirely different. And Weiss wasn't even stimulating her at the moment.

The crimsonette shoved these weird thoughts and feelings out of her mind and concentrated on what she was best at: Bringing other people pleasure. For money, that is. Nothing more. The white-haired girl was just a client like everybody else before.

'Focus on your work, Ruby!', she berated herself inwardly, 'Just finish your job and then you'll be on your way again. And if your Snowfl... _Weiss_ doesn't call your agency again, she doesn't exist in your world anymore.'

With this in thought, the crimsonette redoubled her efforts. She bobbed her head up and down much faster, sucked stronger than before, swirled her tongue around the glans more enthusiastically. The heiress' member already throbbed and swelled, and the pre-cum was flowing steadily by now. Just a little longer and then _Red_ had accomplished what she had been ordered to. But then again, wasn't she sucking off the white-haired woman on her own, free will right now?

Weiss tried to hold back her impending climax... but to no avail. The pleasure she was experiencing at the moment was just too strong – especially since she had just woken up. Even the condom did very little to lessen the amazing sensation of the crimsonette's sucking and licking. Maybe the pleasure from the first couple of minutes when she still had been asleep was catching up with her brain now. Whatever the reason, the white-haired girl was reaching her limit.

She struggled one last time to hold it in... and in this exact moment, Red went as deep as she could.

"C-Cumming!", Weiss warned the escort before her whole body convulsed and her mind went completely blank.

What followed was a tidal wave of cum.

The first spurt was already plentiful enough to bulge the crimsonette's cheeks out and to hit the back of her throat. She tried to pull away in time but the second one came way too early. And since the condom had no other way to go, it forced its way down the escort's gullet. The moment Ruby felt the overstuffed safety traveling down towards her belly, she immediately jerked back. Unfortunately, the huge cum-bubble resisted escaping her mouth at first and another spurt forced its way down her throat, adding to the heavily filled condom tip and prodding the entrance to her stomach. But after an especially forceful pull, it finally exited the crimsonette's oral cavity with a lewd squelch. It was now that the escort realized that it already had the size of a softball... and the heiress' member was still far from done.

Of course, the escort wasn't idle while Weiss blew the rest of her load. She still wanted to provide her with as much pleasure as possible, after all. Therefore, she quickly started to lick and kiss the shaft again while her client blew the rest of her massive discharge. That the cum-bloated condom soon rested heavily on top of her head didn't bother her in the slightest. And even though she had no idea if the heiress' output was always that plentiful, she was rather proud to be able to tease out such an immense volume of spunk.

Nevertheless, even Weiss' dick had its limits. Soon, the escort felt the twitches and pulses become less regular and, after another couple of seconds, they subsided completely. It was now that the crimsonette withdrew her lips from the white-haired woman's shaft and examined her handiwork:

Weiss was an absolute mess. Her beautiful blue eyes were almost completely hidden by either her barely opened eyelids or the fact that they had rolled up into her skull. She was panting uncontrollably and a bit of drool was dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks almost had the same color than her favorite hoodie – the one she always wore when she had a day off. All in all, the heiress' face was one that could usually be seen in these weird, exaggerated Mistrali porn illustrations.

Therefore, the crimsonette was absolutely sure that she had done an amazing job as an incredibly pleasant _alarm clock_.

* * *

"Whew... I almost thought I'd drown.", Red said while still kissing the white-haired girl's shaft and gently fondling her balls, squeezing the last drops of cum out of them and into the condom, "Warn a girl a little earlier next time." Of course, she giggled at the last part to clarify that she wasn't upset with the heiress in the slightest.

"I-I'm sorry...", Weiss apologized... after she had regained at least some of her composure.

"No need to be.", the crimsonette reassured her immediately while she seated herself at the edge of the bed, still giving the white-haired girl's member a couple of last, affectionate squeezes, "Since you agreed to pay so much money for me to just cuddle and sleep next to you, I thought I should at least _repay_ you a little bit."

" _A little bit_ doesn't even scratch the surface.", the heiress responded, her breath still somewhat uneven.

"Nevertheless, I guess my work here is done.", the escort said sweetly, pulled the condom off of her client's member, and tied it shut. The white mass inside of it had about the size of a large medicine ball now. Yet, Red wasn't surprised by that in the slightest anymore. The only thing she briefly wondered about was how all of that had fit into her womb last night.

However, a sudden statement from her client shook her out of her thoughts.

"You... you didn't have to do this.", Weiss said sheepishly, "D-don't get me wrong, it was absolutely amazing. But... wh-what I mean is that, well... that I just wanted to enjoy your company a little longer. You didn't have to do something extra."

"But I wanted to.", Red responded with a lovely smile... and, much to her own confusion, she really meant it. She hadn't been giving the heiress a morning blowjob just because she thought it was expected of her after a night of just cuddling at full payment. The thought of actually _repaying_ Weiss because it didn't even cross her mind. She just wanted to... yeah, what DID she actually want? What did she try to accomplish with willingly giving away this _extra effort_?

Maybe she did it so the heiress was pleased enough with her to employ her services again? That would mean extra money, after all, and she could repay her dept a little sooner. Yeah, that must be it. She didn't do it because she wanted to make sure to see Weiss again, right?

But just as she managed to shook the weird thought out of her head again, the white-haired girl said something that caught her off guard again.

"Umm, sh-should I...", Weiss stammered sheepishly and finally sat up, "D-do you want me to... return the favor. I'd like... I-I mean, I don't mind."

The heiress quickly corrected herself in the last part. It would probably be weird if she told the escort that she wanted nothing more than to taste her as well at the moment. Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to do so.

"No, thanks. But I really appreciate the offer.", Red quickly answered, trying to stay in her role as an escort (even though she briefly considered what _Ruby_ would've answered), "I guess I should get going. I already stayed way longer than I actually intended to. But it was a really lovely night... and morning. That's for sure."

With these words, she hopped from the bed and started to redress herself. Of course, she tried to put her clothes back on in the most seductive way possible. Even though their meeting was over for real now, giving the white-haired girl a little bit of eye candy at the end was the least she could do. She still had to play the role of the perfect escort, after all... at least until she was out of the door.

She had shown the heiress way too much of her true self already anyway...

Of course, Weiss watched every single movement of the crimsonette: The way she swayed her hips while she put on her panties, how she subtly played with her beautiful breasts before they were covered by her bra again... even though it was some kind of weird reverse-striptease, it was still incredibly arousing. Almost arousing enough that the heiress' member assumed they were about to go for another round.

However, something held it back from getting erect again. That was, of course, the fact that the white-haired woman knew what was about to happen after Red had redressed herself again. She would leave her... and Weiss would be alone again.

Unfortunately, her nightmare quickly became reality. As much as the escort tried to drag it out, soon, she was fully dressed (besides her heels and coat, that is). She adjusted her top and skirt one last time, then, she turned to Weiss again.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye, Snowflake.", the crimsonette said (and wasn't there a hint of sadness in her voice?).

"A-are we...", Weiss began, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "Am I going to see you again?"

"I hope so.", Red answered with a sweet smile, "But that's completely up to you. All you have to do is to give my agency a call and ask for my services again."

"I'll definitely do that.", the heiress quickly said... and even though she was probably just imagining things, it almost looked that the escort's smile grew a tiny bit wider.

"Well, then... don't leave me waiting for too long, my cute little Snowflake.", the crimsonette responded, approached Weiss, and gave her a passionate parting kiss, "I'm looking forward to our next little _adventure_."

* * *

With these words and another quick peck on the white-haired girl's lips, she finally left the bedroom. And, after another minute or two, the white-haired girl heard her front door opening and closing shortly after. Red was gone...

Weiss was left behind, still naked and sitting on her bed, while she tried to wrap her mind around the events of last night:

She had paid an escort to have sex with her. This single sentence should sum up everything. That begged one question: Why didn't it? Why was she thinking that there was more to it? Why hadn't it felt like simple sex to blow off some steam at all? Or, to be more precise: Why was her mind still trying to tell her that much?

The heiress suddenly remembered that she had left her phone on the shoe cabinet next to her front door. Well, Red had said that she shouldn't leave her waiting for too long, after all. But then again, the crimsonette had left only a few minutes ago. On the other hand, wouldn't it be some kind of romantic gesture to call her immediately? Wait, she didn't have Red's private number anyway – if she would call now, she'd just contact the agency. And wasn't one of the dating rules to wait three days before calling again?

Wait a moment! Why was she thinking about _dating_ at all?! The crimsonette was just a prostitute! A lover-to-hire! Weiss had paid her to spend time with her! There wasn't anything else going on between them besides an escort-client relationship! If she wanted to see Red again, she would call the agency, pay the bill, and spend another night with her. After that, the crimson-haired girl would be on her way again and that would be it. Period.

...

Why was she feeling a weird pain in her chest while she thought all of this?

* * *

"Hello? Brick? Yeah, it's Red. I need you to pick me up. Uh-huh. Yeah, sorry... I stayed with the client for the night... full pay, of course. The money should arrive the next day or so. I'm pretty sure she wants to see me again anyway... Aww, you were worried about me already? Torchwick really could take a page from your book sometimes. Uh-huh... don't assume the worst every time I don't call the agency to pick me up after I'm done with a job. Sometimes, I just like to walk back on my own... urgh, yeah, I know that I usually don't do that during winter. But hey, I always made it back so far. I'm a tough girl, y'know. Uh-huh. Yeah, where you dropped me off yesterday... Corner of 12th Avenue and Knight Street, by the "From Dust Till Dawn". Send me a text when you're there. I'll look for a coffee shop nearby since it's ass cold outside. Okay? Thank you. See ya in a few."

Ruby hung up her Scroll and stepped outside into the cold morning air. Apparently, it had snowed during the night – the snow in the front garden appeared to be stacked a little higher and the footprints on the walkway where definitely less distinct than yesterday. The light of the rising sun made the white blanket sparkle in every color imaginable.

For some reason, it reminded Ruby of a specific person's silky hair...

The crimsonette quickly shook her head to get rid of these inappropriate thoughts. Normally, she had forgotten about a client the moment she was out of the door. It was her job to have sex with people, then leaving and never thinking about them again until they were calling her agency for another round...

So why did Weiss enter her mind almost effortlessly again? Just because the sparkling snow reminded her of her hair, on top of that? There were a lot of things that were white. She also had a couple of other clients with black hair and the blacktop roads of the Atlesian city had never reminded her of them.

Ruby shook her head again and started to walk towards 12th Avenue and Knight Street.

She had to get a hold of herself. She needed to forget about the heiress and the amazing night they had shared... no, the amazing night _she_ had given _her_. She was just doing her job. This wasn't, in any way, a mutual thing. She had sex with Weiss, she was getting paid... and that was it. The white-haired girl wasn't special or anything.

...

Why was she feeling a weird pain in her chest while she thought all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like this encounter was already something more than just a client making use of the services of an escort. All that's left do to for Ruby and Weiss is to stop denying their feelings and embrace them now. And, seriously, how long is that going to take? Yeah, I know... we're far from done here...
> 
> Nevertheless, at least Ruby tried (and succeeded) in making a lasting impression and Weiss already considered calling her again. That's at least something, am I right?
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Sorry again that it took me so long to update but, as I already said in the last chapter's comments, my life is a bit crazy and busy at the moment. I hope you will continue to follow the story even if the updates will be a little longer in coming. Anyway, stay tuned! Oh, and Happy Star Wars Day!


	6. Masterplans and Countermeasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still reading this? I mean, the last update was about two months ago. You've probably moved on, am I right?
> 
> But if you haven't, you're in for another, hopefully incredibly interesting chapter. After their amazing night (and morning) together, Ruby and Weiss have to deal with the weird feelings they're already having. But then again, I guess they will handle the situation a bit differently. And, of course, fate will find a lot of other ways to put a spoke in their wheel(s).
> 
> Enjoy! Or don't! Up to you^^ But I hope for the first option.

The whole Sunday, Red didn't leave the heiress' mind, no matter how hard she tried to distract herself. She zapped through the multifarious channels on her TV a couple of times, cleaned her apartment (which was kinda pointless since it was already pretty much immaculate), checked a couple of business charts again, and even dug up her training rapier to practice some stances and techniques.

Needless to say, nothing worked in the slightest. Even the smallest, most insignificant details in every activity brought along the escort again.

In about half an hour of watching TV, the younger woman had crossed the heiress' mind about fifty times. It absolutely didn't matter what program she was watching, whether it was the news, a documentary, or some weird cartoon or sitcom. Some slightly attractive girl in a telenovela wore something black and red? The escort's face appeared on the character. The news anchor told something about Vale? Wasn't there a certain woman that came from an island near the city? A sooty weapon smith in a documentary said something about ancient swords? Needless to say, he immediately transformed in front of the heiress' eyes and a girly, sugar-sweet voice told her that she knew exactly how to handle a _katana_. In the last nick of time, Weiss got a hold of herself and, instead of throwing the remote at her TV in a fit of annoyance, she just turned it off... quickly.

Next up was cleaning her apartment... which was, as said, pretty much pointless. However, even this activity soon proved to be absolutely useless to distract herself as well. While she swept the floor of her bedroom, a single rose petal caught her attention. For some reason, it had fallen from the beautiful bouquet that was resting in the vase on her dresser. Needless to say, the flowers were fake: The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company didn't have the time to replace them every couple of days or wanted to pay her cleaning staff to do so. It would be pretty much pointless anyway since she spent most of the time in here sleeping.

But of course, the single petal was already enough to remind Weiss of the crimsonette's sweet, flowery scent. The heiress was almost sure that she could even smell the roses that reminded her of the escort from this single, red leaf... which was pretty much impossible – the bouquet was fake, after all. Was her mind playing a trick on her again or was she getting a stroke? And why had this petal fallen off in the first place? Just to annoy her? Those damn flowers were made of plastic! Weiss quickly tossed the broom away and changed tactics to distract herself. Time to get some already finished work done again.

Much to the heiress' dismay, her stupid business charts and schedules from Friday – or every other work material she had received over the entire last week – weren't cooperating as well. Usually, a bit of calculation, planning, and process optimization was always able to transfer the white-haired girl into her own, little world full of Dust sales, refinery improvements, and other company stuff. But for some, unexplainable reason, the charts and tables were full of _Red_ -adjustments, _Red_ -imports, and _Red_ -irections now. Weiss quickly shook her head, rubbed her eyes (and briefly considered slamming her head onto her desk), and, fortunately, her stupid mind was working correctly again... of course, the word _redirection_ didn't change but she read it the correct way again. However, it took only a couple of minutes and the heiress was seeing the crimsonette's name everywhere again. She repeated the aforementioned procedure, but it only provided temporary relief. After three more times, Weiss shut down her laptop, her smile of last night's memory easily overshadowed by her frown.

Fencing! What could possibly remind her of the escort while fencing?! The white-haired girl had to rummage a bit around her closet, but she finally found the slim, ornate case she was looking for. The heavy dust layer was quickly wiped off, but the rapier inside still looked as good as new. Perfect stance, lunge, parry, riposte, high outside, low inside and vice versa – Weiss quickly noticed that she still got it, even after a couple of years not even touching the weapon. Oh boy, how cool would it be to use all of this to fend off some greasy scoundrels and save the cute, crimson-haired...

Damn it!

Defeated, the heiress settled for the couch.

Whatever she was trying to do to keep the crimsonette out of her mind, she was practically living there... rent-free, so to speak.

The weirdest part of it was that the amazing night they had shared, the actual reason the escort had visited her, was barely part of her memories and fantasies. No... the white-haired girl mostly thought about the escort's alluring smile, her beautiful, silky hair, and her enticing silver eyes.

Additionally, for a reason the white-haired girl still didn't understand, it had been incredibly easy to talk to her. If the conversation wasn't of a professional nature, namely a business meeting, a presentation, or just a good scolding of an underling who had screwed up big time, Weiss was incredibly shy, almost socially inept, even after a few glasses of wine. She had never been one for small talk and idle banter anyway – if there wasn't something important to plan and discuss, then why bother with wasting precious oxygen?

However, her whole view on this had changed drastically since yesterday. The heiress wouldn't mind talking to Red for hours, regardless of the topic. She would even take a course in small talk if it would help her keep a conversation going – that way, she could hear the crimsonette's beautiful voice for as long as possible.

* * *

Even though Weiss wasn't exactly an expert regarding figuring out her feelings, she wasn't a complete idiot, either. It was pretty obvious to her why the crimson-haired girl refused to leave her mind so vehemently. So far, the heiress had doubted that this was possible, but there was only one explanation for her weird emotions.

She had never believed in love at first sight. It was something the movie industry relied on to make one sappy, clichéd romance movie after another. Even if she would've been a normal woman, if she wouldn't need to care about her condition and about who she trusted, Weiss had always been pretty sure that it took two people a lot of time to find out if they were compatible. Life wasn't some weird romance movie or novel, after all. Before the heiress had gotten together with her college girlfriend, there had been a lot of incrementalism... for at least two months.

And yet, here she was... and one night (with an escort, on top of that) had flipped her whole life upside down.

If it wasn't love, then it was at least a very, _very_ strong affection towards Red. She wanted the crimson-haired girl in her life. Weiss wanted her to be a part of it, whatever that meant. Whatever the costs. After just one night together, the heiress needed the younger girl close to her.

Business school was finally helping her here. Admittedly, the knowledge she had gotten out of it was somewhat useful for her job, too... but this was way more important than her company. She knew the crimsonette's hourly wage. What would it cost to have her around every day? Every hour? Her own, personal _girlfriend_...

Not a problem at all... The heiress was absolutely sure that her company made enough money and her salary (and the additional profits that ultimately belonged to herself) would be enough to pay Red for more than a lifetime. Yeah... that way, the crimson-haired beauty had no other choice but to stay by her side!

The wicked grin on the heiress' face was quickly replaced with an expression of complete, utter disgust. There was NO WAY IN HELL that she would just _buy_ a human being to keep her company. That was something her father would've done. Weiss didn't want to just pay the crimsonette to love her. She didn't want to have any further sex-sessions (no matter how amazing they were) topped off with fake affection...

No, the white-haired woman didn't want Red's services... She wanted Red. As a whole... As a friend, girlfriend, fiancée, wife... whatever the crimsonette was willing to give her. But this girl HAD to be more to her than just an escort! She had to be part of her life somehow!

_Owning_ her was out of question... even though she had more than enough money to do so. But that wouldn't be, as said, real feelings. No, Weiss needed another plan. Of course, she would need to hire Red again... otherwise, they'd never see each other again. But during their next time together, the heiress had to make an impact – something that would set her apart from Red's other clients. Something that would show the escort... that she was more.

Unfortunately, the white-haired girl wasn't very strong in the romance department. Even getting together with her first and only girlfriend had been a pure coincidence. The heiress faintly remembered bumping into the girl at college, spilling her coffee all over her notes. And after a pretty harsh scolding about people who should watch where they were going, she offered to replace the notes and helped her study. Then, one thing just led to another... and it still took a long, long time.

But Weiss had never really _courted_ someone. She had no idea what to do. Of course, she knew the classics: Dinner, movie, kiss at the door... or, if things had gone well, maybe more. But besides that: Nothing! Suddenly, she regretted it that she had always disliked sappy romance novels or schmaltzy flicks. They probably would've been a source of inspiration. In those stupid books or films, the protagonist always did something incredibly amazing to woo the girl in the end. Weiss needed something like that...

Something like writing a song for the crimsonette, then singing it for her in front of a huge crowd, or picking her up for their _meeting_ in a hot-air balloon decorated with a thousand roses... Hiring a hitman, then saving Red from them in a really, really cool way.

Well, all of these things would definitely solve the heiress' problems: Red would be freaked out, think she was a psycho, and get a restraining order as fast as possible.

No... Weiss knew she had to take things a little slower. Big romantic gestures had time for later. But for now, it was definitely better to stick to the classics. Inviting her to a fancy dinner would be a good start. Admittedly, the crimsonette had, most certainly, visited a lot of expensive restaurants already, considering her being a high-class escort... But then again, Weiss was sure that she would still stick out on a nice dinner date. The reason for that was a simple one:

All of the younger woman's other clients had (definitely) only cared about what would come after the meal. But Weiss would care about Red. Not as an escort, but as a person. As the lovely girl the crimsonette was. The heiress already did, after all.

Hiring Red to invite her to dinner was a good plan, Weiss concluded. It was romantic, yet simple... maybe too simple. Way too simple for an amazing girl like Red. But where to rent a hot-air balloon?

'Stick to the classics, Weiss!', the heiress berated herself, 'If you enter unknown terrain too suddenly, you'll definitely fuck something up. And you can't afford that.'

Dinner it was. Normal, non-exaggerated romance-stuff. Getting to know each other. Just making a small impact and advance from that, step by step. Should be easy enough, right?

All the white-haired girl needed now was the perfect time, the perfect place, the perfect restaurant staff, the perfect table decoration, the perfect dress, the perfect makeup, the perfect jewelry, the perfect conversation topics, the perfect responses to Red's part of speech, the perfect limousine to pick her up, the perfect champagne for the ride, the perfect...

Weiss quickly got a headache and a queasy feeling made itself present in her stomach. She was sweating and her hands were shaking.

But then, she remembered something: She was a businesswoman. Planning, schedules, and everything related to it was her life. If she could organize a business meeting or a presentation, then an amazing date should be a piece of cake. The white-haired girl just had to tackle every issue one after another. Restaurant, transportation, appearance. In that order.

Or should she take care of the limousine first? Their date would start right there, after all. Drinks, interior, entertainment...

Wait! Before picking up Red, she had to get ready herself. So the dress and all the other stuff should come first, right? But then again, shouldn't she wear something that complimented her own appearance AND the restaurant's atmosphere to maximize the impact? In that case, she needed to pick the place beforehand, as well as the table decoration, maybe even the menu, their personal waiters' attire...

Weiss quickly picked herself up from the couch and rushed to her desk. She sat down and yanked her laptop open, almost fast enough to damage its hinges. She created a new document, named it _Masterplan_ , and put her fingers onto the keyboard. Then... nothing else happened. The heiress just kept staring at the blank page. For minutes, hours, years... she didn't know.

Maybe she should get a drink to calm her nerves. Good idea! No, wait! Bad idea! She needed a clear mind for this. This was important. Probably the most important thing Weiss had ever needed to plot out.

But then again, a clear mind hadn't helped her so far, either. Okay, alcohol it was. But what would be appropriate for a situation like this? Valean scotch? Mistrali gin? Or Atlesian vodka? Maybe even Vacuan tequila... Decisions, decisions... Nothing but decisions!

ARGH!!!

In a fit of frustration, Weiss slammed her head onto the desk... hard.

Yeah... that finally felt right. Head onto the desk first, then everything else... whatever that meant.

* * *

Ruby wiped the sweat from her forehead and grabbed a smaller open-jaw wrench. This damn coffee machine had to bend to her will – she had already added a perfect timer, an infuser... a self-cleaning mechanism should be more than possible. However, the stupid device didn't want to collaborate, no matter how hard she tried.

With an annoyed sigh, the crimsonette tossed the wrench away, took a deep breath, and started to massage her temples. Damn coffee maker... her automatized vacuum had been way more cooperative. A few mechanical adjustments here, a couple of improvements on its circuits there, and that thing was purring for about three months already without any signs of a malfunction.

As if to mock her, her improved vacuum cleaner hummed to life, left its charge base, and started roaming around the escort's small apartment.

Ruby sighed again and turned away from her small workbench.

As always, while tinkering with the stuff in her apartment, the crimson-haired girl pondered how her life would've looked like if she hadn't made this colossal mistake in her childhood. She had always been pretty good with machinery. At age nine, she had fixed the broken water dispenser at the orphanage... with just a couple of spare parts she had found on the scrapyard between the school and the asylum. At age fourteen, she had been able to repair her sister's bike: problems with the injection. Gods know what she would be able to do today if she would have gotten the chance to go to college... or at least to get an apprenticeship at some kind of workshop.

Well, it was pointless to cry over spilled milk. Things were as they were. She wasn't a mechanic, or an engineer, or something even close to that. She was an escort. A prostitute. A pretty good one, but still... She didn't... and couldn't live her actual passion. She was just responsible for the _passion_ of other people. The thought had made her retch earlier... fortunately, by now, it _only_ made her feel sick and disgusted with herself.

She had always felt that way about her job. Selling her body to strangers just because she had to... obnoxious. Ruby knew she had to be flirtatious and sensual while being with a client, but she had hated every second so far. Every. Single. Second!

Well... besides a couple of hours. A couple of hours she had experienced recently...

Weiss...

She quickly shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and focused on the annoying coffee maker again. Busy hands were happy hands... and a busy brain didn't have time to think about something unpleasant. About the fact that the night with Weiss had actually been enjoyable, for example. About the fact that it hadn't felt like being with a client yesterday...

Wrench, screwdriver, a cookie, screwdriver, strawberry milk, wrench again. Another try, another childish curse (this time, it was _fudge nuggets_ ), the same results, though. The damn self-cleaning mechanism just didn't want to work the way it was supposed to. But then again, at least it was just water that was squirted in her face. She had experienced way worse stuff already, after all.

The young escort chuckled bitterly at the thought and threw her tools away again. Fuck this coffee maker, fuck the whole escort thing... and fuck Weiss in particular. Well, she wouldn't mind doing the last part herself.

Wait! Stop! Wrong turn of thought. This was her free time. And she never thought about her clients in her free time. That included the white-haired girl. The Schnee-heiress was just a _customer_. Had been, to be more precise. No matter how nice, and considerate, and _cute_ she had been... the night with Weiss had been a job, nothing more. They just had a talk, a drink, a bite to eat, they had shared an absolutely amazing night, they had cuddled afterwards, almost like lovers, and that was it. No feelings, no attachment, no nothing. Sold sex, and that was it. Like it had always been so far.

Right... it had always been like this. For about five years now. And it had been good that way. Well, not exactly _good_ but... manageable. And how did the old saying go? Never change a winning team. Just three more years, then she would be debt-free... probably. After that, she could do whatever she wanted with her life. Maybe even pursue a career in engineering or something like that. She just needed a pretty good explanation for an eight-year blank space in her resume. A self-discovery journey or something in that direction. Preferably in Mistral... this kingdom was pretty spiritual, after all.

Maybe she could go there after she had regained her freedom. Mistral's culture was interesting, the food was amazing, and the landscape beautiful. The most eastern kingdom was probably the best choice to start a new life. Vacuo would be an acceptable alternative as well. But then again... Ruby wasn't very fond of deserts, or palm trees, or burglars. In her opinion, Sanus' western end was better suited for a long vacation. On the other hand, it didn't matter who you were and what you had done in your past in Vacuo. If you could survive there, you were welcome there. An ex-escort would probably fit in pretty well.

Vale and Atlas were off limits... out of pretty obvious reasons. Admittedly, the capitals of the kingdoms had the best colleges and universities – something that would make a fresh start a lot easier. Ruby was pretty smart, after all.

However, she couldn't bring herself to return to her old home. There'd be too many memories of a life she couldn't get back anyway. And what if she'd run into Yang? They hadn't talked to each other for a long time, after all. If the crimsonette would be able to see her sister again, but said sister still refused to say a single word to her, it would break her heart once more. She didn't need that. It had taken too long for the pain to become somewhat bearable. Ripping open this old wound would probably kill her.

As for Atlas: The city itself was mesmerizing and incredibly beautiful at times. It definitely gave off the vibe that everybody could be anything here. From rags to riches with just the right idea, or work ethics, or whatever. But the metropolis would always remind her of her most disgusting part of her life. Even worse, it would always remind her about _Weiss_.

Ruby didn't know why, but there was... something... about the white-haired girl that forced her brain to refuse to forget about her. Normally, the crimsonette could dismiss any thought about a client the moment the door had fallen shut behind her. So why wouldn't the white-haired girl do her the same favor?

If the young escort would be completely honest with herself, there were actually a couple of reasons.

First of all, there was a physical attraction. Ruby couldn't deny it: Weiss was breathtakingly beautiful. Her silky, white hair that flowed down her back like a street of pure moonlight. Soft as silk, yet as smooth as a sheet of ice... Her eyes, like two crystal clear lakes atop of a mountain, glistening in the sun. The crimsonette definitely wouldn't mind drowning in them. Her perfect, female form: soft, well-proportioned breasts, a slim waist, legs as long as a summer's day, and a butt she wanted to use as a pillow for the rest of her life.

And then, there was her dick. This huge, amazing, throbbing, twitching pillar of flesh. So dominating, yet still so feminine. The crimsonette had already experienced big dicks, attached to people that had no idea how to use them. She had been with clients with small cocks who knew how to hit her sweet spots way better. However, the heiress' member easily combined and surpassed all the sensations she could feel while being with a male client by a long shot. This huge thing that wasn't even supposed to fit... it had made her feel heaven long before her time on Remnant had been over.

But that wasn't the whole reason Weiss wouldn't leave her mind. Ruby was better than simply getting attached to someone just because the sex was amazing, after all. No... there was more to it. Out of all her clients, she had never been handled that lovingly, that _precious_ before. The kisses hadn't been selfish, the gropes hadn't been greedy... The white-haired girl hadn't treated her like an object for sexual relief. She had treated her like a person she held dear... _very_ dear. Every kiss was one of utter affection. Every grope and squeeze a sign of worship, not need. Every praise the heiress had told her hadn't been just a proof of her skill in bed – it had been completely honest. Ruby was sure that Weiss would've complimented her even if she hadn't tried to be a good (or at least decent) lover at all.

But that wasn't the core of her feelings, either. Somehow, for a probably pretty fucked up reason, she felt related to Weiss' situation. She was lonely as well. Needless to say, she had to hide that depressing feeling while being with a client – nobody who wants to blow off some steam was interested in an escort's inner turmoils. But she had felt comfortable enough to tell the white-haired girl that she was feeling the same sometimes. All the time, actually, but telling her that much would've ruined the mood.

They were pretty similar. They both wanted the same thing: being close to another person... being close to each other, maybe?

No! Ruby knew she had to stop right here!

Maybe, if she had met Weiss in another life, there could've been more. But the crimsonette had met the heiress in _this_ shitty life, under these shitty circumstances. She wasn't allowed to like someone in a way that wasn't professional. Most people couldn't accept being with a prostitute anyway. But Ruby couldn't leave this life behind her... not yet, that is.

And even if she would find someone that could live with the fact that she was an escort, understanding that she didn't have a choice... the crimsonette herself couldn't. She would never be able to do disgusting and unspeakable things with another person, then climbing back into her bed and snuggling up to her lover afterwards. She would have to shatter every mirror she'd see her face in.

Weiss wouldn't bring her love. She'd only bring her pain. Ruby had to get rid of her feelings somehow.

She had to take countermeasures!

* * *

First of all, she needed to get rid of everything that would remind her of the heiress. Luckily, there wasn't much in her apartment that was white and blue, and the few things that bore these colors (or one close to them) were quickly stuffed into her closet.

Next, her wardrobe. Much to her relief, most of her clothes were black and red. Only a couple of blouses and stockings, a sundress, a matching sunhat and a pair of heels joined the stuff already in the cabinet.

Bathroom. Most of her towels and washcloths suffered the same fate as the aforementioned things. She definitely needed to buy a couple of new ones soon. A few shampoo bottles and other hygiene products had to quit the field as well. Luckily, the tiles were dark gray, the ones in her small kitchen, too. The lavatory wasn't exactly white, either. Her fridge was red, matching the shelves, her stove was black, matching the countertop. Thank goodness... Spray-painting her whole apartment would've been a task and a half.

Keeping the white-haired girl out of her mind would, most certainly, be a lot harder. Ruby had never been very fond of alcohol, but right now, she considered taking a drink... or twelve. Maybe she would forget the night with the heiress completely that way. And with nothing to remind her about Weiss around her, maybe it would stay that way. But then again, she had a client tonight, so she couldn't get fucked up. She didn't have any booze in her apartment anyway.

Fuck it... she would deal with her own mind later. She could still tackle another couple of issues. The crimsonette quickly opened her laptop and called up a map of the city of Atlas. She knew where Weiss was living, she knew where the heiress was working... obviously. She downloaded the map to her Scroll and started to edit it. The best three routes from the SDC to the white-haired girl's apartment were quickly declared a restricted area, any bystreets as well. The shopping centers, restaurants, and fashion stores near these zones were also off-limits. Luckily, Ruby rarely visited that part of the city anyway.

Now for the biggest problem: Her job. Why had she told the heiress that she would be looking forward to their next meeting?! Why hadn't she realized her feelings and all the problems they would bring along sooner?! If Weiss would ask the agency for her services again, she had to comply. Therefore, she needed a really, _really_ , REALLY good excuse why she couldn't meet the heiress ever again. Something that would satisfy even Torchwick.

Maybe Weiss was a pervert? She had demanded something utterly disgusting and Ruby had endured it because of the money, then she had bolted the moment there had been a chance to do so. No, she had spent the whole night with the heiress... and even the morning. There was no way anyone would believe her if she told them this story.

Maybe Weiss had been too clingy? Like, _way_ too clingy. Something like that would definitely be a lot more believable. Yeah, the white-haired girl had asked her to marry her in the morning. And Ruby couldn't go back there because she feared that the Schnee-heiress was a hidden psycho. But then again, there was no way she could tell this story in a way that anyone would believe her. To be honest, she wouldn't have minded a proposal this morning. She would've refused, though... probably.

Wait! Wrong turn of thought again.

Maybe Weiss had been... she had been... last night, she had tried to... this morning she said... no, she did... tried to do...

Damn it! Why was it so hard to come up with anything useful?! Why had the heiress been so absolutely perfect?!

Ruby came to the conclusion that it was pointless to rack her brain about that right now. The wounds were probably still too fresh. She needed a clear mind anyway. She had a client to please in a few hours, after all. A client who was, most certainly, a greasy businessman that only cared about a certain part of her body, maybe two or three, at most. A guy that only cared about his own, twisted pleasure and wasn't giving a single damn about her as a person. Someone totally unlike... another certain somebody...

Suddenly, for some reason, Ruby was even more disgusted with her job than she usually was... which said a lot.

* * *

A couple of days passed and the crimsonette's life had become somewhat normal again. Clients, sleeping, eating, tinkering... the everyday routine kept her mind occupied. It was a blessing that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Especially after this weird, yet incredibly amazing night with...

'Whoa! Stop right here, Ruby.', the crimsonette scolded herself inwardly.

Too late. Again, the white-haired girl appeared on her mind. Ever since this fateful Saturday night (and Sunday morning), there hadn't been three consecutive hours Ruby hadn't been thinking about Weiss. Even though nothing in her apartment could possibly remind the crimsonette about her anymore. The Schnee-heiress was even haunting her in her dreams. Dreams that never had anything to do with a normal client-escort relationship.

However, Weiss hadn't called the whole week. Somehow, it made Ruby feel sad. Or had she called and hired someone else? That thought made her feel even sadder. But why? The white-haired woman was just a client. It was up to her which girl she wanted to bang if she decided to call the agency again. The crimsonette was just an employee. If Weiss wanted to call upon her services again, then she would be notified, otherwise, the heiress didn't exist in her own, little, depressing world.

And that was a good thing, Ruby told herself again. She didn't want to meet Weiss again. Okay, that was a blatant lie. But she _couldn't_ meet her anymore. Yet, she still hadn't come up with a plan to convince her boss of that.

It was a Thursday afternoon when the crimsonette's Scroll suddenly made a noise, announcing a text message. The beep startled Ruby enough to make her drop her screwdriver. Sighing, she abandoned her still stubborn coffee maker and checked the device. It was from Torchwick. Her sigh quickly turned into an annoyed groan.

Wasn't she supposed to have a day off today? When Torchwick texted her, it always meant a client had been asking for her. Wait! Maybe it had been Weiss. Ruby quickly opened the message, too quick to scold herself again for hoping to see the heiress again.

However, the moment she read the two sentences, her hopefulness made way for utter confusion.

_"Meeting at my office, 8 PM. Brick'll pick you up 7:30."_

That was it. Nothing more...

But why did Torchwick want to see her in person? If she'd have to meet a client tonight, he or one of his underlings would've just sent her a message with the details. If the orange-haired man wanted to talk to her face to face, it definitely spelled trouble. But then again, what had she done? Her clients had always been pleased with her, she had made all of her interest payments in time... and she had never insulted Torchwick or his, well, less tolerable goons out loud.

So why did she have to meet him in his office? She checked the time on her Scroll. Almost quarter to six. Splendid... she still had to worry about it for more than two hours.

* * *

Knocking at a door was an easy task. Even dogs could be trained to do this. That begged one question: Why was it suddenly so hard for Ruby? She had a couple of answers, though...

Behind this door sat the man that had ruined her entire life. The man that still held so much power over her, who could make her life even more miserable with a snap of his fingers. The man that had destroyed the relationship with the only family she had left. The man that had completely uprooted her because he was sure that business would be more profitable at this floating deep freezer. The man who forced her at least five times a week to do an incredibly disgusting job. The list went on.

Shaky knuckles finally met wood. One time, two times, three times... It took about a second. It felt like a hundred years.

"Come on in, my little Rose.", came the smug answer about another hundred years later.

Ruby took a deep breath, fought back the urge to vomit upon hearing her slaver's detested voice, turned the doorknob, and stepped inside.

Roman Torchwick's office could be described with three simple words: _exorbitant_ , _unnecessary_ , and _shady_. The man behind the massive, wooden desk, lounging around in his overly big executive armchair, was pretty much the same. He wore his favorite, red-lined white suit, his stupid grey scarf, and his even more stupid bowler hat. As always, he was smoking one of his disgusting cigars of which he thought were _noble_ or whatever. The smoke smelled sickening to the crimsonette and stung in her eyes.

"Please, take a seat.", Roman not offered, but ordered, and gestured towards the chair across the desk, way less comfy than his own. Of course, Ruby complied... but just because she had to. There were about a million places she rather wanted to be right now. The Atlas Mercy Hospital for example, with countless bleeding wounds all over her body and about two-thirds of her bones broken.

"So, what's the deal with this meeting? I'm pretty sure I haven't fucked anything up lately.", the crimsonette groaned in annoyance before she could stop herself from doing so. She immediately went almost as pale as her slaver's suit. Luckily, Torchwick didn't seem to mind the harsh greeting.

"As eloquent as always.", he chuckled.

"I'm sorry.", Ruby apologized quickly, even though every fiber of her body struggled against it.

"Don't be.", Torchwich said nonchalantly, "If anything, I should be sorry for dragging you here on your day off. But I'm not. What I want to talk to you about is too important."

"Well, don't beat around the bush.", the young escort demanded as politely as possible, "What's so important that you have to talk to me in person?"

"Aww... and here I thought you'd be happy to see an old friend.", the orange-haired man pouted sarcastically, but quickly changed his tone of voice, "Alright, straight to business then."

"I'm all ears.", Ruby said, trying to hide her utter disinterest.

"It's about a new client you've met recently.", Roman explained.

"I'm less ears...", the crimsonette sighed, "But then again, I don't have much of a choice, am I right?"

"Correct.", Torchwick responded, "It's about... Weiss Schnee."

Upon hearing the name, Ruby immediately perked up. However, she quickly realized her change of demeanor and tried to find her indifferent mood again. Unfortunately, the orange-haired man had noticed her odd behavior.

"Excited?", he asked with a smug grin.

"Not exactly.", Ruby lied, "I'd say _relieved_ describes it better. For a client, she was pretty... well... generous. And not just about the payment. So what's with her?"

"You're going to meet her tomorrow.", Torchwick explained and took a drag of his cigar, "She'll pick you up at nine o'clock in the evening. Something about dinner or the like, I haven't really listened to the acquisition department. But after that... well, the other thing. You know the drill."

A small part of the younger girl was incredibly excited, like a thirteen-year-old a night before her first date. However, there was still the voice of reason, a lot stronger than the _real_ Ruby buried underneath the _escort_ Ruby. She couldn't allow herself to get excited over this. Her Snowfla... _Weiss_... was just a client. A client as everybody else that paid to have their way with her. It was a bad sign that the crimsonette wasn't disgusted with her work if Weiss would be her client. It meant something. Something terrible. Something she couldn't allow herself to happen.

"I-I see...", the escort responded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "But, umm, is it... maybe... possible to send somebody else? Emerald, for example. I... how do I put it... I don't feel that well around her. Nothing against rich people, I mean, most of my customers are rich people. But the richest of the rich are..."

"The Schnee-girl has explicitly asked for _you_.", Torchwick cut her off harshly, "Over and over again until we could tell her that you'd be free tomorrow. So you're going to meet her. No backtalk."

"O-of course.", Ruby responded, grinding her teeth. But then again... had she heard correctly? Weiss had been calling for her over and over again? No, that shouldn't make her happy. It _couldn't_ make her happy.

"Splendid.", the orange-haired man said, "I'm impressed she had taken such a strong liking to you after just one night, though. But then again, that's not important. As you've already said, she's one of the richest of the rich. So you... well, _I_ can make a lot of money. In many ways..."

"Wh-what do you mean?", the crimsonette asked confused.

"You know... the Schnee-heiress seems like a lonely woman.", Roman explained, "And, as said, she has already taken a liking to you, for whatever reason. Must have to do something with your fun parts and your overall eagerness. I don't care, I don't shit where I eat. What I'm trying to say is that, maybe, you could earn her trust. Exploit her vulnerability a little."

"Wh-what?!", Ruby exclaimed, shocked, "You can't force me to..."

"You are forgetting a teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial tiny, little detail... _Red_.", Torchwick interrupted her sternly (and upon hearing her _slave name_ , a shiver of disgust ran down the crimsonette's spine), "I _own_ you! When I say jump, you only ask how high. So get ready for your _date_ tomorrow. Earn her trust. Play her false. Whatever is needed to make a bit of extra coin."

"I...", the young escort began, but quickly caved in under her slaver's glare, "I understand."

"Splendid.", the orange-haired man repeated, "I'm glad you came to your senses again. And believe me, this Schnee-girl is a fucking gold mine, no doubt about it."

"P-probably...", Ruby responded, trying not to vomit because of the obnoxious feeling that conquered her gut as fast as a whole legion of factory-fresh Atlesian Paladins would conquer a defenseless Valean fishing hamlet.

"That's the spirit.", Torchwick chuckled, his grin full of malice, "And maybe, if you succeed, I could take a couple of months off your contract... or, depending on how _successful_ you are... maybe I'll abolish it completely in the near future. See, I'm not the bad guy you think I am."

"Y-you would...", the crimsonette croaked out.

"Of course, I would.", Roman responded nonchalantly, "You're doing excellent work, after all. And if you help me earn enough money to redeem yourself... plus a bit of extra interest since we haven't incorporated that into our contract... I won't have any problems to let you... move on. Whatever that means. Would be a shame, though, but we still have a deal, after all. And I'm a man of honor." He didn't sound very honest, though... but he never had so far.

"Well, I... I'll see what I can do.", Ruby sighed.

"I have complete confidence in your _abilities_.", Torchwick said, "Tomorrow, nine o'clock. The Schnee-heiress already has your address."

Awesome... another violation of her privacy. But then again, the young escort knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

"Wear something nice and fitting for an upscale restaurant.", her slaver continued, "And something more... _interesting_ underneath. Wouldn't want to disappoint your client, right?"

"Right.", the crimson-haired girl said through clenched teeth.

"Well then, that's all.", the orange-haired man concluded, "You may leave. Brick is going to drive you back to your apartment. Again, I apologize for dragging you out here on your day off, but I hope you understand what a huge opportunity we have here. _Both_ of us. Keep that in mind tomorrow."

"I will.", Ruby responded politely, stood up and turned to leave.

"Oh, and _Red_...", Torchwick cat-called, stopping the crimsonette in her tracks, "Don't get attached to her. You've reacted a bit... odd upon hearing her name."

"Don't worry.", the escort reassured him, "I'm doing this job for way too long to make such a stupid mistake." Then, she went for the door and left the office.

* * *

Brick was still waiting for her outside. Ruby only gave him a nod and they made her way to the parking lot... in silence. They entered the limo... in silence. Her chauffeur started the engine and set the vehicle in motion... in silence. The whole drive, they stayed silent as well.

However, the crimsonette's mind wasn't silent at all. It was spinning, to say at least. Exploiting Weiss' vulnerability... could she really do this? She remembered the things the heiress had told her before they went to sleep the other night all too well. About not wanting to be alone anymore. Her crying... her need of comfort... Taking advantage of her pain and sorrow would be an incredibly easy task.

But could she _really_ do it?

Maybe she could earn her freedom a bit faster... but at what cost? Luckily, she was quickly back in her apartment. And, luckily, she had eaten something before her meeting with Torchwick. Vomiting pure stomach acid would've been pretty painful, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that didn't go well for anybody... besides probably Torchwich, that is. But then again, will Ruby really be able to do something that cruel to the only woman she ever felt anything for? Will Weiss find out if the escort decides to go through with it? Will the heiress give up on the crimsonette if she does? Well, you're about to find out... hopefully, in less than two months this time.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter (be polite, though, even if you disliked it). Again, I'm really sorry it took so incredibly long to finish this thing. I had to move to another town, get used to my new job, and work on my other stories since this one was just supposed to be a side project. Excuses, excuses, excuses... Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a nice day!


	7. The Thing with the Extra Mile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys and gals. As promised, I managed to finish the chapter in less than two months this time... even though still a bit later than I was hoping. But then again, I won't rush this or any other one of my stories since I want to produce high-quality content here.
> 
> Okay, back to the topic at hand: Ruby and Weiss are about to go on their first "date". The heiress has spent a lot of time planning everything, so let's hope it's going to be an amazing night. What'll await Red? Or maybe even Ruby? You're about to find out!

Ruby's bedroom looked like it hadn't been hit by just one bomb but by a whole artillery strike. Almost every piece of clothing she possessed was scattered around and the crimsonette, only clad in her favorite set of red lingerie, scanned the articles with a frown. Her mood had long since shifted from neutral over annoyed to utterly pissed. Was her wardrobe trying to taunt her? Why couldn't she find the perfect dress for her date... umm, _meeting_ with Weiss?

It had to be classy, obviously, since she would be dining at an incredibly fancy restaurant. But then again, it had to be the right amount of _slutty_ as well because dinner won't, most certainly, be the only thing that would happen tonight. It had to accentuate her body incredibly well, at least certain parts, namely her cleavage, ass, and legs. However, it also had to complement her eyes, and hair, and all the other stuff Ruby considered cute of herself (which was about sixty percent of her charm) as well. How the hell could anyone expect her to find a dress that met all of these conditions?

After racking her brain about it for about two hours, she finally decided on a short, red, sleeveless dress with a black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The yoke consisted of a translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem. Also, opaque lines connected the collar to her shoulders. Black, slightly translucent stockings, red pumps and a rather simple, black overcoat completed her outfit for the night.

Ruby's next problem was her makeup. The crimsonette had no idea what to wear, or what not to wear, to be more precise. She had only spent one night with the heiress, so she didn't know about her preferences. Decent, cute, playful, slutty? Ruby was at her wit's end. About two dozen remover tissues in the wastebin next to her sink were proof of that. She had been experimenting with a lot of stuff: Smokey eyes, thick, crimson lipstick, even blue eyeshadow since blue seemed to be the heiress favorite color... besides white, but white didn't make much sense due to the crimsonette's already pale complexion.

The escort finally settled for a bit of decent, black eyeliner and some slightly pink lip gloss. During their last encounter, Weiss hadn't worn that much makeup, either, so Ruby guessed she was more or less the pure, more conservative type. Showing up utterly painted was most certainly a step in the wrong direction.

Next up: Jewelry. A fancy restaurant always meant that you had to show that you had money. You had to... well, fit in, so to speak. Therefore, the crimsonette settled for a single, silver ring with a ruby (imitation) in its center, a pair of modest, rose gold earrings, and a silver, rather simple, yet, expensive-looking (albeit cheap) necklace. She had fooled a lot of clients with this stuff already. Maybe it would work on Weiss, too.

Okay... that took care of her looks. But what about the other parts of their da... _meeting_! Just a meeting!

Of course, the crimsonette knew how to make small talk. But then again, this was a special client. An interesting client, for a change. Talking about the weather, the latest news, or other, insignificant stuff was off the table... at least it wasn't enough to fill a whole evening. They had done this the first time they've met already. Ruby knew that she would need a couple of other topics to fill their da... _meeting_ , damn it!... before she would be thrown onto the silky bed sheets again.

The whole forenoon, she had studied business stuff and Dust-related topics in case Weiss wanted to talk about them during their dinner. Ruby had already come to know that the heiress took her job very seriously and was genuinely interested in those things. Probably her attempt to make the world a better place after her father had made a shitload of stupid decisions to earn some money while ruining the white-haired girl's family name... if only temporarily since any news about the SDC were mostly positive now. It would, most certainly, make a really good impression if the crimsonette showed at least some interest in this business stuff and would be able to understand Weiss' ramblings to some degree. A couple of genuine questions that surpassed a fourth-grader's knowledge about Dust and Dust-related products would probably be worth a couple of Brownie points as well.

After everything was taken care of, Ruby had about an hour left to kill. The white-haired girl wouldn't pick her up before nine o'clock, after all. Unfortunately, that gave her mind time to wander... even though the crimsonette didn't want it to do so.

Looking sexy, making small talk and complimenting her client from time to time should be all that mattered. That begged one question: Why did she put so much effort into her da... _meeting_ with Weiss? Why did she go the extra mile?

After all, the heiress was still _just_ a customer... and she was just a lover-to-hire.

However, there was still a little voice in the back of Ruby's mind trying to tell her that the white-haired girl wasn't an ordinary client... at least to her.

Fortunately, the crimsonette could shut up this little voice with another reason for her odd behavior. Torchwick had told her to go this damn extra mile with Weiss, after all, to exploit her insecurities and make a bit of extra money that way. If she could pull this off, the escort could buy her freedom back a bit (or a lot) sooner than her contract stated.

That had to be it. Definitely! Not some weird, actually nice feelings she couldn't allow herself to have. The doorbell shook her out of her thoughts. Nine o'clock sharp.

It was time...

* * *

The crimsonette stepped out of her apartment and was greeted by some man in a suit who introduced himself as Hunter and told her that he was her driver for the night. At the side of the road in front of her home stood a pristine white stretch limo. It was definitely a nice way to pick her up, Ruby noted, but nothing out of the ordinary. A couple of clients had given her a lift for the evening that way already... well, a few... very few... and the vehicle had been somewhat smaller as well.

The escort made her way to the limo and the driver politely opened the door for her. Ruby thanked him and climbed inside. However, what she saw made her eyes go wide:

As said, the crimsonette had already seen a couple of limos from the inside, yet, this one was definitely the most luxurious one... by a long shot. Across from her, at the driver's side, were a lot of pristine white, incredibly comfy-looking seats, separated by built-in side tables. Most of the space on the passenger's side was occupied by a bar that probably offered pretty much everything drinkable ever invented. Above it, as well as on the other side and in-between wide, darkened panes, hung a wall-mounted flat-screen TV. A real aquarium with apparently pretty expensive, pretty exotic fish could be seen in the back. And in the front, right behind the driver's cab and next to the end of the bar, was a luxurious corner sofa (even more comfy-looking then the other seats). An even bigger flat-screen hung on the wall behind it. And on the couch...

...sat Weiss.

She wore an incredibly fancy, floor-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, showing just the right amount of cleavage. It was split on her thigh on one side and its color graduated from sapphire to pale blue. Additionally, she wore a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug over it, fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that had three pendants dangling from it. Dark blue, chunky heels, sapphire drop earrings, and a bit of subtle makeup completed her outfit and overall stunning appearance. A neatly folded, white longcoat laid next to her and a red scarf with white designs at the ends rested on top of it.

"Hello, Red.", she said with an inviting smile, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, _Snowflake_.", Ruby responded (the first time she actually meant it regarding a client), sexily shed her overcoat, and took a seat next to the white-haired woman, "You look stunningly beautiful."

"So do you.", Weiss returned the compliment, proud of herself for showing so much confidence so far. But then again, she had spent the whole afternoon meditating... and had utilized _other_ methods of stress relief twice about two hours ago. She had even left work at noon today... since she knew she would need time to prepare herself, physically and mentally.

"Well, when I heard that I would be taken out to an upscale restaurant tonight, I tried to dress up for the occasion.", the escort explained with a flirtatious smile, "And when I heard that _you_ would be taking me out to an upscale restaurant tonight, I decided to put my best foot forward."

"So you don't go the extra mile for your other clients?", the heiress asked with an impish grin... even though using the word _client_ stung a little.

"Well... you didn't hear that from me. Do we understand each other?", Ruby answered with a wink, "But, seriously, compared to the other limos I've been driven around so far, this one gets a twenty out of ten." And while this statement could still be mistaken for the usual escort-talk incredibly easily, the crimsonette was absolutely honest about it.

"If that's already impressing you, then you're definitely in for a surprise once we arrive at the restaurant.", Weiss giggled, "Champagne? Or something else? I'm pretty sure there's at least something in here that fits your taste." She gestured towards the lavish bar.

"A glass of champagne sounds nice.", the crimson-haired girl responded with a smile, "How considerate of you, Snowflake."

"You're welcome, Red.", the heiress smiled back, grabbed a bottle, opened it skillfully, and poured them two flutes.

'It's Ruby...', a voice in the escort's mind suddenly piped up. It was quickly shot down by a sip of champagne. However, the crimsonette quickly realized that her _sip_ had emptied about two-thirds of her glass. And, unfortunately, Weiss noticed it as well. Luckily, Ruby always had an excuse ready for that situation – even though she normally used it when she wanted to get at least a little hammered when spending the night with a rather disgusting client.

"S-sorry... Was a little thirsty.", the escort explained, "I kinda spent the last two hours picking my dress and makeup and forgot to actually drink something since I wanted to look pretty for you."

"Don't worry about that.", Weiss responded and, much to the crimsonette's surprise, interpreted the situation somewhat correctly, "I knew that new situations can make one a little nervous. You may remember what a stammering mess I've been when we've first met last week."

"You were quite charming, as far as I recall.", Ruby told her with a grin, "Aaand... it was also pretty cute as well."

"Th-thanks, Red.", the heiress said and a faint blush crept to her cheeks, "Umm... d-do you want a refill?"

"I don't know about that.", the crimsonette retorted and averted her gaze, "I mean, I still..."

"Hey, calm down... I paid in advance.", the white-haired girl interrupted the escort soothingly, "Even if you're too drunk to _fulfill your duties_ tonight, I don't care in the slightest. I just wanted to spend a nice evening with an amazing woman. And you already are one... most certainly even more so if you're just yourself. Other _late-night activities_ aren't necessary... even though I won't mind them."

Ruby knew exactly what was expected of her. The heiress just knew her escort-self, after all, and she should stick with that. Showing her real personality, a girl that just wanted to have a good time for a change, that wanted to spend a relaxed evening with a friend (or something in that direction), eating a nice meal, having a couple of drinks, joking around... was definitely off the table. That begged one question...

Why did she answer: "Alright... hit me, Snowflake."

"Here you go.", the heiress chirped and refilled the crimsonette's flute with champagne, then, she downed her own glass and did the same, "Here's to a night where two girls can just cut loose for a change."

"Your wish is my command.", Ruby responded with a small giggle and took another sip of her champagne, yet, she watched out to just wet her whistle this time, "By the way: Why aren't we moving already?"

"Are you hungry yet?", Weiss asked, "I thought we could make a little small talk first. But if you want to head straight to the restaurant, I'll tell the driver."

"N-no, I'm fine.", the escort exclaimed quickly, "I just thought that, since you wanted to pick me up at nine o'clock sharp, we had some kind of schedule. You made a reservation, after all."

"Don't worry about it.", the white-haired girl responded, "Even if we show up there at midnight, they'll serve us. They're smarter than to upset someone like me... even though I won't use my status to seriously harm anybody. I'm better than my father, after all."

"But then again, if we wait until midnight, our little date will be almost over.", Ruby mentioned... and for some reason, the thought made her a bit sad.

"Don't worry about that as well.", the heiress said with a smile, "I've also paid the nightly _cuddling fee_. As long as you want to spend the night at my apartment again, that is. But the chauffeur can also drive you home... even after our dinner, in case we decide to end the evening after that. So, umm, please don't feel pressured now that I've told you. Money isn't an issue for someone like me anyway. Really. I just want you to have a nice and enjoyable night. No strings attached."

"Whew... now that's a pretty tough choice.", the crimsonette pondered and tapped her chin, "My utterly average bunk or an amazingly soft, king-sized mattress, silky sheets and an unbelievably beautiful woman next to me? How can you possibly expect me to make a decision?" Then, she gave her client a sweet smile in return.

"So I guess our evening won't be over after dinner?", Weiss asked.

"Oh, _far_ from it, Snowflake.", Ruby responded as seductive as possible, "But then again, I guess we shouldn't leave the restaurant staff waiting for too long. We can still continue our conversation during the drive, our meal, and... afterwards. If you still want to _just_ talk at that point."

Upon hearing this, and accompanied by a shiver of sweet anticipation, the white-haired woman pushed a button on a console to her left and said: "Hunter? We're setting off. 5th Avenue and Knight Street, please. Oh, and hurry a bit if traffic allows it. Thank you."

"Roger that, Ms. Schnee.", came the dutiful reply over a speaker. Then, the engine of the limo was started and the vehicle pulled out of its parking spot.

"Now that was a pretty _drastic_ change of behavior.", the crimsonette chirped, "Looks like I've struck a chord."

"Are you really surprised about that after everything you did to me the last time?", Weiss asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Nope.", Ruby responded with a grin, popping the _P_ , and took another sip of her champagne.

* * *

The atmosphere during the drive to the restaurant was relaxed and pretty peaceful... at least at first. The heiress and the escort talked about normal topics just like they had done during their first... _meeting_. The weather during the winters in Atlas was one of them as well again: Ruby still found them way too cold, while Weiss told her (with a small chuckle) that this and the last one were actually rather mild. The white-haired girl couldn't even prevent herself from falling into a full-blown giggling fit when her companion comically whined about the fact that these, in her opinion, already awful temperatures were only the tip of the iceberg. However, the heiress blushed a little when Red told her that she didn't mind living in a deep freezer when it meant that she could spend time with her and that even an evening under palm trees somewhere in Vacuo most certainly didn't compare to that.

The odd couple continued to make small talk during the whole ride, changing topics with way more ease this time. Unfortunately for the crimsonette, no business- or Dust-related ones came up so she couldn't score with her newly acquired knowledge. But then again, the escort quickly noticed that the conversation was going into another direction.

After the regular, rather plain topics were handled, Weiss started to ask a lot of question about her. Normal people would've probably noticed that it was just genuine interest, yet, to Ruby, it felt like some kind of weird interrogation... a kind one, but an interrogation, nonetheless. Seriously, the crimsonette had no idea why anyone would want to know anything about her private life in detail. She was barely a person to some of her clients, after all... a bit of entertainment or a stress reliever to most of them... and to a few, rather disgusting ones just a piece of _fuckmeat_.

Why was Weiss so dramatically different from them? Why was she going this weird... extra mile?

Of course, the first topic that came up was the crimsonette's family. Weiss already knew, well, believed that she had grown up in Patch, after all. No wonder that this would be the next thing she wanted to know about her personal life.

Needless to say, Ruby couldn't tell her the truth... but then again, she really didn't want to lie to Weiss, either. Therefore, she settled for a couple of half-truths. Okay, _barely_ -truths was probably a better word to describe them:

She told the heiress that her mom baked the best chocolate chip cookies in all of Remnant and that her dad was an incredibly cool police officer in Patch, sometimes Vale, if duty called. Or had doomed him, to be more precise, but the crimsonette knew better than to dwell on it. That was all Ruby told the white-haired girl about her parents and especially ignored Weiss' wish to try her mother's cookies sometime. Instead, the escort talked a bit more about her older sister: A cool, rebellious girl that currently ran a bar slash diner in Vale as the cook, bartender, and bouncer simultaneously. She even fought in amateur MMA tournaments sometimes, rather successful, on top of that.

Of course, Ruby tried to appear cheerful and enthusiastic during her explanations, yet, at the end of her little speech, she couldn't help but snivel a bit. Unfortunately, Weiss noticed it.

"Something wrong?", the heiress asked in a comforting, sympathetic tone of voice, "I-I'm sorry I brought up the topic if..."

"No, it's nothing.", the escort interrupted her and scolded herself inwardly for letting her emotions get the better of her, "It's just that... I miss her... _them_ from time to time. I mean, we... umm, still try to keep in touch and stuff but... I think I don't have to mention that my choice of work wasn't exactly what my family wanted me to do with my life. The distance doesn't make it much better. But, umm, we text each other from time to time. And even though we might have a couple of, well, disagreements... I love them and I know that they love me. E-especially my sister. Hey, family stays family, am I right?"

"Huh... probably.", the heiress responded, even though she didn't actually agree on that. However, at least she kinda understood the sister-part. Admittedly, Winter hadn't always been the sibling she had needed, was cold and distant on a couple of occasions, and her sense of humor, if one could call it that, was more than questionable. Yet, the white-haired girl still knew that her sister loved her dearly.

And without her _help_ , Weiss wouldn't have met the beautiful crimsonette.

Luckily, the next topic the heiress chose was a little more pleasant. When the escort was asked about her hobbies, it cost her every single bit of willpower she could muster to refrain from engaging _full nerd mode_. Yet, she managed to tell the heiress about her real passion, mechanics, in a somewhat civilized manner. Finally, she could speak a little more freely. For the next couple of minutes, Ruby told her friend (wait, wasn't the heiress just a client?) how she spent most of her free time to dismantle and upgrade every single machine in her apartment. For some reason, the words had bubbled out before she could prevent it from happening. Why? She had never told any client that feigned interest in her hobbies about her _real_ interests.

However, it seemed that the heiress didn't mind in the slightest. If anything, she was incredibly impressed, much to Ruby's surprise and confusion. The white-haired woman even went as far as asking the escort to take a look at the coffee maker in her apartment since the flow heater made her troubles sometimes.

Soon, the odd couple arrived at their destination... and Ruby was somewhat thankful for that. Even though their conversation had taken a more pleasant tone, the escort still feared a certain question. Weiss had asked her about a lot of personal stuff, after all, and even sounded genuinely interested – an absolute rarity. Therefore, maybe she also wanted to know...

The crimsonette shook her head in disbelief. Even though it seemed that the white-haired woman had really taken a certain interest in her, not just as an escort but as a person as well, nobody would ever ask her how and why she had ended up in a job like this. It was completely ridiculous to believe that anyone would want to know how a lover-to-hire became one... right?

* * *

The stretch limo came to a halt at the corner of 5th Avenue and Knight Street. The driver dutifully opened the door for the two young ladies and Ruby and Weiss put on their coats and stepped outside. At the sight of the huge, luxurious looking building and especially after reading the name, written in an incredibly elegant font, the escort's eyes went wide.

The _Aurora_.

The crimsonette had often heard of it but had never seen the inside... out of obvious reason. People without an annual six-digit salary most certainly weren't even allowed to enter the lobby. And even the people who met these conditions had to book a table one month in advance, at least. If you wanted a table for three or more, or one at the windows, three were realistic. For a private booth, you most certainly had to wait about half a year... if not more.

An appetizer at the _Aurora_ probably cost twice as much as a three-course menu at a good steak house. But then again, you could order whatever dish you wanted here, even something that wasn't on the menu, and the waiters and cooks would comply without opposition. The drinks, may it be wine, champagne, or liquor, were pretty much as pricey yet utterly exquisite. A normal person could either pay the weekly rent for their flat or order a single scotch in there. The latter would probably be worth it, though...

"How in all of Remnant's sake did you get a reservation at this place?", Ruby asked in utter disbelief. Since the heiress hadn't known her until last week, it should've been impossible to book a table for the two of them in such a short time.

"Well... let's just say I don't mind going an _extra mile_ , either.", Weiss explained with a smile, obviously happy that the first part of her little surprise had been a success, "I have a few contacts here and there and the necessary wherewithal to... get things going the way I want... as long as it's for something or someone important. Someone like you, for example."

That comment immediately made the crimsonette blush and once the white-haired girl noticed it, her grin grew even wider. Apparently, her _Masterplan_ already started working.

"You didn't need to do this.", Ruby responded, trying to stick to her role as an escort, "Any place would've been fine as long as I can spend some time with a woman as lovely as you. But of course, it really makes me happy that you wanted to make this d... evening especially awesome. I promise to _reward_ you for that tonight."

"As I've already said, that isn't necessary. Even though I don't have any objections.", Weiss responded and, in a fit of boldness, took the younger girl's hand, "Let's head inside. I'm pretty sure our table is all set already... since, as said, I highly doubt that anyone in there wants to disappoint me."

The crimsonette wanted to give her a nod. But suddenly, she remembered one thing... one of the main reasons her other clients normally didn't invite her to the most famous upscale restaurants in Atlas' downtown.

"Umm, Weiss...", she began hesitantly, "It might sound a little stupid and I definitely don't want to kill the mood but... there's a chance that... well, other people who _know_ me are inside of this restaurant. Are you really fine with us being seen together in public?"

"Absolutely.", came the immediate answer from the heiress, catching the escort completely off guard, "I'm a grown woman, everybody not completely stupid should know that I have needs like any other person... and who can be sure that this is one of _that_ meetings? Maybe we've met in a coffee shop, I took an interest in you, and we're just on some kind of date. Admittedly, it's a bit exaggerated to take you to the Aurora... but then again, what if the Schnee-heiress just wants to show off a little this time? Besides that, the restaurant staff makes sure that a paparazzi can't get any closer than fifty yards to this place." She nodded towards the front door where two incredibly tall and bulky bouncers stood: Full suit with vest and tie, sunglasses, earpiece, the whole gamut.

"Hmm... I guess you're right.", Ruby shrugged. It was highly unlikely that anybody would say something anyway, even if she would be recognized by one or even a few people. The clients of hers who could afford this place were probably dining here with some business partners – not exactly the best time to announce that they were acquainted with a high-class escort. Maybe some of them were even taking their wives out for dinner. The crimson-haired woman had seen people hide a wedding ring incompetently and obviously last-minute on more than one occasion.

"Lead the way, my beautiful Snowflake.", she finished with a soft giggle and gave Weiss' hand an affectionate squeeze. Then, the couple started moving towards the entrance.

The crimsonette couldn't help but smile. A nice dinner at the fanciest restaurant in all of Atlas (probably even Remnant), a beautiful girl she could share it with, and after that, amazing sex with the most stunning, most _hung_ , yet most gentle person she had ever met on the softest sheets she had ever felt. Today would be a good day.

'Even if it's just with a _client_.', she reminded herself inwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Ruby... how much longer will you be able to fight it?
> 
> Looks like the date's going pretty well so far, even though it barely started. They made a bit of small talk, had a couple of drinks, the crimsonette had already opened up way more than she actually wanted to in the first place, and, of course, Weiss' first surprise was a huge success already. The heiress even manages to be a lot more confident around the escort this time. That's... at least something. But then again, the night's still young. There's a lot of time left to make some serious progress. Or regress, maybe? Well, I guess that remains to be seen, am I right?
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. I know that it was rather short compared to the last ones, but still acceptable, at least in my opinion. Also, I didn't want to cram Ruby and Weiss' whole date into just one chapter because I want to build a little bit of suspense. Next up: Their dinner at the fanciest restaurant in all of Remnant. Stay tuned for that one, pals. I'll see ya there!


	8. She Can't Be Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two months, another update. I'm incredibly sorry it took me so long again to finish this chapter but I was too busy with 'RWBY, M.D.' and other stuff I'm planning at the moment. At least this chapter is of decent length and contains a major key point. That's still something, right?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Ruby and Weiss' dinner at the Aurora.

"Schnee, reservation for two.", Weiss announced once they had entered the restaurant – the bouncers hadn't even moved a single millimeter when she and Red had walked past them, most certainly because they had immediately recognized her.

"Of course, Miss Schnee.", the maître d', whose nameplate read _Adelbert Amsel_ , responded quickly, "We've dutifully awaited your arrival. Your table is already prepared. Since eight o'clock, as requested. The cloakroom attendant will take care of your coats." Almost immediately, a young man, dressed almost as immaculate as Mr. Amsel, appeared next to them. Weiss nonchalantly handed him her white longcoat and her scarf.

"Eight o'clock?", Ruby asked in utter disbelief, wriggled out of her own coat, and passed it to the cloakroom attendant as well. Usually, if you weren't at least fifteen minutes early, the staff of the _Aurora_ canceled your reservation (at least the crimsonette had heard that much). How the flying fuck had Weiss managed to get such special treatment? She had even said that they could wait until midnight before showing up! What kind of fortune did the heiress spend on this evening?

Probably more than normal people made in their lifetime. After the first suit had taken care of their coats, a second one appeared and led them to the back of the restaurant... into a _private room_! Even the five lavish bouquets of flowers in there (four in the corners and one on the side of the table) looked like they had cost more than the crimsonette's monthly rent.

'She can't be serious!', Ruby thought aghast.

"Do you like them?", Weiss asked casually and took a seat at the ornate table which was spacious, yet small enough to provide an intimate atmosphere, "Osiria roses were always one of my favorites."

"They're beautiful.", the escort responded and eyed the red-and-white flowers, "Almost as beautiful as you are, Snowflake." Of course, she knew better than to show her astonishment.

"Flatterer.", the heiress giggled and gestured to the chair across from her, "Please, have a seat. The waiter will soon arrive to bring us the menus and some water."

"With pleasure.", Ruby complied with a nod and a smile, "Would be a shame to spend the evening so far away from these breath-taking blue eyes of yours anyway."

"Okay... now you're overdoing it a little.", Weiss said, but soon added with a grin, "Please continue."

"With pleasure.", the crimsonette repeated and returned the grin.

She just wanted to compliment the white-haired girl a bit more (with the usual phrases she used but actually meant this time), but then, the door to their room opened and a waiter with a trolley-table entered. He had gelled back, jet-black hair, green eyes, and was dressed in an expensive-looking suit... just like every single one of the staff they had met so far.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Moss Kohler and I'll be your waiter for tonight.", he announced politely and started pouring sparkling water from a pitcher into two crystal glasses, "If there is anything I can assist you with, please, feel free to ask.", then, he put the glasses on the table and handed a menu each to the two women, "Do you want me to tell you today's suggestions?"

Weiss quickly shared a look with Red, got a questioning glance in return, and answered: "I think we're good for now. Thanks a lot, Mr. Kohler."

"Please, call me Moss.", the waiter said with a bow and placed a device with two buttons on the edge of the table, "The sommelier awaits your call once you have decided what kind of dish you desire to find a wine that'll complement your meal perfectly. Simply push the button on the bottom. If you have any other questions or want to order, use the top button and I'll be at your service again as soon as possible. If not called, the whole staff of the _Aurora_ will respect your privacy. If the menu doesn't provide anything to your tastes, feel free to make a proposal on your own. Our chefs will try their best to fulfill your every wish."

"Thanks again, Moss.", the heiress responded politely, "That'll be all for now. We'll call you once we have decided on what to order."

"Enjoy your stay, ladies.", Mr. Kohler bid his goodbye, bowed again, and left the room with his trolley-table.

After the door had fallen shut, both girls took a sip of their water and started browsing the menu. In Weiss' case, it was just to busy herself. She had already been here a few times for business meetings. Luckily, her unique condition had spared her from dating any suitors her father would've chosen for her if she would've been completely female. Nevertheless, the white-haired girl already knew exactly what she would order... and the staff probably knew as well: Seared bluefin tuna with olive, cucumber, and cilantro relish. However, the heiress quickly noticed that Red seemed to be a bit at a loss.

Unfortunately, this was pretty much true. While the crimsonette had been _invited_ to a couple of fancy restaurants already, this degree of fanciness was definitely something she wasn't used to. Admittedly, she knew a couple of dishes, but they were either rather plain (which wouldn't impress Weiss or maybe even insult her in a way) or pretty heavy... and since she still had a duty to fulfill after this dinner was over, they were definitely not an option. Also, she didn't want to appear greedy... which would be the most difficult task in this restaurant. And while Weiss had most certainly spent at least a thousandfold on getting a reservation at the _Aurora_ alone than most meals on the menu cost, Ruby wanted to appear humble... since she actually was a humble person.

"Having trouble to decide?", Weiss asked with a friendly smile after watching her companion struggle with the menu for a couple of minutes.

"Well, the only thing I really want at the moment isn't on the menu.", Ruby joked and gave the heiress a seductive look, "But, jokes aside, it is pretty difficult to make a choice."

"You can just tell the cooks exactly what you want to eat, even if it isn't on the menu.", Weiss reminded the younger woman, "Feel free to order whatever you want. Money isn't an issue, either."

"Hmm... I still don't know.", the escort mumbled and started to skim through the pages again.

"Maybe I can help.", Weiss suddenly proposed, "You tell me what you usually like to eat and I can make a couple of suggestions. That way, we even get to know each other a little better again." At this statement, Ruby was taken aback.

'She can't be serious.', the crimsonette thought anew. What person in their right mind would want to get to know an escort better? But then again, Weiss had already asked her a lot about her childhood and her hobbies and seemed genuinely interested. Anyway... Ruby decided to play along. She was pretty hungry, after all.

"Well, I think I'm settling for something lighter.", she pondered, "Like a salad or some pasta."

"Seriously?", the heiress asked and raised an eyebrow, "You're at the best, most exclusive restaurant in all of Remnant and you want to settle for something lighter?"

"I... I guess?", Ruby responded with a nervous smile.

"Red, please answer me honestly.", the white-haired girl requested, "Do you really want to order and eat something light or do you just do it because you think it's expected from you?"

"I...", the escort began but made the mistake to look the heiress in the eye. The sparkling, icy-blue orbs showed an incredibly weird mixture of emotion. Ruby recognized seriousness, hope, and... a hint of fear. Maybe sadness, too.

Suddenly, it was impossible to lie, and even though her brain told her to come up with a believable excuse, her mouth disobeyed.

"I don't want to order something too expensive since I don't want to appear greedy or something like that.", she answered honestly, "Also, the stuff I usually like to eat is rather ordinary and definitely not fit for a place like this. And last but not least, I'm pretty sure that my... performance tonight is going to suffer if I eat a big steak with fries and coleslaw now. And I want to give you the night you deserve after you've put so much effort into this d... d-date."

"So it's a porterhouse with fries and coleslaw.", Weiss said with a happy smile and grabbed the device with the two buttons, "See? Wasn't that difficult, was it?"

"W-wait...", the escort began but was quickly interrupted.

"Red, calm down.", the white-haired woman comforted her, "I thought we wanted to cut loose a little tonight. You don't have to worry about a single thing. Whatever you order, it's just pocket change for me. Also, I don't care _what_ you order, all I want is that you are enjoying your meal. I just want you to be yourself. And regarding the mentioned nighttime activities: I already told you that they are pretty much optional tonight. But if you _reeeaaally_ insist on them, I think it is only fair that I'm doing most of the work this time."

Ruby was absolutely speechless. Was this some kind of test? However, it didn't feel like a test at all. Apparently, Weiss was absolutely serious about it.

"So, what do you think?", the heiress asked, "Steak with fries?"

'No, thanks. I'll stick with a small salad and a light pasta dish.', the crimsonette's brain responded. But her mouth disobeyed:

"S-steak sounds good."

"Alright. I think we're all set.", Weiss said happily, "Time for a glass of wine."

Then, she pushed the bottom button to call the sommelier.

'What is wrong with me?', Ruby wondered while she forced herself to smile as well.

* * *

Almost instantly, a sommelier entered their private room and, of course, he was just as immaculately dressed as the rest of the staff. Weiss simply ordered what she usually drank to her tuna, Ruby went with a medium-bodied red wine with notes of hearty black fruits since it would pair well with her porterhouse. After the man, whose nameplate read _Kelvin Schwarzlose_ , had poured them two glasses, the heiress ordered him to leave both bottles at the table. Apparently, she really wanted to cut loose. Or she didn't want to call him again whenever they wanted a refill. The crimsonette didn't know but, for some unexplainable reason, she didn't care, either.

After this had been taken care of, Weiss simply pushed the top button and Moss returned, ready to take their orders. The heiress simply said that she wanted the usual and the waiter immediately understood. He even said that the bluefin tuna was especially fresh today since the restaurant had awaited her arrival. The white-haired woman believed him... but even though it came in pretty handy at times, she actually didn't like the fact that her family name still instilled fear in other people. She didn't mind being treated the way she was because she was rich and paid for it, but getting special treatment just because somebody feared reprisals was beneath her. That was a method her father had used.

When Ruby told Moss what she wanted, she was a bit embarrassed – after all, she was sure that not many people ordered something at the _Aurora_ that one could eat at every ordinary steak house for about 30 bucks. However, even if the waiter thought of her as some kind of lowbrow or barbarian, he didn't let it show. He even asked her how she wanted her steak (medium rare), how the fries should be spiced (salt and paprika powder), how the coleslaw should be prepared (just cabbage, onion, sugar, and vinegar), and if she wanted a sauce (barbeque sauce). After Moss had finished taking the crimsonette's order, he asked if they wanted an appetizer, like a soup or a salad, but both girls refused politely. The waiter excused himself, promised that the chefs would take care of everything as quick as possible, and left the room.

Then, it was just Ruby and Weiss again.

"See, Red? I told you that everything would be fine.", the heiress explained, "And, believe me, even a normal, not overly fancy dish prepared by the _Aurora_ 's skilled cooks is still an amazing feast."

"I don't know...", the crimsonette said, "It may have been my imagination but I think this Moss-guy gave me a weird look for ordering something so... well... plebeian."

"Do you want me to get him fired?", Weiss asked nonchalantly.

"Wh-what?", Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding.", the white-haired woman giggled, "I'm nothing like my cruel father. May he rest in peace but... I think we can agree on the fact that he wasn't a very kind man, to put it politely. You have no idea how hard life can be if someone like him has complete control over you."

'Actually, I know this pretty well.', the young escort grumbled inwardly, yet, she responded, "I can only imagine..."

"Anyway, enough with the depressing stuff.", Weiss quickly said, "We're here to have a nice meal and just enjoy ourselves."

"Here's to that.", Ruby chirped and raised her glass, "To a lovely evening... and night."

"Y-yeah.", the heiress seconded, blushed a bit, and clinked glasses with her date, "To _us_."

Right... _u-us_.", the crimsonette said with a nervous smile and took a sip of her red wine.

'Wait... does she... does she really think this is a real date?', she thought confused...

'No... She can't be serious.'

* * *

They continued to make some small talk. Fortunately, nothing too personal came up again. Instead, they talked about lighter stuff like their tastes in literature, music, and movies. Needless to say, Weiss' preferences were incredibly refined: poetry and classical fiction, classical music, operas, and pretty much everything that lived up to the stereotype of the rich, pampered girl. Of course, the crimsonette already knew that she was much more than that but the way the heiress spent her pastime alone definitely wouldn't have given an indication.

Nevertheless, the crimsonette didn't want to pale in comparison, so she had to utilize one of her _escort-skills_ : bluffing. Ever since her normal clients in Vale had been replaced by the high society of Atlas, she had come to know about the importance of appearing sophisticated as well. Therefore, she had researched a lot of cultural stuff, classical literature and music, as well as fancy food (not enough for the _Aurora_ , though), wine, and the like. It always came in handy to impress a client with that kind of stuff.

She told Weiss that she liked a couple of authors and composers the heiress had mentioned as well and even gave a short summary of selected works, hoping to appear smart and well-mannered. It wasn't exactly a lie since she had actually enjoyed some of the novels or musical pieces. However, Ruby was glad that her companion hadn't seen her apartment yet: She would've never believed her if she would've already seen the shelves crammed full of comic books and superhero movie DVDs. Of course, the escort knew that she had to tell the heiress at least some of her real favorite bands (mostly rock) and movies (action stuff) to remain credible.

About twenty minutes into the exchange, their food arrived... and it looked amazing. But that didn't have to say something: On more than one occasion, Ruby had been invited to a restaurant where the food looked superb but tasted pretty much average, nonetheless. Yet, the steak's immaculate crust, the golden fries, and the almost shining coleslaw made her mouth water.

After the first bite, the crimsonette was almost sure that her taste buds had died and gone to heaven. The steak was perfectly cooked, seasoned, and whatever else. The fries were crisp, the coleslaw tasted as fresh as if it had been harvested five minutes ago. The barbecue sauce had just the right amount of sweetness without it overshadowing the zest. Long story short: This was, without any doubt, the most delicious meal she had ever eaten in her entire life. No wonder this place was booked out months in advance all the time.

The moment Weiss saw the escort's eyes light up after she had taken the first bite, she couldn't help but smile before she dug in, too. She was incredibly happy that the evening was going so well so far. They were having a nice meal, drinking fine wine, and getting to know each other better – just like she had planned. Of course, the heiress didn't know exactly if the stuff Red had told her was true, yet, most of it had sounded credible.

However, there was one thing Weiss wanted to know more than anything else. One thing she _had_ to know before she could proceed with her plan of making the crimsonette fall for her. But she was still waiting for the right time to ask.

While both women were eating, they barely made any conversation and mostly concentrated on savoring their meal - especially the crimsonette. Obviously, she wanted to enjoy this divine steak to the fullest. Her appreciative hums were music to the heiress' ears.

After they had finished their main course, Weiss called for Moss again so he could clean up the table. Once he had picked up everything, he asked if the two girls wanted the dessert menu. Again, both of them refused politely: The heiress because she wasn't a big fan of sweets and the crimsonette because her steak was already sating enough... or at least that was what she told the waiter and the white-haired woman. Of course, it wasn't even remotely true: She had always room for dessert. Yet, she knew she couldn't gorge herself on ice cream, cake, or cookies tonight. Not only didn't she want to appear as the glutton she actually was when it came to sweets, but she also didn't want to overeat even more. However, this would definitely be unavoidable if the desserts in this place tasted at least half as good as her steak – which they most certainly did.

When the two girls were alone again, they continued to chat and drink their wine. The topics were pretty much meaningless... therefore, Ruby enjoyed them immensely. She had already told the heiress way more about her personal life than she had actually wanted to in the first place, after all. Talking about entertainment, food, the news, and all that plain stuff suddenly felt utterly refreshing.

However, it only lasted for so long...

The moment Weiss had finished her third glass of wine, she was finally brave enough to address the issue she actually wanted to talk about. She hadn't wanted to disturb their meal but now, finally, seemed to be the right time. Or, well, now would be a better time to address it. There was definitely no _right_ time for this kind of conversation.

It was probably the most unpleasant question she could ever ask Red. Weiss didn't even expect to get an answer. But she knew she had to ask. She wanted to fully understand the crimsonette, after all, and that included the bad parts as well. Her master plan, everything related to it, and their possible future depended on this!

Therefore, she gathered every bit of courage she could muster...

* * *

"Umm, Red?", Weiss began hesitantly, "There's... something I'm... pretty curious about. But it's, well, a reeeaaally personal question."

"Uh-oh... sounds pretty serious.", the escort giggled, not knowing what was about to come, "But then again, I've already told you so much about my life, I highly doubt that there's anything that's going to shock me anymore."

"Y-you don't have to answer it if you feel uncomfortable, okay?", the heiress continued, "I was just wondering, well, you see..."

"Come on, Snowflake.", the crimsonette encouraged her with a smile, even though she started to worry, "I'm an open book to you. Just fire away."

'And in case of emergency, I can still come up with a little white lie.', she added in thought.

"It's just that...", Weiss explained, "I don't get why a lovely girl like you chose to become an escort."

The question caught Ruby so off guard that she even overheard the apologetic "No offense, though..." from the heiress. Never, in her entire career, had a client asked her this exact question. The only question she was stuck for an answer because she had been sure that she would never hear it. NO ONE wanted to know how an escort became an escort – while working, she was entertainment, not a person.

Why was Weiss so different from everything and everyone she had come to know so far?

Okay, now she had to think... and quick. What should she tell the heiress? Or what _could_ she tell the heiress, to be more precise, since the truth was definitely not an option. She needed to come up with a believable story that wouldn't give away anything about her shitty life and current situation. But what was a good reason to become a piece of fuckmeat to everyone who was willing to pay a couple of Lien?

Luckily, she already had a couple of ideas:

She loved sex! It was as simple as that. Ever since she had figured out how to masturbate, she had become addicted to the feeling. But rather than becoming a simple slut, she had decided to make a living out of it. She discovered the agency in Vale somehow, applied for a job, got it, and since then, she could not only fuck whenever she wanted, she even got a decent amount of money for doing so. Having fun and earning cash: Two birds, one stone. That sounded credible, right?

She was just a lazy bum! Real work wasn't her cup of tea. While it was fun to tinker with technical devices of all kinds, an actual job as an engineer or a mechanic had never tempted her. She had simply decided to rely on her good looks and went down the easiest path. She knew that she was incredibly cute and sexy as hell, after all. So why not utilizing this to avoid making an actual effort to earn money? Also, there was a luxurious meal she didn't even have to pay for waiting for her from time to time. All of this was worth having to suck dick and bend over for some greasy businessmen, right?

She wanted to see the world! Or Atlas, for a start. And with this job, she had finally gotten the opportunity to do so. Admittedly, the type of work had been a bit unpleasant at first, but she had never really minded. She had grown accustomed to it. Also, there were also a couple of clients it was fun being with, like the heiress, for example.

She had wanted to become something entirely different at first! Like an actor or a dancer. However, after a couple of not-so-smart decisions, or the lack of talent, or whatever else, she ended up in a strip club... and then, one thing led to another. But at some point, she just stopped caring. She made good money now, the job was rather easy, and she was good at it. She didn't plan to spend the rest of her life being an escort anyway.

All of these stories contained more or less comprehensible reasons why anybody would become an escort. Then why did it feel so weird to even consider telling the heiress one of them? If Ruby would be sitting here with any other client, she would have never bothered with coming up with so many fake explanations – she would've just told them the first thing that came to her mind and didn't sound completely stupid. On the other hand, no other client would've ever asked her this particular question.

But this was Weiss... and she was special. She was a special client, she was a special person in general, and, most importantly: She was special to Ruby. They only knew each other for barely two days now but the heiress had somehow become the second-closest person to her already. How? Why? Was it just because the white-haired woman treated her so utterly different than her other clients? Or was there something more to it? The weird feelings the crimsonette had been having the entire week welled up in her chest again...

For a reason Ruby couldn't explain herself, she couldn't lie to Weiss. The heiress didn't deserve a single one of the stories she had come up with. However, the escort couldn't tell her the truth, either: About her past, her contract, her debts... Weiss didn't deserve that, either, and the last thing Ruby wanted was to be pitied. There was only one way out of this dilemma: She had to stay as close to the real reason she had become an escort as possible without badmouthing the agency or telling the heiress about her tragic childhood and the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life.

After she had made up her mind, she started to explain a modified truth to Weiss.

"Whew... that's a pretty complicated question.", the crimsonette began sheepishly, trying to find the right words, "And the answer to it, even to the extent I'm comfortable sharing with you, doesn't really fit a nice evening where two girls just want to cut loose. It's not overly tragic or anything, but still... Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I am, Red.", Weiss said determined, "After all, the whole reason for this evening is to get to know each other better. That includes the good... and the bad things." Then, she gave the escort a comforting smile. Ruby didn't know why, but this simple gesture finally convinced her fully that it was a good idea to share at least a bit of her real past with the heiress.

"I never actually planned to become an escort...", Ruby started explaining, "I guess the fewest people who work as one do. But me 'n my si... _family_ needed money... out of pretty personal reasons. Let's just say some bad things happened and we were in dire need of a couple of extra Lien. So I tried to find a way to make a lot of cash in a rather short time. But of course, I didn't want to break the law, so a bank heist or some good old drug dealing were off the table."

She chuckled nervously at her lame joke. It was obvious to Weiss that she was just trying to lighten the mood.

"I mostly stumbled across this job by accident.", the crimsonette explained further, "Well, not _this_ job: At first, it was just exotic dancing in skimpy outfits in some night club run by the same agency. Of course, I had a lot of concerns about it at first... but then again, I didn't have a lot of options... It wasn't _that_ bad, though, and the pay was... acceptable. The tips, too. But, unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Therefore, I started to accept... other jobs, if you know what I mean. I started to work my way up and, well, slowly became who I am today."

"Wow...", the heiress whispered astonished, "That's... incredibly sad. I'm really sorry to hear this."

"Don't be.", the crimsonette responded with a comforting smile, "Admittedly, it was pretty weird at first, but I've quickly grown accustomed to it. Being an escort isn't what I wanted to do with my life, yet, I'm good at it and I make good money now. Also, that way I could lea... I mean, help my family. And that makes me happy, even though I don't see them very often now."

'Oh my gosh...', Weiss thought, 'She practically sold herself just because she wanted to help her family. And in the end, it only put a strain on their relationship. Poor girl.'

Suddenly, the white-haired woman felt bad for having more money than she could ever spend in her life, even though she knew there was no need for it. Here she was, sitting in the fanciest restaurant in all of Remnant, spending a small fortune on a last-minute reservation to impress a girl that had been forced to accept a degrading job just because her family had been strapped for cash. The heiress didn't even question the truthfulness of Red's story – in her opinion, the crimsonette had sounded completely sincere.

"Also, without this job, I wouldn't have met you.", the escort finished, "So I guess you can say that I got quite lucky under the circumstances." Then, she gave her companion a loving smile.

However, what she heard next caught her completely off guard.

"Does your family still need money?", Weiss asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?", Ruby asked back, utterly confused.

"Well, this is probably kind of sudden... and I really don't want to offend or something like that...", the heiress began, "But, umm, if you still need some cash, I could help you out. Unconditionally, of course. Would be no biggie at all and I have already decided long ago that I want to use my money to help people. To make up for my father's mistakes, so to speak."

"Do you... are you serious?", the escort asked further.

'She can't be serious.', she thought... for about the twentieth time this evening.

"Of course I am.", Weiss responded matter-of-factly and added with a small chuckle, "As long as we're not talking about millions here, that is. But a couple of ten thousand Lien won't even hurt my private bank account, much less my company. So if you still need money, I would be glad to help out a.. friend?"

"F-friend?", Ruby whispered to herself and her eyes went wide.

This was it: The moment she had to decide what kind of person she wanted to be. She hadn't even told Weiss the whole truth (couldn't, actually, or she would not only endanger her own but her sister's life as well), yet, the heiress wanted to give her the money she needed. For free, on top of that, for whatever reason.

She could just take it, pay off her debt, finally start her own life... and never see the white-haired girl again since she wouldn't be able to look her in the eye anymore anyway if she did so. Which wouldn't be _that_ bad, considering Weiss was just another client. But why did she feel a stinging pain in her chest just thinking about it? Was it because this was exactly what Torchwick had told her to do and that fact filled every fiber of her body with disgust? Was it because she would feel obliged to pay it back and would be owned (more or less) by just another person that way? Or was it something entirely different?

Would she miss Weiss? Would she despise herself for the rest of her life for exploiting such a sweet, nice, and caring woman? Would she regret destroying their relationship, no matter how weird it was at the moment and even though it had no future? The answers to these questions were pretty simple and obvious.

Therefore, Ruby knew exactly what she had to do.

"Wow... that's incredibly generous of you.", she began, swallowed the last bit of hesitation, and continued, "But... m-me 'n my family are good now. Really. The agency already helped me a lot..." There went her freedom for the next three years... and the last sentence made her want to vomit.

"I'm only still working as an escort to save up some money and to figure out what to do afterwards.", the crimsonette explained further, "I guess I'll quit in a couple of years anyway. I know I can't do this for a living forever, after all."

"Oh, that's good to hear.", Weiss said, "That your family is alright now, I mean. Not the part with the quitting. I-I mean, that's also good if it makes you happy, of course."

"Thank you, Snowflake.", Ruby responded and gave the heiress another sweet smile, "But enough of that already. I thought we wanted to have some fun tonight. Relaxing, drinking... other stuff." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

"Yeah, you're right.", the heiress seconded, "Again, sorry for asking you something that personal. And thanks for being so honest with me."

"Don't sweat it... and you're welcome.", Ruby responded, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt that settled in her stomach. But then again, she couldn't tell Weiss the whole truth. Nevertheless, she had still done the right thing. Accepting the white-haired girl's money would've been a mistake, one way or the other.

Wait...

Suddenly, she realized something: If any other client would've offered her enough money to pay off her debt, she would've taken it in an instant. So why couldn't she accept it as long as it came from Weiss? Why did just thinking about it made her feel terrible? Why did she feel so awful when she had to lie to her? Or why did she feel so happy whenever the heiress gave her a warm, loving smile?

'Oh no...', Ruby thought aghast.

* * *

After they had finished their respective glasses of wine, the crimsonette proposed to move this _date_ to the heiress' apartment. She was already a little tipsy... but so was Weiss. However, Ruby didn't care about her own degree of intoxication one bit – if anything, she welcomed it right now. The alcohol began to dull her mind, her judgment, and, most importantly, her feelings. Feelings she wasn't allowed to have. Feelings she tried to suppress...

Feelings that were stronger than ever now.

Ruby knew exactly what she had to do: She had to survive the evening somehow, retreat, and do some serious thinking tomorrow. There had to be a way to get rid of these inappropriate, unacceptable feelings. Weiss was just a client. Period!

The sooner they would fuck, the sooner they could go to sleep. And the sooner they would go to sleep, the sooner she could leave. Therefore, all of her efforts had to aim at one thing right now: Laying the heiress and fucking over and over again until both of them passed out. The immense pleasure that would await her by doing so only played a minor part in this... or at least the crimsonette told herself that much.

After Weiss had taken care of the bill, the young couple grabbed their coats and left the restaurant. Of course, the heiress had to reassure Mr. Amsel beforehand that the restaurant had fulfilled everything to their utmost satisfaction... as always. Then, she and the escort stepped outside and into the cold night air.

The moment the door had fallen shut behind them, their limousine turned the corner and came to a halt right in front of them. Apparently, the white-haired girl had taken care of that as well, Ruby noted. Hunter quickly jumped out of the vehicle shortly after, walked around it and opened the door for the two ladies.

"Did you enjoy your stay?", he asked his boss politely while the crimsonette climbed inside the limo.

"It was really lovely.", Weiss responded, "Thanks for asking, Hunter."

"Where to now, Miss Schnee?", the driver wanted to know then.

"Back to my apartment.", the heiress said, "Red will accompany me."

"As you wish, Miss Schnee.", Hunter responded politely, waited for the white-haired girl to climb inside the limo as well, and closed the door behind her. Then, he returned to the driver's cab.

"Well, Red.", Weiss began after she had shed her coat again and sat down next to the escort, "I hope you enjoyed... mhng?!"

She couldn't finish her sentence because her lips were suddenly assaulted by the crimsonette's. A second later, she felt the escort straddling her lap. Barely another second passed and her mouth was practically pried open by an astonishingly strong and determined tongue which immediately started to dance around her own. A sensual moan escaped the white-haired girl's lips and almost simultaneously, Red responded with one herself.

'Wow... someone is pretty eager already.', Weiss thought while she wrapped her arms around her lover and started to kiss back, 'Looks like the dinner at the _Aurora_ also served another purpose.'

Of course, the heiress didn't know the crimsonette's real intentions:

While there was a part of Ruby that wanted to kiss the white-haired girl more than anything, she tried to actually shut it up right now. After all, this wasn't _her_ who kissed Weiss at the moment. It was Red. And Red only did so to stop her _client_ from talking. She couldn't bear it anymore. The honest interest, the sympathy, the annoying kindness... it was driving her crazy. She needed to get away from the heiress again, and fast. Unfortunately for the crimsonette, there was still one thing she had to do before she could retreat. Two things, to be more precise, since she had to spend the night with Weiss as well... kissing... cuddling... loving...

The sooner she got this over with, the better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, someone really needs to talk some sense into Ruby here. I mean, how can a single person be so stubborn? Admittedly, she has her reasons... but come on. Even she has come to know now that Weiss likes her and she likes Weiss. Let's hope the heiress can convince her somehow to accept and embrace her feelings. Maybe some sweet loving and love-making is going to work, don't you think? After all, this is what's going to happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think of Ruby and Weiss' first date... even though it isn't exactly over yet. I hope the characters' explanations and actions were at least somewhat comprehensible, even though they might seem a bit, well, drastic at times. Constructive criticism is always welcome but please be polite while telling me I wrote BS, okay^^
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and the next steamy scene in this story. I'll try to finish it a little sooner this time but I can't promise anything. I still have and, of course, want to work on 'We Will...' next. Also, there's another idea I'm fleshing out at the moment but I can't exactly say when it is ready for publishing. See ya around and have a nice day, folks!


End file.
